Dirty Dancing Miko and Hanyou
by Miko Gurl
Summary: Kagome always wanted to be a dancer since she was 7. Now she gets the chance when her mother finds her a dancing trainer and he helps her make it come true!They enter in a dance contest and they practice their hardest with the help of their friends.Udated
1. Default Chapter

**_Prologue_**

Hey everyone! Remember me? If you forgot its Miko Gurl here and I'm back with a new story! YAY! Anywhoo if you liked the last one you'll love this one. It's gonna be a little like my last story except it's not gonna be all fun and games with the DDR. It's gonna be an actual dancing competition with all your characters in it. Well not all. It's called Dirty Dancing Miko and Hanyou. Based on a little like the movies Dirty Dancing and Dirty Dancing Havana Nights. Anyway I'm just gonna go head to the story. Enjoy!

**_Dirty Dancing Miko and Hanyou_**

_**Chapter One**_

_Flashback _

"_Daddy when I grow up I wanna be a dancer just like those people!" a 7year old girl with black raven hair said watching in awe as the people dance. _

"_Ok dear but you need to practice first" the girl's father smiled. _

"_Don't worry I will and when I become one I'll be the best there is in the WORLD!" _

_The father and daughter watched as the man and woman waltz they're way back and forth through the stage. They kept their eyes on the couples until the end of the song where the couples stopped dancing and bowed. The 7 year old clapped the loudest and her eyes shined. "When I grow up that'll be me up there and I will be the best there is" the girl thought._

_End of Flashback_

10 years later

A 17 year old teenage girl watched and practiced the dancing she saw on her TV. A man and woman were dancing doing the tango and were happy as can be. The girl huffed as she tried to keep up with the couple. When they finished the teenager fell to the floor in exhaustion when her mother called for her.

"Kagome are you done practicing?"

"Yea mom" Kagome yelled back

"Good, now come down here for lunch"

"Be there in a sec!"

Kagome sat there in exhaustion when her phone rang. She groaned picked herself up and went answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome" said a voice

"Hey Sango what's up"

"Hmm…nothing much and you?"

"I just finished practicing my dancing"

"O you still do that?"

"Of course I still do it, do you think I would give it up?" Kagome got annoyed at the dumb question her best friend asked.

"Well since the accident I didn't think you would still continue"

Kagome felt a tear in her eye just thinking of the accident.

"Kagome are you there?"

"Ye-yeah I'm here" she sniffed silently so her friend doesn't hear her crying.

"Oh Kagome I'm sorry I didn't mean to remind you what happened.

"It's ok Sango, I know you didn't mean it" "I just miss him, he only wanted me to grow up as a great dancer" "So I guess I'm doing this for him, it was his dying wish" Kagome cried a little.

"I'm sure he's looking down on you happy what you grown to be"

"Thanks Sango, I feel better now"

"No problem, and to show I'm sorry for reminding you I'm taking you to the mall!"

"Great!"

"But I'm not paying"

Kagome giggled "Ok Sango where and time"

"At today at 4 at WacDonalds, see you"

"Bye" Then they both hung up. Kagome sighed and headed down to lunch.

When it was 3:30 Kagome went to take a shower, then put on a black Baby Phat shirt with the letters designed in blue and put on blue baggy pants. She put on her black tennis sneakers and combed her black hair. When she looked at the mirror she stared at herself and approved she looks nice. She then picked up her bag and keys and headed out the door.

When she got to the mall she went in and headed to WacDonalds and saw Sango sitting there eating a burger and drinking coke waiting for her.

"Hey Sango" as she walked up to her table.

"Hey Kagome" she got up and hugged her.

"So what are we headed first?" asked Kagome.

"Let's do some window shipping first and then we buy" Sango smiled throwing away her trash.

They left and went to various stores. They went store to store looking and buying clothes. When they passed a store they saw a crowd of people that oh and awed. Kagome and Sango went to investigate. They pushed their way to see the commotion until they got to the front where they saw 2 guys in the center break dancing. There was a guy with black hair and a short ponytail that was muscular. Then beside him was a different guy he was muscular too but he had sliver hair and was taller than the first by 4 inches. Kagome and Sango stared at them with boredom. When the boys stopped dancing when the song ended everyone cheered except Kagome and Sango. The boys bowed and waved.

"Thank you, thank you come see our next show" the black haired guy said.(ok you may know who it is but i'm calling him guy 1 and the sliver one guy 2 for now)

"Man that was horrible!" Sango said

"Not horrible, it sucked!" Kagome exclaimed.

"And I suppose you can do better" Guy 2 said walking up to the girls.

"Better!" "Man we'd kick your asses all the way back to where you got those amateur moves Kagome yelled.

"Yea right, you girls should stick with Barbie dolls and leave the dancing to the pros."

Said the guy 2

"Oh who would that be?" Kagome sneered.

"Us" the guy 1 came in.

"You?" said sango.

Kagome and sango looked at each other then laughed their heads off.

"Hey what's so funny!" guy 2 growled

"I'm sorry but we could dance circles around you" said Kagome

"Not only that we'd be 10 times better than you!" Sango added

"Alright prove it" guy 1 said

"Ok, music if you please" said Kagome stepping onto the floor

"Watch and learn boys" Sango said and followed Kagome.

The music started and Kagome and Sango began to dance. The moved to the music step by step and move by move. By then people started to watch and cheer. The boys looked embarrassed. The girls moved slide to slide, left to right, flipped and turned, everything you can think of in break dancing. By the end of the song the girls stopped and bowed to the audience who where cheering and applauding louder than the boy's performance.

"So still think that you're the pros?" Kagome bragged

"Argh…dumb luck" guy2 growled

"Wow you were great, you proved us wrong and are beautiful!" guy 1 said.

"Thanks" Kagome and Sango unison and blushed.

Guy 2 rolled his eyes.

"I must know the name of the women that are so beautiful and talented"

"Well I'm Sango and that's my best friend Kagome" pointing to her friend

"AH nice to meet you Lady Sango and Lady Kagome!" "I'm Miroku and that's Inuyasha"

"Hi" the girls said.

"Lady Sango I have to ask you something" he kneed down and held her hands.

Inuyasha put his hands on his face. He knew what was coming. The girls looked at him puzzled.

"What is it?" Sango questioned.

"Will you bear my children?"

"WHAT!" She pull away her hands and slapped him in the face. Leaving her hand print red, painful, and fresh.

"He got up and looked at Kagome.

"Hey! Don't even ask if you know what's good for you!" She sent a death glare to Miroku and he whimpered afraid.

Inuyasha laughed at his so called friend.

"What's so funny?" Kagome growled.

"Nothing wench"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

"You heard me I said wench"

"It's Ka-go-me!" "Now say it with me Ka-go-me"

"Wen-ch"

"Man, are you dumb dogboy"

"WHO YOU CALLING DOGBOY!"

"Oh the arrogant rude person who called me wench!"

Sango and Miroku watched as the two argue with one another. Miroku stared at Sango and moved his hand closer to her butt.

"DOGBOY"

"Wench"

"WEAK MUTT"

"Slut

"LOSER"

"Prostitute"

"HOMOSEXUAL

"O come on that's just disgusting.

"So what, your friend is one you must be one too"

"I'm straight!"

"How can I be sure?"

Inuyasha growled at her and glared at her.

She glared back.

"Stupid wench" he muttered.

"Well this wench can dance better than you"

"WHAT! No way you danced like a slut.

"You're just jealous coz I kicked your ass"

Inuyasha and Kagome were then disturbed by a slap.

"Hentai!" Sango screamed. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at their friends.

"I'm sorry Lady Sango but there was something on you."

"ON MY BUTT!" she screamed

"Oh hee"

"Come on Kagome I wanna go home now" She gave a cold glare at Miroku making him shudder.

"Right behind you" Kagome followed her friend and narrowed her eyes mouthing the words I'll get you mutt boy. Then they left the mall heading home.

**A/N: I know if it's a little boring now but that'll change in the coming chapters. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Kagome and Sango were pissed off at what happened at the mall. They didn't say anything that occurred at the mall just thinking of it would make the girls blow. So they just forgot that ever happened.

The next day Kagome got up and did her practices. But was interrupted when her mom came in.

"Honey I got a surprise for you"

"What is it" Kagome asked concentrating on her dance moves.

"Well since you been bugging me about getting a dancing trainer for a long time I decided to…."

Kagome didn't even let her finish, she knew what she's gonna say "Oh thank you, thank you" She hugged her mother.

"You're welcome"

"When she coming?"

"Oh dear it's a he and you'll be seeing him at the dance studio every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 10 am to 3 pm." "So you'll be seeing him tomorrow."

_He? Must be gay. Oh well as long as I got a trainer to practice with she thought. _"Thank you again mom!" she kissed her.

"Have fun dear" her mother said and left.

_YES! Hello new trainer! Goodbye TV instructors! I hope he isn't too hard._

_I better tell Sango!_

Kagome called up Sango.

"Hello?"

"Sango guess what!"

"What?"

"Just guess"

"Umm…you're moving out of your house?

"Nope though I wish"

"Umm…you finally found a boyfriend" Sango giggled

"SANGO! not funny"

"Fine I don't know I give up"

"My mom got me a dance instructor!"

"That's so great Kagome you don't have to get up for those TV instuctors!"

"Ha, ha very funny…not, anyway I wanna celebrate before I go there tomorrow!"

"Ok let's go to WacDonalds then!"

"Ok meet you there!"

Kagome dressed up in her blue blouse and black skirt. Wore high heels and her hair up in a ponytail. She got into her black Mazda car and drove to WacDonalds. She meet Sango there and hugged her. They ordered 2 cheeseburgers, 2 cokes, 2 large French fries, and a Caesar salad. They sat at their table and talked. While they talked 2 guys entered the fast food restaurant.

"Hey look it is" the guy said to his friend pointing to the girls. They walked over to the girls.

"Hello Lady Kagome and my dear Sango" Miroku sat next to Sango.

"Hey look what hell brought in a pervert and his dog" said Kagome

Sango laughed at her friend's joke.

"Oh come on Lady Kagome we're not that bad, now are we Inuyasha?"

"Whatever"

"Sango come with me to get the food" pleaded Miroku

"You're not gonna pull a fast one are you?"

"Now my lovely Sango what makes you think that?"

"Because I know you and you're tricks"

"Please" (puppy eyes)

"Fine but if you touch me I'll kill you…slowly"

Sango and Miroku left Inuyasha and Kagome to talk.

"Hey what's with you" asked Kagome

"Ahh…tomorrow I have work and I have a new student" he sighed

"And that's bad how?" Kagome questioned

"If you had a hell job like mine you would agree with me"

"And what kind of job is it?" said Kagome

"That I can not tell you?"

"Why not?"

"Because it's embarrassing and I don't want to"

"Fine don't tell me!" Kagome pouted.

"Can I ask you one more question? Asked Kagome.

"Feh"

"If you're job is that bad why go through it?"

"Uh…I don't know I haven't really thought of it"

"Oh" she sat there quiet waiting for her other friends. The two became quiet and neither of them liked the silence. So Inuyasha broke the silence.

"So why are you here?"

"To celebrate"

"Celebrate what your birthday or something?"

"No, Sango and I are celebrating because my mom got me a trainer which is hard to get especially in Tokyo"

"How's that exciting?"

"Well I always wanted to be a dancer when I was small and I been practicing since to become one." "Except there's not a lot of dance instructors in Japan so I had to teach myself through watching TV instructors" "But now that I have one I'm celebrating because I'm meeting him tomorrow!"

Inuyasha was surprised she wanted to be a dancer and was meeting him tomorrow. He blurted out "Did you meet him yet?"

"Nope I just found out today"

Before inuyasha can ask anymore questions their friends had returned with the food.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The next day was Kagome's first day with her new trainer. Her alarm clock went of at 8 am. Kagome groaned slapped her alarm off and looked at her clock. She fell back to bed, she still had 2 hours until her first lesson. She pulled her blanket over her and snuggled into her pillow.

"KAGOME" her brother yelled in her ear causing her to fall to the floor.

"Damn it Souta why are you yelling!" she said rubbing her butt from the impact with the floor.

"Cause Mama told me too" "Also cause your late for your lesson" he snickered.

Kagome looked at her clock to see it was 9:50.

"O SHIT I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

Kagome jumped up and put the shower on blast. Then she ran out and grabbed a t-shirt and capris and put them on. She looked at her clock it was 9:55. She put on her sneakers and grabbed her dance shoes. She combed her hair and ran downstairs. She grabbed some toast then ran out the door. She looked at her watch to see it was 10:59.

"FUCK it's my first day and I'm late!" She ran as fast as she could. _This is not my day it could not get any worst! I'm late cause of that damn Inuyasha she thought._

_Flashback_

_After the friends left WacDonalds they went to a bar. They had a couple of drinks but Inuyasha had about 10 sake. By then he was completely drunk as hell and could not get up._

"_Inuyasha come on you had enough! Said Miroku_

"_Damn it Inuyasha you're drunk and I have a class tomorrow! Yelled Kagome_

"_I don't fucking care wench" hiccup Inuyasha_

"_Inuyasha you come on or I'll make you" hissed Kagome_

_Inuyasha almost fell but Kagome helped him up. _

"_You know you look hot" Inuyasha whispered in her ear_

_Kagome blushed of what he said. She didn't know if she should be mad or flattered. It was a drunken Inuyasha talking so she knew it was all a lie. With Miroku's help they got him out and back to his house. It was 1 AM and Kagome knew her mom would kill her if she found out. Kagome knew if she went through the door she might be heard so she climbed the Sakura tree that was by her window and sneaked in. Kagome then fell down in her bed not bothering to change._

_End of Flashback_

Kagome looked at her watch she was now 5 minutes late.

"She's 5 minutes late" growled the trainer.

Kagome ran in the studio huffing and puffing. Trying to catch her breath.

"I'm so sorry!" I had slept late and…." She looked up to see who her trainer was. She gasps and said "YOU'RE MY TRAINER!"

"Looks like I am wench"Inuyasha snarled

"THIS IS YOUR JOB THAT YOUR EMBARASSED ABOUT!" she yelled so loud the building shook.

"Hey don't rub it in will ya" "Now we have to get started since your 5 minutes late" he growled and led her to the stage. Kagome growled muttered "stupid mutt" and followed him to the back of the room where there was a stage. They climbed the stage and stood in the middle.

"Now show me what you know" commanded Inuyasha

"Like?"

"Just show me everything you learned on TV" he chuckled at the thought. He laid out his hand and waited for Kagome to take it.

"Fine" she scoffed and took Inuyasha's hand. She did moves from the tango, waltz, cha cha, and more.

Inuyasha watched her and studied her moves which impressed him. When she was done she looked at him.

"Well? How'd I do?"

"Not bad for someone who watched it on TV" he sneered.

"So that's a good thing?"

"Yea I don't have to teach you a lot" he laughed making Kagome blush.

"What we need to do is clear up your steps and moves"

"Ok"

"But we're gonna do each dance one at a time, so for today and for however long it takes to get it down we're gonna do the cha cha since you're good at that."

"Umm…ok"

Kagome stood beside Inuyasha so she could observe his moves. As time passed she got the hang of it and soon was dancing in front of Inuyasha. When it was just 1 pm Kagome and Inuyasha had a break. Kagome decided to do a little listen to some music. She found a boom box and played some music. She sat down and bopped her head to the beat and hummed the song. Inuyasha stared at her as she did this. Kagome felt a pair of eyes staring at her. She looked up to see Inuyasha staring. She blushed and said.

"I know that I'm hot but you might wanna take a picture it last longer" she smirked.

"Hot?" You can't even be considered the meaning of hot" "Not to mention who would want to take a picture a wench anyway" he grinned looking away.

"Hmph then I suggest you stop staring at people, it's rude you know" "But how could you when you're do it every time." She scoffed.

Unable to come with a comeback he muttered a "whatever" then it was silent. Kagome went back to listening to her music while inuyasha stared out the window. He felt uncomfortable with the silence so he tried to make a conversation.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm"

"Why do you dance?"

"Why do I dance" she repeated thinking of how to answer.

"Yeah why?"

"I don't want to talk about it" she hugged her knees

"Come on tell me, please"

She sighed and said "When I was young my father would bring me to dance recitals." I told my father that I would be one, one day." Tears formed in Kagome's eyes just thinking about the memory. Inuyasha saw her tears roll down her cheek. He didn't know what to do.

"I told him that I would be the best in the world!" She began to cry. "He believed I could do it so he signed me up for dance lessons and he promised me he wouldn't miss my first recital for the world"

_Flashback_

_Little Kagome just finished her recital and was looking for her daddy. She was happy she was able to find her mommy but she was with a couple of police officers._

"_Mommy was I good, was I good" she said happily hugging her mother._

"_You were great honey" tears began to form in her eyes._

"_Mommy where's daddy? Why are you crying?" "Why are the big police officers with you?" she was full of questions._

_Kagome kneeled to match the height of Kagome's then she put her hands on Kagome's shoulders "Honey daddy was in a car accident" she began to cry. "He was on his way to see your recital but he got in an accident with a drunken driver" she continued. _

"_But daddy is gonna be alright, right" the little girl's smile disappeared. _

"_I don't think he is honey that is why we are going to the hospital"._

"_Ok" the little Kagome said._

_They went to the hospital and went to Kagome's father's room. There he lay breathing barely and had bruises all over. Kagome saw him and ran to him crying._

"_Daddy you're gonna be alright, right?" she cried_

"_I can't promise you that Kagome honey" he whispered. Kagome could hardly hear him._

"_Daddy you have to be alright!" "You promised you be there to see me grow up to be the best dancer" she cried._

"_I know but I don't know if I can"_

"_No daddy you can't go I need you!"_

"_Kagome just promise me when you grow up you'll be the best dancer in the world"_

"_I promise daddy"_

"_Good, I want you to be the best there is and I want you to be happy." "I'll watch over you and your new baby brother"_

"_Please Daddy don't go!"_

"_I love you Kagome don't forget that" Then Kagome's father stopped breathing and died._

"_Daddy! Wake up don't leave me I need you!" Kagome cried while her mother held her._

_End of Flashback_

"He died because he wanted to see me dance in my first recital but he couldn't because some drunk driver had hit him and he died.

Inuyasha walked over to her and kneeled to hug her.

"Shh…don't cry, it's ok Kagome I bet he would be happy of what you became" he smiled. Kagome looked at him with red puffy eyes. Inuyasha wiped away the tears and moved her hair from her face.

"Thanks Inuyasha" she smiled and hugged him. He hugged back and smiled.

"Hey come on let's get back to work" he said getting up.

"Ok" she whispered.

Inuyasha helped her up and they began to dance again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

After weeks of lessons with Inuyasha, Inuyasha decided that Kagome was ready.

"Kagome"

"Yea Inuyasha"

"We have been practicing for weeks now and I think you're ready"

"Ready for what?"

"There's gonna be a dance competition in a couple of months and I think you're ready"

"REALLY!" she exclaimed

"Yea so do ya want to join?"

"YEA!"

"But I warn you there's gonna be a lot of competing and a lot of hard work"

"I can handle it besides I think that is what my father would have wanted"

"Ok if you say so" "We have to combine steps and moves and practice everyday, starting today"

"Ok"

Inuyasha brought out a movie and put it in the VCR. Kagome looked at him puzzled. Reading her mind Inuyasha answered her question.

"We're watching this tape because I want to show you some dance moves I previously did with my **last **partner."

"_He did this before?" Kagome wondered. _Staring at Inuyasha then the screen.

Kagome watched Inuyasha dance and then noticed his partner looks sorta like her. She looked closely and gasped it was her! _I never danced with Inuyasha let alone compete in one! She thought._

Inuyasha saw the look on her face. Again reading her mind.

"Relax that's not you that was one of my previous students who was as good as you" he chuckled.

"Who is she?" "She's really good"

"That was Kikyou" "She was my dance partner last year and we were very close" he sighed.

"And?"

"And we won the competition" he grinned.

"No that's not what I meant, she must be more than a close partner to keep this video" Kagome laughed

"Ok we were a couple but being the slut she is…she went out with another guy and we broke up" he growled.

"I'm sorry" Kagome whispered.

"Don't it's not your fault" Inuyasha mumbled.

They were then silent and went back to watching Inuyasha and Kikyou dance. Soon the movie ended and Kagome awed.

"That was great" she smiled and looked at Inuyasha

"Feh" he muttered and put away the video.

"So I'll see you Wednesday?" said Kagome getting up.

"Feh" he said and went to collect his stuff.

Kagome grabbed her stuff and headed out the door. She turned and looked at Inuyasha.

"She must be crazy to lose someone like you" she said lastly and left.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and sighed.

_You like her don't you?_

_Yea…Hold it who are you?_

_Duh dumbass I'm you or at least your smarter you. I'm your conscious._

_What do you want?_

_I'm here because you need to set your emotions straight._

_WHAT! I'm fine leave me alone_

_Oh if so then you don't mind if I ask a few questions _

_Feh _

_Ok Q1 Do you like Kagome?_

_Yea _

_Ok Q2 do you still have feelings for Kikyou?_

_WHAT! HOW CAN YOU ASK ME THAT WHEN YOU KNOW WHAT SHE DID!_

_Just answer the question dumbass_

_NO! I DON'T FEELINGS FOR HER THAT'S FINAL_

_Is that so? Ok Q4 why do you still have that tape of you and her last year?_

_I...I… _

_Hmm…still love Kikyou don't you? _

_Shut up and leave me alone!_

_How can I when I'm apart of you_

_Just shut up and leave!_

_You still have feelings for Kikyou but you like Kagome as well_

_Is it too much to ask! Leave me alone!_

_Fine but I'll be back_

Inuyasha walked home thinking of the conversation with his conscious. Meanwhile Kagome was at home in her room thinking of her talk with Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha must have really loved her to still be hurt of what she did._

_You're jealous huh?_

_Who are you?_

_I'm your conscious my dear what you feel and think is what I feel and think_

_Oh_

_And I see you are jealous of Kikyou_

_What! Jealous of her! She's a slut and Inuyasha dumped her because of that!_

_Yes but you're jealous because he still has feelings for her. You like him and you can't stand to see him still like his ex-girlfriend_

_WHAT! Me like him! What have you been drinking?_

_My dear I am you, you can't hide these things from me_

_Well you see wrong I don't like that arrogant, rude, wannabe dog, fool_

_Whatever you say my dear, you can lie and hide the truth but you can't hide the feelings that's in your heart._

_I know my feelings and I don't need you to tell me this stuff_

_I'm just gonna leave you to find out yourself_

_Good! _

_But I'll be back when you do admit it_

_Wait! What…_

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by a phone call. Kagome picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

How's that for chapter 4 what do you think? Chapter 5 heads up!


	5. Chapter5

_**Chapter 5**_

"Hey Kagome!" "Since you're done with your lessons wanna go to the park?"

"Sango you know I'm tired" groaned Kagome.

"Aww come on!" "Since was the last time we got to hang out" Sango whined.

"Umm…yesterday where we went to the mall to buy clothes for 4 hours and bought nothing"

"So what? That was yesterday and today's today so lets go to the park!" she said so persistent.

Sango stop trying to get me to come!" You know I'm tired and I don't feel like going to the park today." If you're so bored go take Miroku with you"

"WHAT! WHY MIROKU! Come on Kagome I want you to come not that perverted monk! "Please" whimpered Sango

"Then go with Inuyasha!"

"Come on Kagome we both know that's not gonna happen" "And he said he might go if you go, so please, I'm so bored that I just might kill myself!"

"Ok do it" Kagome giggled. _Wait Inuyasha actually said that?Maybe I just might go. Wait what am I thinking, stupid me._

"KAGOME!"

"Argh… fine! I'll meet you there.

"YAY, meet you there in 10 minutes" "BYE!" Sango hanged up leaving a very pissed off Kagome. She got up and changed her clothes. She went downstairs and went out. She arrived at the park and looked at her watch. She sat down on a bench waiting for Sango. She waited for about 30 minutes and sighed. _Damn it Sango! You ask me to come and you're not even here! Fuck this I'm leaving._ Kagome was so pissed off she got up and stomped away. She looked at her feet and didn't even pay attention where she was walking. Then BAM! She fell to the floor.

"Watch where you're going jerk!" she yelled rubbing her butt where it made contact with the ground.

"You're a feisty one aren't ya" chuckled the man. He held out his hand to help Kagome up.

Kagome looked up to see a tall guy with black hair like her and a muscular body. She dazed out for a bit but then came back to reality.

"I don't need your help, thank you very much!" she spat slapping his hand away and pushed herself up.

"I like women who are feisty" he grinned.

"Yea but they don't like you" she hissed and walked away.

"Oh you have spunk I love that in a woman" he walked up to her.

"Look buddy I don't know who you are and I don't wanna know ok!" I'm having a bad day as it is and I don't need you to make it worst than it is" She poked him in the chest as she said this and walked away once again.

"Well maybe I can make it better" he ran in front of her making her stop walking.

"HA that's a good one" she said sarcastically standing there with her arms crossed.

"I can just say you be my mate" he kneel down and held her hand.

"WHAT! I don't even know who you are and you're asking me to be your mate!" "You're crazy stay away from me before I call the cops!" she yelled pulling her hand away from him turned her heels around and stomped away.

_I will make her mine thought the man. _

"Please wait miss…"

"Kagome, now buzz off whoever you are" said Kagome still walking.

"Name's Kouga"

"Good for you know get lost Kouga!"

"Ok but first my dear Kagome such a beautiful name for a woman such as yourself" "Will you be my mate?"

"NO! FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME LEAVE ME ALONE!" She ran away but Kouga was too fast he held her back on a tree and whispered in her ear. Kagome tried to break free but he was too strong.

"I love it when you get mad, you look so sexy" "I'll make you mine Kagome" he grinned.

Kagome screamed for help. Kouga moved his lips closer to Kagome's as Kagome cried. Then when he was just 2 centimeters away from her lips there was a growl and fist that flew and knocked Kouga in the head. Kouga dropped to the ground with his face kissing the ground and a huge bump on the back of his head. Kagome dropped to the ground and started crying. Kagome then felt feminine hands hold her as she cried. She looked up to see Sango and Inuyasha by her side. She hugged Sango as she cried happy she and Inuyasha were there.

"Shh…it's ok Kagome we're here" "Well make sure he doesn't touch you again" said Sango looking at Inuyasha. Who was growling at the unconscious Kouga.

She then stopped crying and wiped her hair away from her face and said" I want to go home" she whispered.

"Ok, Inuyasha will bring you there" Sango looked Inuyasha again and he nodded.

Kagome let go of Sango and got up.

Sango then said "I'll call you up later to check on you ok?" Kagome nodded then Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style and they left. Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he moved quickly to her house. She whispered a thank you to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. When they arrived Inuyasha placed Kagome down by her steps. Kagome walked up to her door and looked at Inuyasha.

"Thank you again Inuyasha" she smiled.

"Feh" "Stay out of trouble wench" he grinned and left.

Kagome went in her house and went to her room. She was so tired she skipped dinner and fell asleep.

(Skipping Tuesday so it's Wednesday.)

Kagome dressed up and headed toward to the studio early. It was 9 AM so she was an hour early. She looked at the studio which was closed. She sighed and thought how will she get in? Then she got an idea she took out a pin from her hair and picked the lock. Then with a click the door opened. (Relax it's a studio there's nothing worth stealing so there's no alarm) She walked in and closed the door behind her. She looked around it was so quiet without Inuyasha there. She decided to do a little practice before Inuyasha came. She put on the music and danced ballet. (You will find out later how she knows ballet) It was 9:45 and Kagome didn't know that was the time Inuyasha came to open the studio. Inuyasha was walking when he heard music coming from the studio. _Damn someone broke in! But who would want to break in a studio? _He thought of this as he ran. As soon as he got there he saw a girl doing ballet. Inuyasha was shocked to see Kagome early and doing ballet. _Since when did that wench know how to do ballet? She never told me that or at least showed me. _He walked in without Kagome noticing, but how could she when she was busy concentrating on her ballet to even notice. Besides that the music was loud. Inuyasha watched her as she danced. He was amazed she could do it. When the song ended he clapped. Kagome jumped surprised Inuyasha was watching.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" she said embarrassed.

"Well I usually come here at 9:45 and I heard music coming from here and I thought it was a burglar trying to break in" "Then I thought hell what does a burglar what with these pieces of crap" he grinned. "Then I found you dancing and I thought I should watch"

"YOU KNOW IT'S RUDE TO WALK IN UNEXPECTED WHEN A PERSON IS DOING SOMETHING" she yelled.

"Well technically I didn't know you were here since well… you broke in and I have the keys to this dump and I don't come til 9:45". He chuckled at her reaction.

Kagome then turned red. He was right she did break in and he didn't know she came early.

"Sorry" she muttered.

"Don't worry about it wench just don't do it again" "Or I might call the cops" he grinned.

Kagome was red from embarrassment and from anger.

"Inuyasha"

"Hmm"

"You love your life don't you?"

"Yea why? He looked at her strange.

"Good cause if you call me wench again I just might take it away from you" she hissed.

Inuyasha laughed "Whatever you say wench"

"INUYASHA I WARNED YOU!" she walked up to him and pulled his hair.

"OWWW LET GO WENCH!"

"KA-GO-ME" Now say it!"

"Kagome" "Now let go!"

Kagome let go of his hair and walked away. "Is a wench" he added and held onto his hair. Kagome turned around slowly glaring at the hanyou and walked up to him. She thought about hurting him but she had a better plan. She put her hand on Inuyasha's face and pulled him close. Inuyasha thought she was gonna hurt him but he was wrong. Kagome kissed him deeply and passionately in the lips and broke it after 30 seconds. Leaving Inuyasha speechless and shocked of what she did. Then she whispered in his ear.

"Did you like that?"

He didn't answer just nodded as turned 7 different colors of red

"Good, cause you're not getting another ever again" she smiled and walked away. Inuyasha was mad at what she had done and growled.

**A/N: That was great huh so keep reading chapter 6 will be coming up!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Kagome and Inuyasha remained silent for the rest of the practice because of the little argument this morning. Kagome was not used to such silence for 4 hours unless she's sleeping otherwise it was noisy. She thought if she made a little conversation it would make it less quiet.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm."

"Umm…thanks again for saving me 2 days ago"

"Feh"

"But…why'd you do it?"

"Because I had to or else Sango might have killed me if I didn't" Inuyasha grinned.

"Speaking of Sango why did you both come at the same time?" she said suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Sango was supposed to meet me 40 minutes after you and her saved me" "I might add at the same time!"

"Uh how do I explain this?"

"You might want to explain how you met up to begin with" she said impatiently for an answer.

"Well you see it was like this" he began.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Inuyasha!"_

"_What do you want Sango" Inuyasha said grumpy_

"_I thought you want to come hang with me at the park"_

"_Hmmm…that's a hard answer for such a fun option and so hard to resist so I'm gonna go with NO"_

"_AWW come on! Please!"_

"_I said No Sango go with Miroku for all I care"_

"_WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT ME TO GO WITH MIROKU?" Sango screamed in the phone._

_Inuyasha held the phone 5 feet away from his ears since they are sensitive. When he heard Sango relax he talked again._

"_Who's everyone?"_

"_Kagome"_

"_So go with her" _

"_She won't go with me!" "She said she will go if you go" Sango grinned saying this. I know they like each other so this had to work thought Sango_

"_Kagome said that?" Inuyasha sounded interested._

"_Yes Inuyasha your girlfriend said that" "Now will you please go with us to the park?"_

"_SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" yelled Inuyasha. This time it was Sango's turn to hold the phone away from her ears._

"_And if you say that again I won't go!" hissed Inuyasha  
_

"_Alright I won't! So will ya?" pouted Sango.  
_

"_Feh"_

"_Great I'll meet you there in 10 minutes._

_Inuyasha arrived there and could not find Sango. After 20 minutes he went to her house and rang the bell. Sango answered the door and said…_

"_Welcome to the Tashiom residents how can I help you"_

"_Yea you can help me by explaining why the hell you weren't at the park!" yelled Inuaysha._

"_Uh hey Inuaysha" "Hee I umm wasn't at the park because…" before Sango could finish her sentence Inuyasha heard a familiar scream. He's ear wiggled and his face was worried._

"_What is it Inuyasha" Sango said worried._

"_I thought I heard Kagome scream" he said._

_Sango's face turned pale so did Inuyasha's. Kagome was at the park alone and it was getting dark. Sango grabbed her coat then Inuyasha and her ran to the park to find Kagome trapped between a tree and a guy who was about to kiss her(Possibly rape but i'm being nice). Inuyasha got mad and ran up to the guy and knocked him out._

_End of Flashback_

Kagome was stunned. She was both mad and flattered, well flattered of what Inuyasha did and mad at what Sango did.

"Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha looked at her worried.

"No"

Inuyasha looked at her strangely.

"I'm gonna kill Sango!" she yelled

"Huh?" Inuyasha was clueless.

"Don't you see?" She fooled you and me to meet at the park so we can hook up together and she thinks we can miraculously be a couple while she sits at home watching her TV!"

Hearing this made Inuyasha very mad.

"I see our friend Sango needs a taste of her own medicine" Kagome said sinister rubbing her hands together.

Inuyasha was a little freaked out but agreed since he wanted to get payback at Sango.

They practiced adding dance parts to their routine for about an hour and then they ended thinking up a plan for Sango. Then an idea struck Kagome, she whispered it in Inuyasha's ear. He agreed and they went to call their friends for a little get together. Inuyasha called Miroku to say that they'll be meeting at Kagome's house. Of course he was happy Sango was coming. Then Kagome called up Sango to tell her they'll be hanging over at her house. She agreed and they hanged up. When Miroku and Sango came to Kagome's house (shrine). They headed up to her room. Kagome was there waiting for them.

"Hey Kagome what did you need?" Sango wondered

"By the way where's Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned.

"Oh yea thanks for reminding me, I need to get him"

"I'll come with you" said Sango

"No need it's just Inuyasha" Kagome calmly said trying to keep her cool or she'll ruin the plan.

"Yea but you can't leave me here with the perverted monk!" Sango whined.

"Sango you have broken my heart into 2 with such words" Miroku held onto his heart pretending to be hurt.

"Sango just stay here I'll be back in 2 minutes" "Shessh" Kagome walked out the door.

"Fine" pouted Sango. She sat on the chair that was by Kagome's desk.

"Be back in a sec" Kagome smiled and closed the door "or hours" she muttered and smirked. She locked the door with the key and left.

Miroku and Sango were getting bored. Miroku looked at the time as it went by 2 PM to 2:30 then to 3 PM.

"What the fuck is she doing?" "It doesn't take an hour just to get Inuyasha! Yelled Sango.

"I'm gonna get them myself and when I do there's gonna be pain" roared Sango

Miroku was too scared to talk to her. When Sango reached the door she turned the knob and tried to pull it.

"Damn it why won't this open!" Sango struggled and screamed.

"Let me see" Miroku walked over to her and pushed her aside. He tried to open it but it didn't work.

"They locked us in" said Miroku. But then he thought of it as a good way and he grinned at Sango.

"Oh no they didn't! OH NO THEY FUCKING DIDN'T! She tried to break down the door-failed. She tried using Miroku to knock down the door-failed. Sango ran to the window and tried to open it-failed. She tried the phones-failed. Then finally Sango screamed her lungs out.

"Sango relax think of this in a good way"

"How's this good!" she yelled

"Well we're together?"

"STUPID PERVERTED LECHER MONK! I want out and I want it now!" "I don't want to be stuck in here because 1 I get hungry 2 I need to go to the bathroom 3 I don't want to be here with you!"

"Shessh Sango relax lets look around if we can find anything."

"Hey look a letter and it seems to be addressed to us" Miroku picked up a letter that lay on the floor. Miroku read it out loud for Sango to hear.

_Dear Sango,_

_As you can see you are locked in my room with Miroku. That's for your own good plus it's payback for what you did to me and Inuyasha 2 days ago._

Miroku looked at Sango. "What does she mean?"

"I pulled a prank on her and Inuyasha to meet at the park to get them together while I stayed home." "But nooo they don't appreciate what I have done!" Keep Reading!"

Miroku continued the letter.

_Now as you can see you can't get out. The phone is disabled, the windows are locked shut, and the doors are locked as well and I have the key. Don't try screaming because I told my mom that you two are in a fight and are working things out. Plus my grandpa and my brother are out. Don't worry about your parents we old them the same thing. If you're hungry there's a bag of food under my bed. As for bathrooms well you're gonna have to hold it in til we come back which is 8. We have gone to watch a movie so relax we'll be back. So Sango how does it feel? For me Revenge is SWEET!_

_Sincerely Kagome and Inuyasha_

_P.S. I hope you have fun with your new boyfriend Sango try not to mess up my room._

"Wow they got us good huh Sango?" Miroku looked at her. She was fuming with rage.

"I'll kill Kagome!" Sango yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

"Oh when I get my hands on Kagome I'll…" before Sango could finish Miroku stuffed a loaf of bread in her mouth to stop her from going crazy and annoying Miroku. Sango took a bite of the bread and chewed it viscously.

"My dear Sango you need to relax it's not Inuyasha's or Lady Kagome's fault, you did start this" Miroku said taking another bite of his bread.

"Who's side are you on!" she hissed

"No one's I'm just saying that if you didn't interfere with the relationship they are going through this wouldn't happen to you" he calmly said.

"But I-I can't stand to see Kagome be alone or Inuyasha" she sighed.

"Yea but you don't know what Inuyasha has been through"

"You don't know what Kagome's been through either" she snapped.

"She has been hurt more than Inuyasha could ever been" she sighed calming down

"How's that?"

"Back then when Kagome was a kid she was just 7 when her father died."

"So it happens to a lot of kids"

"But you don't understand Miroku, Kagome and her father were tight, tight as…as a father and daughter's bond could ever had" "Kagome loved her father he would bring her to dance recitals because she waited to be a dancer all her life." "So he decided to sign her up for dance class in ballet" "She danced and practiced her hardest she could ever did." "I should know I was in that class and she was my best friend."

_Flashback_

"_Hi! I'_ _m Kagome"_

"_Hi! I'm Sango!"_

"_Are you gonna dance with us for our first recital?" asked 7 year old Sango_

"_YEA my daddy signed me up!"_

_"Cool that means we're gonna be in the same class!" Sango exclaimed_

_"Yea and he promised he would come and wouldn't miss it for the world!" Kagome happily brgged  
_

"_Wow I wish my daddy was like that"said Sango jealous  
_

"_Yea I'm glad my daddy is my daddy because he's the best!" "I told him I would one day become the best dancer in all of Japan!" "And he would be there all through the way!"_

"_Now I'm really jealous" pouted Sango_

"_Don't worry I bet your daddy is as fun as my daddy"Kagome confort her new friend.  
_

"_Yeah I guess your right I just need to spend more time with him" she sighed  
_

"_Sango"_

"_Yea Kagome?"_

"_Will you be my best friend forever?"_

"_BBF" she giggled and hugged Kagome._

"It was because of her my father and I became best friends as well" said Sango.

"Wow, then what?"

"Well it didn't go well on the day of the recital"

"_Hey Kagome-chan"_

"_Hey Sango-chan"_

"_Where's your family?" asked Sango_

"_Oh they must be on their way"_

"_O cool they'll probably gonna make it in time"_

"_I hope so" said Kagome worried  
_

_Then the song began and all the little dancing fairies came out to the stage in their little wings and did as they practiced. They dance to the Nutcracker and it was perfect. In the end the audience cheered and the little dancers went to see their families._

"_Hey Kagome theirs your mom" Sango pointed to Kagome's mom_

"_I see her! Thanks Sango-san I'll call you later!"_

"_Bye Kagome-chan" And Sango watched as her best friend run off to her mom.  
_

_End of Flashback_

"I never did see Kagome's dad at the recital". "And I knew something was wrong because she told me he wouldn't miss it if it meant his life". " She called me the next day, I found out he did die just to get to her recital because he was hit by a drunken driver."

"Wow poor Kagome, I never knew that" said Miroku sadly.

"So how about Inuyasha?" "What's so bad about him?"

"Well it's not as bad as Kagome like I first thought"

"Try me"

"Ok"

"Inuyasha had a dance partner name Kikyou" "She looked a lot like Kagome except she was a slut" "He and she entered a dance competition and they were really good." "But things went downhill from there"

_Flashback_

_Kikyou and Inuyasha dominated the floor. They knocked out all and beat all the dancing couples. Of course they were good from all the practicing. All that practicing got them together and they fell inlove. But there was a guy Kikyou had an eye for. His name was Naraku. After Inuyasha and Kikyou were the winners Inuyasha wanted to celebrate. _

"_Hey guys let's go celebrate" said a cheery Inuyasha_

"_Yeah" his friends said_

"_How about you Kikyou?" asked Inuyasha_

"_Inuyassie I'm tired and I need to rest" "You go ahead without me" she smiled._

"_Ok" Inuyasha kissed her and they left._

_The next day Inuyasha came into Kikyou's house to check on her. He wanted to surprise her so he silently got into her house and went to her room. But when she was at her room he found her naked with Naraku. Being a slut she had slept with him behind Inuyasha's back._

"_YOU SLUT!" Inuyasha yelled_

_Kikyou got up and held the blanket to cover her body. "Inuyasha it's not what you think!"_

"_Then what is it!"_

"_I-I"_

"_You Bitch you cheated on me and lie to me!"_

"_Inuyasha!"_

"_That's it Kikyou I want you out of my life, it's over we're done!" yelled Inuyasha storming out the room._

"_Inuyasha wait! Yelled Kikyou._

_End of Flashback_

"Since then Inuyasha was hurt and loved nobody til now." Sighed Miroku

"Wow, Inuaysha must have been really hurt as much as Kagome" said sango

"Yeah they both lost the one's the loved" sighed Miroku.

"I guess it was wrong to interfere with their relationship when they're going through rough times."

"So I guess it wasn't that bad that we have been locked up in here" smiled Sango

"Yea" Miroku looked at her and she looked at him back. Slowly they moved closer to each other and finally as soon as their noses touched one another they kissed.

Meanwhile Kagome and Inuyasha were at the front of the house back from the movies.

"It's been quiet without anyone to both us huh?" sighed Kagome

"I guess so" Inuyasha replied

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea Kagome?"

"Do you still have feelings for Kikyou?"

"NO! I'm over that slut! I'm not gonna take other chance of getting cheated and hurt like that again"

"Even with me?" she sighed sadly

"No Kagome you're different from Kikyou"

"How's that we both look alike"

"Yea but you have different personalities"

"Oh how so" Kagome sounded interested on what he had to say.

"Well you're the type that wouldn't cheat, lie, or do something that would hurt someone unlike Kikyou"

"Oh you'd be surprised" Kagome giggled. "Ok, what else?"

"You're nice, caring, you have a lot of talent" he chuckled while Kagome blushed.

"Thanks"she said flattered at his comments.

"Hmm…"Hey Kagome remember when we were at WacDonalds and you asked me why do I hate my job so much yet I still stick with it?"

"Yea?" she said a bit confused.

"I think I now know why" he looked at her and smiled.

She smiled back and said " Inuyasha do you remember when I kissed you?"

"Yea" he blushed

"And I said that I wouldn't kiss you ever again?"

"Ok" getting a little upset from the thought.

"I lied" Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's face and pulled him to her where she kissed. Inuyasha in the lips passionately for a minute. Inuyasha and Kagome broke apart for air and looked at each other. Kagome and Inuaysha blushed at each other.

"So still think I'm the type that wouldn't lie" she giggled.

"Hmm… a little"

"We better open those two before they explode on one another" said Kagome

"Yea" said Inuyasha

Then he stole a kiss with Kagome and broke it. They then went inside the shrine. Kagome opened the door and they saw Sango and Miroku kissing.

"Umm….I could be wrong" said Kagome surprised at the sight.

"Wow Kagome I didn't think it would really work but you just got Miroku and Sango together" laughed Inuyasha

Miroku and Sango blushed when their friends caught them kissing.

"I guess we caught you at the wrong time" laughed Kagome

"Umm…Kagome, Inuaysha" Sango walked to them

"O please don't kill me I'm to young to die" whimpered Kagome

"Relax I'm not gonna kill you" (yet) "I just wanna thank you"

"Huh?" Inuyasha and Kagome unison

"Well you got me locked with Miroku who helped me think about a lot of stuff." "Like not to interfere in other people's relationships"

"We did that?" Inuyasha and Kagome unison

"Yeah and I want to than you by…KILLING YOU!"

"Wha-what?" Kagome and Inuyasha puzzled. From good to bad.

"YOU LOCKED ME IN HERE WITH NO BATHROOM!"

"Which reminds me I debs' bathroom first" Miroku yelled running past Sango.

"Oh no you don't you perverted Monk!" "COME BACK HERE!" she yelled after him.

"I guess we did something good" Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome and she stared back. He picked up her chin and kissed her on the lips. They then heard a thump to the floor, a moan, and a slam to the bathroom door.

**A/N: I know it's a lot of flashbacks but it explains a lot. Just bare with me believe me this is just the start. I'm having you get to know the characters. Then there's gonna be action and drama don't worry! I'll let you know when it gets to the practicing the routine and the actual dancing of the competition where we're getting to in a couple of chapters. Those have the drama and action. So stay tune! I'll be updating!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Kagome and Inuyasha headed out to the hallway. There they found a big book and, not surprising, Miroku unconscious, just steps away from the bathroom. They heard a flush to the toilet and the running water. When it stopped, out came Sango feeling better and refreshed. Miroku then woke up and looked around him.

"Oww my head, I fell like I had been hit by a 10 pound book" he moaned

"Actually its 20 pounds" sneered Sango. Kagome and Inuyasha laughed.

"Aw Sango I have a headache can you kiss it to make it go away" pleaded Miroku

"Sure" she said walking to him. Kagome and Inuyasha's jaw dropped of what they heard while Miroku grinned. Sango walked to him and kneeled down to him. He puckered up waiting for his kiss. Sango got closer to him and just before the 2 lips met an object flew and hit Miroku right in the face. There laid a book mark on Miroku's face and Sango kneeled down and kissed his forehead.

"There all better" she mischiefly laughed

Miroku got up once again with pain in his head and face. Then he felt a little gurgle below his waist. He then remembered he had to go to the bathroom. He jumped up, run to the bathroom, and slam the door shut. The 3 friends heard a moan of relief and then a flush. Out came a happy Miroku.

"So where we going today" Miroku smiled putting his hand around Sango.

"YOU JERK" Sango yelled

"What did I do now?" he whimpered

"It's not what you did! It's what you didn't do!" she moved from his grip

Miroku was dumbfounded. He was never good at riddles.

"Man you didn't wash your hands" Inuyasha shuddered in disgust answering his questionable look. Kagome moved away from Miroku

"Aw you're worried about little germs" he smiled evilly.

"Miroku you wash your hands right now! That's disgusting" hissed Kagome

"I'm not touching you until you do" snarled Sango

"Oh really now" Miroku gave a evil smile

"Wh-what are doing Miroku" Sango said a little worried stepped back as Miroku stepped closer.

"If you won't touch me, I will" he grinned and ran to Sango

"AH you stupid disgusting pervert!" "GET AWAY FROM ME! Sango yelled dodging Miroku's hands.

Sango ran behind Inuyasha and Kagome and Miroku ran after them as well. Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha ran away from Miroku all day. Til they ran outside and soaked Miroku with a hose. Soon they got tired from their workout and went home.

The next day once again Kagome headed to the studio for practice for the dance competition. She walked faster eager to start and to meet up with Inuyasha. He told her yesterday before he left that he had a surprise for her.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Kagome"_

"_Hey Inu what's up?"_

"_I have a surprise for you"_

"_REALLY! I love surprises! Let me see, let me see!"_

_Inuyasha chuckled "I can't, you have to see tomorrow at practice"_

"_Aww come on tell me please" Kagome moaned and whined_

"_No Kagome that's not gonna work on me!" "You have to be patient; I can't just tell you I'd be giving away the surprise." _

"_Ugh come on you're no fun" Kagome pouted_

"_I know but don't worry I think you'll like it" he smiled._

"_Fine" Kagome gave up._

_End of Flashback_

Kagome was about to turn around the corner going to the studio when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and…." Her voice trailed off when she looked into a 6'3 guy, with black hair in a ponytail, with red eyes.

"It's ok Miss…"

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Kagome and you?"

"Naraku please to meet you Miss Kagome" Naraku took her hand and kissed the back of it. Kagome blushed.

"Umm…I know we just met and all but I got to go now" she said taking back her hand a little frightened looking into his red eyes that looks like he's about to kill someone.

"That's ok, we'll meet again Miss Kagome" he smiled and walked away leaving Kagome dumbfounded of what he said. _What does he mean we'll meet again? He looks sorta like Inuyasha in a strange way she thought. _Thinking of Inuyasha she then remembered what she was doing.

"OMG I forgot I was supposed to meet Inuyasha!" she screamed running to the studio. When she arrived, she bended down and held her knees trying to regain her breath. She then walked up to the door and opened it. She looked to see the sight of Inuyasha with another woman swapping spit. (In other words kissing). Kagome looked at him and felt a pang to her heart. She looked closer to see that the woman looked like her. Then she realized, there was only one girl who looks like her.

"SO THIS IS YOUR SURPRISE INUYASHA!" "BY GETTING BACK TOGETHER

WITH YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND!" She yelled in tears. Inuyasha looked back to see a hurt Kagome. Before he could say anything she ran out of the studio with tears running down her cheek.

_So Inuyasha's surprise was to get back with Kikyou and dump me! Some happy surprise that turned out to be, will maybe for him and her, I guess Inuyasha and I were never meant to be. Kagome ran with that in mind convinced she'll never forgive Inuyasha for this._

**A/N: HA! Inuyasha and Kikyou are together! Or are they? I'm not telling you that. I'm so mean! lol I'm kidding anyway you'll find that out in my next chapter there's more to that than what you're reading now so tune in for the next chapter! Chapter 9 Readers! Sorry if I haven't updated in awhile, it takes time thinking of what's gonna happen next, keeping the story longer and still making it interesting. Anyway on with the story!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Inuyasha stood there as he replayed what he saw in his mind of Kikyou kissing him and Kagome catching them kiss then running out the door in tears.

"You don't need her Inuyassie, you still have me" Kikyou cooed as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's body.

Inuyasha growled at her "No, you cheated on me behind my back and you expect me to take you back"

"Of course you're my cute Inu puppy" she smiled.

"YOU BITCH!" He yelled

He moved away from her grip and growled angrily at her. Making Kikyou scared and afraid of Inuyasha.

"What's wrong Inuyassie" she frowned.

"What's wrong Kikyou? You ask what's wrong!" I'll tell you what's wrong you slut!" "You cheated on me and broke my heart for a jerk, then you break up with him and you come crawling back to me for forgiveness, you kiss in me in front of my girlfriend and you hurt her, now she's mad at me, AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT BITCH!"

"Inuyasha you know I'm better than that slut any day" she said shocked

"WRONG KIKYOU! SHE'S BETTER THAN YOU!" "SHE DIDN'T CHEAT ON ME AND COME BACK ALL THE SUDDEN EXPECTING TO BE TAKEN BACK LIKE YOU!

"Bu-But" she stuttered.

"NO! Don't bother to say anything Kikyou! We **were** together til you broke my heart, now that you're back I don't want you any more and I never will again!" "SO STAY AWAY FROM ME BITCH BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER COME BACK! He roared and ran out to find Kagome. Leaving a shocked and an upset Kikyou. _That bitch thinks he can take **my **man, well she's mistaken. I'll get back my Inuyassie it's the last thing I do! Kikyou mentally thought this as she walked out the studio._

"I've got to find Kagome and clear this up" Inuyasha muttered to himself as he ran as fast as he could. He sniffed out her scent and followed it.

Meanwhile Kagome was at the park crying her eyes out. She couldn't go back home since her mom knows that she should be at the studio. And if she comes home early then her mom is gonna be suspicious and ask a lot of questions. Kagome wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Not her mom, her grandpa, Souta, Sango, not even Miroku. Kagome sat by the pond with her arms around her legs and buried her head in it. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave me alone Inuyasha" she cried

"Inuyasha, Huh?" "My lady you're way off" a guy chuckled

Kagome looked to see Kouga standing there beside her.

"Leave me alone Kouga" she sniffed

"No" he sneered

"What do you want" Kagome said impatient

"To comfort my lady of course" he grinned

"I don't need your pity Kouga, I just want to be alone so buzz off" she said coldly

"Oh you don't really mean that my lady Kagome"

"YES I DO! And I am **not **your lady for the billionth time already" she said pissed off

"Come on Kagome tell me what's wrong"

"NO! It's none of your business and I want to be left alone!" she yelled as she buried her head onto her arms again"

"Tell me please Kagome, I won't stop asking you til you do" he whimpered

"Why do you want to know" she said lifting her head up

"Because 1 I can make you feel better 2 you need someone to talk to and 3 because it hurts to see you sad" he gave an honest smile.

"Fine if it'll shut you up!"

When she began to tell the story Inuyasha had arrived and saw Kagome talking to Kouga. This made him growl but he was curious what she was saying. So he hid to a near bush and listened as she spilled out what she felt and saw when she caught Inuaysha kissing Kikyou.

When Kagome finished she took a deep breath from all the talking and looked at Kouga who was shocked.

"Kouga? Ar-are you ok?"

"Yea, but how could he do that to you!" he yelled

"It's ok Kouga I…." Kouga interrupted by rambling on and on how he wouldn't do such thing if he was with her. And what jerk Inuyasha seems to be to treat her like that.

Inuyasha was grinding his teeth and clutching his fist trying to hold his anger.

"If I was with you I wouldn't be a mutt and slobber over my ex-girlfriend" "And if I was with you I would love ever moment I was with you" And…"

"KOUGA!" she yelled stopping him from continuing on how she should be with him instead of Inuyasha.

"Thanks" she sighed and hugged him. "I feel better already"

"No problem, that's what mates do" he hugged back

Kagome rolled her eyes at what he said giving him the BOTD. (If you don't know what BOTD means it stands for benefit of the doubt)

Kagome and Kouga broke apart and stared at one another. Kouga took advantage of the moment and moved closer to Kagome. Inuyasha silent growled at the sight. Slowly Kouga got closer with Kagome's lips as he moved. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore so he ran out of his hiding spot and punched Kouga in the head.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed when she saw the injured Kouga on the ground.

"Are you ok" Kagome whispered to him.

"Yea I think" Kouga replied trying to get up.

"Why'd you do that?" Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"WHAT! YOU WANT HIM TO KISS YOU!" Inuyasha spat

"Well since you have you're dear Kikyou back, I guess I'm single" she snarled at Inuyasha and helping Kouga up.

"WHAT!" "Kikyou and I were never back together!" he yelled

"So why'd you kiss her" Kouga came in

"This is none of your concern wimpy wolf!"

"Well actually it is since Kagome is my woman"

"You don't even know what happened!" he snarled

"But I do and I seen it with my own 2 eyes, unless you're saying I'm blind" Kagome said sternly

"No! I'm not saying it like that! Kagome you may have seen us kissing but, you didn't see what entirely happened!" "You have to believe me!" Inuyasha pleaded.

"Why should I?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Yea, why should she believe you after what she saw" Kouga sneered

"Kouga I told you to stay out!" Inuyasha roared

"No!" he said stubbornly

Inuyasha got fed up and punched Kouga in the head, knocking him down out cold.

"Well I'm waiting Inuyasha" "Why should I believe you" Kagome stood impatiently for an answer.

"Be-Because"

"Because what?" she yelled

"I can't say it" he sighed

"Fine, if that's all you have to say then goodbye Inuyasha" Kagome hissed, turned her heels around and began to walk away.

"Kagome! WAIT!" he yelled

Inuyasha called for her again but Kagome didn't stop, she just kept walking.

_I have to do something before I lose her thought Inuyasha_

_Tell her your feelings…feelings…feelings a voice echoed in his head. Then without thinking Inuyasha said something he never said before._

"Kagome you have to believe me, I don't love her because…

I LOVE YOU"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. _What did he say?_ She turned around to face Inuyasha who was blushing madly.

"Y-you love me?" she asked making sure she heard right.

"Yes Kagome Higurashi I'm in love with you!" "I don't care for Kikyou anymore, you have to believe me" Inuyasha was on his knees.

Kagome walked to him and kneeled down beside him. She sighed and whispered "I love you too" she smiled and kissed him in the lips. He returned the kiss and they kissed passionately for 3 minutes. They then broke apart, got up, and walked away leaving a sleepy Kouga on the ground.

As Inuyasha and Kagome walked around since it's still early to bring her home, they were caught up in their thoughts to talk.

_She believes me, she actually believes me. Thought Inuyasha_

_C: Yea knucklehead don't do it again_

_I: Ugh you're back _

_C: Yup dumbass I told you I'd be back_

_I: I didn't think it would be that soon_

_C: When did you expect me to be back?_

_I: Umm…maybe in another 50 years or so would be nice_

_C: Har Har Har very funny, anyway you have just confessed your feelings to a girl for the first time how does it feel?_

_I: It feels…wait…if you're me then you already know_

_C: Yea that's right_

_I: So why are you asking me when you already know (growl)_

_C: I just wanna see if you know it as well, so how does it feel to love someone?_

_I: It feels good in a sort of way I guess_

_C: Uh huh ok? Umm…I guess you aren't that sure about your feelings for someone else_

_I: How am I supposed to know (growl)_

_C: Well if you really love her you need to be positive about your feelings toward her or its just one big lie if you ask me._

_I: No one did_

_C: Oh being smartass now huh, well then if you're so smart I'm gonna leave it to you to figure it out **on your own.**_

_I: Screw you _

_C: Hmm…Screw me huh that means screw yourself since I'm you_

_Argh! Just leave me alone_

_C: Don't worry, I won't leave I'm in your head enjoying the movie but, when you do find out about love let me know, ciao_

_I: Stupid conscious _

_K: He loves me! Omg I'm so happy it's not that Kikyou because I'd be devastated if he was. I love him so much!_

_C: Wow only 17 and you're in love. You go girl!_

_K: Hey you're back I missed ya_

_C: Yea, yea, yea I missed you too but lets skip the mushy stuff we have to get down to business._

_K: Conscious have business?_

_C: Yup anyway seems you like this Inuyasha_

_K: Yea (dreamy sigh)_

_C: Hmm…let's do a quiz to see if you're really in love with him_

_K: Ok that sounds fun_

_C: Ok Q1 what do you like about him?_

_K: Well he's handsome, cute, adorable…_

_C: Yea I get it, I mean what do you like about him in the inside not the outside… Or better yet, what makes him different from any other boys you dated all your life?_

_K: Well he's…he's different from them_

_C: Uh huh_

_K: Umm…can I go to the next question I have to think about it_

_C: Ok Q2 if you were to see Inuyasha with Kikyou again what would you do?_

_K: I would kick her ass that's what_

_C: HA Spunk you're funny, Ok Q3 if Inuyasha were to go out with Kikyou again what would you do?_

_K: Ok what's with the questions about Kikyou and Inuyasha? Is there something gonna happen that I don't know about?_

_C: Ok 1 I'm the conscious here 2 I ask the questions 3 shut up and answer the question, I'm just testing on how your feelings toward him_

_K: Argh ok I don't know how to answer these questions by words but if were to my heart then I can answer it_

_C: I see, so you need to find out more about him, such as what occurred this morning?_

_K: Omg! I almost forgot to ask_

_C: Don't worry dear; I'll come back when you have found your answers of love. Bye_

Kagome came back to reality and knew what she had to do. She took a deep breath and let the words come out her mouth.

"Inuyasha" Kagome broke the silence.

"Yea Kagome"

"Something's been bothering me"

"Yea, me too, stupid conscious" he muttered

"What was that Inuyasha?" Kagome said puzzled

"Umm…nothing what's bothering you? Changing back to the subject that was bothering Kagome

"I just wanna know what did happen this morning?"

"Oh yea that umm… well it went like this"

_Flashback_

"_Where is she? Damn it I wanna surprise her so bad"_

_Just then 2 figures appeared at the front of the dance studio window. They seem to be arguing. Then one figure left while the other went inside the studio._

"_Inuyassie!" said the figure._

"_Damn it what are you doing here Kikyou? She's gonna ruin the surprise damn it! Inuyasha said mentally to himself._

"_Why to visit my boyfriend silly"_

"_Ok? Now where is he?"_

"_Inuyassie you're such a funny puppy"_

"_Kikyou I told you we were through a year ago and you suddenly come out of nowhere like a bug" he growled_

"_Oh Inuyassie don't be so mean" she cooed_

"_Kikyou don't call me INUYASSIE! And get out and I mean NOW!"_

"_What's the rush baby?"_

"_I'm NOT your baby either bitch! Get out now, I have better things to do than worry about you being around"_

"_Aw Inuyassie you worry about me!"_

"_That is never gonna happen slut, NOW GET OUT!"_

"_Alright but before I go" Kikyou kissed Inuyasha in the lips as soon as Kagome arrived._

_Inuyasha smelt salty tears and familiar scent enter his nose. He turned around to see a hurt Kagome._

"_SO THIS IS YOUR SURPRISE! BY GETTING BACK WITH YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND!"_

_Kagome ran out before inuyasha could say anything._

_End of Flashback_

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"For what?" Inuyasha looked at her concerned

"Well I jumped to conclusions and I made things worst" she sighed

"No, don't think like that Kagome, if anyone's to blame it's Kikyou." He turned to face her.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"No problem"

"Uh Inuyasha"

"Yea?"

"What was my surprise?"

"Oh yeah, about that" Inuyasha picked up Kagome.

"Hey put me down Inuyasha I can walk thank you very much" she struggled to get of his grip.

"It's faster this way" was all he said and he ran off. Kagome clutched Inuyasha's shirt closer and closed her eyes fearing that she might fall. Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled. When he came to a stop Kagome looked up to see they were back at the studio.

"Uh Inuyasha why are we here?"

"Your surprise is in here" he grinned and led the way.

Kagome just let out an "Oh" and followed. Kagome followed him into a room that she has not seen before. She entered the dark room and couldn't see anything. But when Inuyasha put on the lights she awed at the room. It seemed to be a ballet room.

She let a wow escape her mouth.

"So you like it?"

"Like it I don't like it…"

"Inuyasha put his head down in shame.

"I LOVE IT!" she exclaimed making Inuyasha jump.

"Omg it's like the ballet class I took when I was 7" she then turned to Inuyasha and glared at him.

"What?" he looked confused.

"How'd you know I took ballet?"

"Well 1 because I was watching you dance when you broke in the studio last week 2 because a little birdy told me." "Well actually 2" he added.

"Sango and Miroku I should have known" she shook her head

"So why'd you make me a ballet room?"

"Again Sango and Miroku, they told me the accident" he then whispered the last part.

"Oh" she said sadly at the thought. Then she changed from sad to happy, she hugged Inuyasha trying to act happy not to worry him. Inuyasha hugged her then said.

"So you mind showing me some of your moves since I didn't get to see it fully last time" he grinned.

"Uh sure" she smiled. Inuyasha walked to the radio and put on some music there he watched as the graceful Kagome dance. When she had finished Inuyasha kissed the exhausted girl took her hand and placed 2 small metals in her hand. Kagome looked at in shock but was happy at the same time. Inuyasha then smiled and walked out the door.

**A/N: So how do you like it so far? I know it's a lot but I don't want to end so soon. If you are wondering what those metals was, it's….A SECRET! Ha ha! Sorry but you need to find that out later. Chapter 11 coming up!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

After days of practicing the routine and the udder groans and painful feet, the 2 dancers had the routine down and ready. With the dance 2 month away the two were ready for it. When they departed, Inuyasha was disturbed by a phone call. (If you're wondering it's January and the contest is not til March)

"Hello" Inuyasha said in his regular grumpy voice.

"Hey Inuyasha" said Miroku cheerfully

"What do you want monk"

"Wow Inuyasha, you're spending so much time with Kagome and your little dancing that you don't have time for your friends" he teased "You can't even remember my name"

"Duh, the competition is in a month and of course I have to spend time with Kagome, she's my girlfriend you idiot"

"Yea, you spend so much time with those 2 things you don't have time for anything else around you" he scoffed

"I DO SO!" he yelled

"Hmm…if so you don't mind hanging out with me and a few other guys who were your so called friends til you became busy"

"Are you jealous Miroku?" Inuyasha laughed changing the subject.

"No my dear Inuyasha I just simply want to hang out with you before you forget us like last time"

"SHUT UP MIROKU! I told you that's not gonna happen since that's all in the past!" "I don't like her, I like Kagome!"

"Splendid. Meet us tomorrow at 2 PM at the club where we used to hang out" "If that's ok with you" he chuckled.

"Of course it's alright! I'll prove you wrong!"

"Great see you tomorrow if you even show up" he laughed again

"I'll be there monk" was all he said and hung up the phone.

He drove back home thinking of Kagome. _Kagome (sigh) I can't wait to see her again I can't believe she said yes when I asked her out. _

Inuyasha then remembered that he had asked Kagome out.

_Flashback_

"_Inuyasha I told you for the millionth time I can't go out with you!" "You know I'm so busy with so much stuff, yet you continue to bug me!"_

"_Come on Kagome we're boyfriend and girlfriend now!"_

"_Inuyasha you're starting to sound like Kouga!"_

"_WHAT! Do not compare with me with that stupid wolf!"_

"_Then stop acting like him!" Kagome turned her back on him._

"_Fine if you won't go then it's over!" Inuyasha yelled at her but after realizing what he said he put his head down hoping she won't agree to that_

_Kagome was shocked at what he had said. It was true that they're boyfriend and girlfriend and all he wanted to do was spend time with her. But nooo she was being so selfish. _

_She sighed and said "Ok Inuyasha you win, but just this once!"_

_Inuyasha put his head up happy and hugged her._

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he kissed her on the cheek._

"_Yea, yea, yea, but just this once I have too much to do"_

"_Don't worry you wont regret it!" he grinned_

_He let go of her and she walked to the door._

"_Kagome?"_

"_Yea Inu?"_

"_I didn't mean what I said" he whispered._

"_I know" she smiled that he had apologized. "Anyway I'll see you tomorrow at 2:30?"_

"_YEA!" he said happy once again. _

_End of Flashback_

"Damn it!" He yelled swerving onto on coming traffic causing many drivers to curse at him and wave fists at him.

"My first date with Kagome and it's tomorrow!" he yelled as he drove properly.

"Damn it and she won't go with me again!" he yelled a string of swears as he thought of it.

"I'm hanging out with Miroku and the guys and at the same time and day I have a date with Kagome!" "I can't back out of any of them!"

As he drove he passed by a hospital, giving him an idea.

"I won't back out either of them if I'm sick" he grinned.

"I can arrange another date with Kagome sometime else since I'm sick and be able to hang out with the guys as she stays home…"

He felt a pain of guilt when he thought of leaving Kagome alone at home, with nothing to do.

"I'm sure she's gonna be busy doing something else anyway" he muttered to himself, trying to get rid of the guilt in him. He parked up to his house where he lived with his half-brother Sesshoumaru.

"So I heard you have a date tomorrow with some girl" Sesshoumaru said as his half-brother entered the house.

"Where'd you hear that" he growled.

"Oh she left a message did I forget to tell you" he grinned.

"Mind your fucking business Seeshoumaru!"

"I'll do whatever I want"

"Oh so I can do what I want" he grinned "Even if it has to do with your girlfriend"

"Keep Rin out of this" he growled

"Oh I can do whatever I want" he mocked. "Now where'd you hear that from?" "Oh from you" he laughed

Sesshoumaru stormed off to his room, while Inuyasha checked his message from Kagome. He pushed the button that was blinking and listened.

_Hey Inuyasha! This is Kagome; I see that you're still not home. Anyway I look forward seeing you tomorrow! I'm sorry if I hadn't been supportive with our relationship so to make it better I'm gonna make sure you have fun! See you tomorrow!_

Then with a beep the message ended. Inuyasha felt guiltier by the second. _She's blaming this on herself and now she wants to make it better. But she can't since I'm gonna have to break the date. _Inuyasha sighed "this is gonna be harder than I thought" Inuyasha went upstairs to his room, picked up the phone and dialed the numbers to Kagome's house.

**A/N: Isn't Inuyasha mean! I can't believe he did that to her and not to the guys! Don't worry Readers he'll get what he deserves. Muhahaha I'm evil! NOT! Ok back to the story. Chapter 12 guys! Oh plez RR I haven't asked you to do that in a while. So since I'm entertaining you, you won't mind telling me how you feel about**

**it so far. It's the least you can do. Please (puppy eyes) **

**Sorry I got sidetracked back to the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

When the phone stopped ringing it was answered by a squeaky young voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey umm…can I talk to Kagome" Inuyasha said acting a little sick.

"Oh hey Inuyasha!" Souta exclaimed.

"Yea, uh hey there squirt" he said nervously, he didn't know what to say to a 12 year old boy.

"Inuyasha? Are you ok? You sound sick." Souta said worried.

"Yea I'm ok, can I talk to Kagome?" he said patiently

"Sure, hold on"

"KAGOME!" yelled Souta. Inuyasha could hear him calling his sister.

"What?" said Kagome climbing up the stairs to investigate why her brother is calling her?

"Phone, It's your boyfriend" he said giving her kissy lips as he said this.

"Shut up twerp" she shouted.

"You could have been nice to say thank you for keeping him on the phone" he teased.

"Ok thank you….for ruining my life now git"

"Yea, yea, yea go talk to your boyfriend" he walked out of his sister's room.

Kagome picked up the phone "Hey Inuyasha!" "Sorry for my brother, he's a pest" she groaned.

"Hey don't worry about it I have a brother too" he said remembering what he was supposed to do. So he put on his sick voice as he talked to her.

"So what's up" Kagome spoke up

"Uh…it's about tomorrow with our date, you see I…"

Kagome interrupted "You can't wait either huh? Me too, I'm so excited are you excited?"

"Yea" he said a sick voice.

"Inuyasha you don't sound good are you ok?" Kagome said worried.

"Yea I'm ok" "I can't wait for our date tomorrow" he tried to say.

"You don't have to go if you don't feel good"

"No I'm ok, really" he acted like he wanted to go which he did. He was now feeling sick now from all the guilt and all the lies he's doing. Well he is telling the truth but not in his sincere voice.

"No, I can't risk your health just to go on a date" "We'll have to reschedule again next time I guess." She said feeling down at the thought.

_Wow she's really worried about me. Now I feel really bad doing this Inuyasha thought._

"Ar-are you sure"

"Yea it's ok I understand" she sighed.

"Ok then, bye" he said sadly

"Bye" she whispered.

They both hanged up, both feeling down about the canceled date. Inuyasha was happy that he can do one thing, but upset he can't do the other.

He sat up and looked at his clock. It was 10 PM. Inuyasha went to the bathroom, changed, brushed his teeth, and went to bed.

Meanwhile Kagome was home thinking and worried about Inuyasha.

"I feel bad that the date was canceled" "But here I go being selfish again" "Maybe I'll visit him tomorrow?" "Well he didn't say I couldn't visit him and I'm just checking if he's alright." Kagome mumbled to herself. She made up her mind, tomorrow she would visit Inuyasha!

**A/N: I know you hate me because I'm ending the story so early. But hey why should I spoil all the fun all in one chapter? Hee, Hee once again I'm evil! Muhahaha! But this is all the better for you to tune in and read my story! Chapter 13 Y'all! 13 is my lucky number that's why I'm gonna tell you what happens there! Ok without further ado here's Chapter 13! **


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

The next day Inuyasha woke up and looked at his clock it was 12 PM and he had to get ready. So he lazily got up and walked into his bathroom. He took a shower and changed into his clean clothes. (NO DROOLING)Now he was awake but he was hungry so he went down and ate lunch since he missed breakfast. After lunch he went into the living room and watched TV. When he looked at his watch it was 1:55. So he got up put on his K-Swiss sneakers, grabbed his keys and left. When he backed up and drove off he didn't know that Kagome was on her way. He drove to the club, parked and headed in. There he saw he's friends sitting at the old table he used to sit at.

"Hey Inuyasha!" "You actually have time" sneered Miroku.

Inuyasha took a seat and looked around him. It had been awhile since he last came here.

"So Kohoku I guess you owe me 100 pesos" Miroku grinned.

"Damn it" he said taking out his wallet and handing Miroku 100 pesos.

"Owe?" what does he owe you for?" Inuyasha said confused.

"Well me and Kohoku here betted. He betted 100 pesos that you wouldn't come and I betted that you would" "So I won" he smiled

"Oh I feel so welcomed back" he said being sarcastic.

"Well I thought you wouldn't come back, since your new girlfriend" Kohoku spat

"I could never abandon my friends" grinned Inuyasha

"Whatever" they all said.

The waitress came and took their orders. As usual Miroku gets slapped in the face for groping her.

She came back with their orders and they ate.

Meanwhile Kagome arrived at Inuyasha's house. She saw no car in the driveway and became suspicious. She rang the bell and there was no answer. (If you are wondering where's Sesshoumaru, he's out with his "girlfriend" ok back to the story) Kagome

became worried and took out the metal and opened the door. She looked around and called for Inuyasha. But there was no answer so she looked around. She looked all the rooms downstairs, outside, and then went upstairs. She looked into rooms where she stumbled into Sesshoumaru's room which was dark and cold. Kagome just looked but didn't both to go in. So she looked around some more and eventually found Inuyasha's room, which was really messy.

"Argh…Inuyasha never heard of cleaning up his mess?" "She tried to get through his stuff. She sat down on his bed and looked around her.

"I can't stand this!" Kagome then got up and cleaned up Inuyasha's room. By the time she was done she looked at her watch, it was 4 PM. (How embarrassing the girlfriend has to clean up the boyfriend's room)

"Ugh might as well get something to eat" she said to herself as her stomach grumbled to be fed. She headed downstairs and put in beef ramen noodles since that's was mostly there. She then went upstairs to wait for the noodles to finish.

"Hmm…I wonder if he brought he's cell phone" she wondered. She picked up the phone and dialed the numbers to Inuyasha's cell. Inuyasha was resting perfectly when he finished his food. But was soon disturbed by his cell phone.

"Hello" he growled from being disturbed as he rested.

"Oh so I see you're feeling better" Kagome teased.

_Oh shit Kagome! _"Uh I feel a little better" he lied.

"Oh good then you don't mind if I visit you, since you're feeling better" Kagome knew he was lying but she just went through with it to have fun with him.

"Uh I don't know if that's such a good idea" Inuyasha he tried to cover up his lie.

"Why?" "Since you're feeling better I thought I should see my boyfriend" she giggled.

"Kagome please don't come I-I…" he couldn't finish it because Kagome interrupted.

Miroku and the others were eavesdropping on the couples talk.

"Too late Inuyasha I'm already on my way so get ready" she smiled _let's she how fast can he come back she thought as she lay on Inuyasha's bed._

"Umm…take your time I'm dressing up now" "Bye" he hurriedly said and hanged up.

"Uh guys I-I have to take of this" he said getting up.

"Oh we understand Inuyasha" smiled Miroku

"Yea we understand that if you don't hurry you're gonna be caught in your own lie" sneered Kohoku.

"Fuck you guys" he lastly said and ran to his car.

He speeded off running through about 10 red lights and about 50 drivers were cussing at him. Inuyasha didn't care he had to get there before Kagome did. In about 5 minutes he parked his car in the driveway of his house, ran out slamming the door, and jiggled the keys to open the door. When it clicked open he was too afraid of Kagome finding out he lied to notice her scent. He ran up to his room and closed the door. He also didn't notice Kagome sitting at his computer desk. He changed furiously; Kagome watched her boyfriend strip to his boxer and then put on new clothes causing her to blush madly. (Again NO DROOLING)When he was done he then noticed his room was clean.

"Did Sesshoumaru do this?" he said out loud.

"No I did" Kagome spoke up shaking off the blush.

Inuyasha stood frozen and looked at his mirror. He saw Kagome sitting on his computer desk and with her hands crossed. He knew she was mad but she didn't show it.

"Wow 5 minutes to get from where you were back here" "New record" she smiled

"H-How did you get here?" "And when did you get here?" he said turning around facing Kagome.

"Oh lets see I arrived here at 2:30 and you came back before 7. So maybe about 5 hours and to answer your second question" Kagome held up a key chain with a key to his house in it. (Yes the metal he gave her was the key to his house, how romantic, but I feel bad for him right now) Inuyasha mentally kicked himself in the head, couple days ago he had given her the key to his house at the studio. He had forgotten that, allowing her the entrance to his house when she wanted.

"Uh umm…Kagome I can explain" he stuttered. He then heard a ding downstairs.

"You can tell me during dinner" she said and walked past him.

He followed her and smelled beef ramen causing his mouth to water. When they have reached the kitchen she took out the big bowl of cooked ramen and set it at the table. She took out 2 bowls and filled it up with noodles. When she was done she sat down and began to eat.

"Go on eat, I didn't put poison in it" she glared at him as he stood still. He slowly sat down put some noodles on the fork and put it in his mouth. Liking the taste he ate more and quickly. The meal was silent, no one spoke. When they were finished Inuyasha looked down at his hands and fiddled with them while Kagome stared. Inuyasha then looked up and stared back at Kagome.

"So are you gonna tell me why you lied to me" Kagome spoke to him with her arms crossed against her chest.

Inuyasha had a lot to say, so he took a deep breath and said "I'm really sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to lie to you" "I didn't want to hurt your feelings when I broke off the date" "Miroku had me spend time with the guys since I'm so busy to even spend time with my friends" "I thought that if I pretended to be sick you'd understand and call off the date and reschedule another one" "I'm sorry Kagome I just ruined our relationship even more and broke your trust" "I understand if you don't want to be with me" Inuyasha finished and sighed.

"Are you done?" she then spoke. Inuyasha nodded and waited for the shouting, but it never came.

"Inuyasha, you could have just told me that you wanted to hang out with your friends instead of lying to me" "I understand that you want to hang out with them since you've been busy with the dancing and with me" "I can't blame you for lying to me just because you haven't talked to your friends in a long time" "Heck I haven't talked to Sango in a while" "But understand this Inuyasha, I love you and you can't just keep secrets and lie to me, just tell me what the problem is and well solve it together" "And no I don't want to leave you and I forgive you" finishing her speech she smiled.

Inuyasha looked up at her and smiled at her. She forgave him for lying. Then his face turned angry.

"Kagome who told you, you can get into my house without permission?" "And why were you in my room?" "And why did you clean up my room! I like the way it is!"

"First of all Inuyasha I told myself to go in because I worried about your health which won't matter now when I get though you, second of all I was in your room waiting for you to come. "And lastly I cleaned up your room because it looked like a tornado had gone through there!" "And as a girlfriend it's embarrassing to see how my boyfriend lives! "Even Sesshoumaru's room looks better than yours!"

Inuyasha and Kagome argued throughout the night. Well, she had to go home at 10. And Sesshoumaru came home from his date. Inuyasha was happy that Kagome still loved him after what he did. There after 2 nights he had a good night sleep.

**A/N: See I'm not that evil. Kagome and Inuyasha made up and are still together. But there's still more to come Readers! More bumps to the road of finding out how**

**much they love each other. That includes Kikyou and Naraku, and maybe more of Kouga. But for now seat back and enjoy the happy couple for now, cause in the up coming chapters I'm not gonna be so nice. Don't worry that includes Sango and Miroku, I haven't forgotten about them. In fact I'm dedicating this next chapter to them. I'm gonna keep Inuyasha and Kagome out of this one for now. SO HEADS UP Readers! Chapter 14 with Sango and Miroku! ENJOY!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Remember Readers this chapter is about Sango and Miroku. So don't be surprised if Kagome and Inuyasha don't talk a lot. And remember guys don't forget to RR! Onward to the story!**

_**Chapter 14**_

Miroku sighed of boredom of nothing to do. He was at the park sitting by "himself". (Surprising isn't it? Miroku is alone with no girls to grope! So this is heaven? Lol sorry) Inuyasha was busy practicing with Kagome of their routine for the dance competition. Plus he doubts any of his other friends are free. So he sighed hoping for a sign or something would fall out of the sky giving him something to do. Suddenly a Frisbee flew out of nowhere and hit him in the head.

"Oww when I asked for a sign to fall out of the sky I didn't mean to hit me in the head" he muttered to himself as he rubbed the bump where the Frisbee had made contact. A girl came running and saw Miroku on the ground.

"Omg! I am so sorry" the girl said helping Miroku up to his feet.

"It's ok…" He looked at her dazzled by her beautiful smile and red hair. (From heaven to hell, I knew this was too good to be true! Hold it that don't sound right oh well I'm gonna leave it at that, sorry guys)

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Ayame" "Sorry I hit you in the head, I'm not good with my aim." She blushed.

"Oh it's quite alright, but you can make it up by bearing my children" he smiled

"Pervert!" she smacked him in the head with the Frisbee.

"Omg I'm so sorry!" She said "I get angry easily."

"You're not the only one" a voice behind her says.

"Oh my lovely Sango!" "I knew you couldn't keep away from me" he grinned.

"Please Hentai, don't make me gag I just had lunch" she held her stomach

"You know you love me Sango" he grinned

"Whatever" she said and looked at Ayame. "Oh I'm sorry I'm Sango and you are?"

"Oh no I'm sorry I'm Ayame I just moved here"

"Nice to meet you Ayame and it's good you moved here!" "Everything is great here in Tokyo, Japan…well except Miroku over there" She pointed her thumb back at Miroku who was getting closer to Sango's butt. He was about to grab it but Sango was too quick and smart for him. She grabbed his arm and tossed him to the ground. The impact on the ground made him unconscious.

"See what I mean, stay away from this lecher, don't turn your back on him for a second, and be prepared when he's around. Sango said looking at the sleepy Miroku

"Wow you know a lot about Miroku" she giggled

"Well that's what I get when I met him last year at the mall." She sighed remembering her and Kagome meeting them at the mall and had a break dancing competition.

"I don't know if I'm happy if I moved here in Japan." She then remembered why she had moved here.

"OoO please tell me how you felt when you moved here to Japan. And how'd you meet Miroku"

"Well let's sit down, it's a long story."

"Ok" But what about Miroku?" she stared at the motionless guy who slept on the ground curled up with his thumb in his mouth. (Aw that would have been a cute sight)

"Don't worry about him, 3 reasons to leave him like this." "1 he's less annoying and won't bother us 2 he's used to this, he'll wake up like nothing happened 3 because he looks cute like that."

"It seems you're used to this as well and know him pretty well."

"Well you'll see what I mean when you get to know him"

"Ok" Ayame sat on the bench besides Sango. She remained quiet as Sango began to tell how they met. Unknown to them Miroku was awake and was eavesdropping in their conversation.

"It started when I was just 7 and I moved to Japan.

_Flashback_

_I had moved to Japan when I was 7 because my mother was here sick and I had to see her before she died. When I arrived at the hospital my mother was there hardly breathing._

"_Sango, before I go to heaven I just want you to know that I love you and I will always will." "I want you to follow your dreams" that's all I ask."_

"_Mama don't go please" cried Sango_

"_Please Sango be happy I want you to see you happy before I go"_

_Sango smiled at her mother._

"_I'll never forget that smile" she said breathing heavily._

"_Mama please be ok!"_

"_Don't worry Sango I'll watch over you everyday" "Just do me a favor and follow your dreams, ok?"_

"_Ok Mama" she whispered_

"_I love you Sango"_

"_I love you too mama"_

_With the last of her strength she hugged and kissed Sango goodbye and died in her arms._

_There Sango cried on her mother's dead body, wishing she would come back._

_After a while Sango had to live with her aunt and she did what her mother's last request. She always wanted to be a dancer all her life. The 7 year old looked around and found an ad on a paper that said _

_Ballet Lessons for Your Little Darlings! Make Their Wish Come True! _

_Lessons will be held on 42 Broad Way Avenue at the dance studio. _

_For ages 5-10! Come NOW!_

_Sango ran with the paper and showed her aunt. _

"_Sango darling you know that dance lessons are expensive and you need to practice hard to become one"_

"_But Auntie my mother's last request was to follow my dreams and I want to be a dancer" "I promise I'll practice my hardest" she pleaded._

"_If this is what you really want…then ok" she sighed_

_Sango hugged her aunt and she thanked her._

_The next day Sango and her aunt went to the studio and signed her up. Sango looked around to see a lot of dancers. She sighed "I hope I do well" Then she stumbled to find a young girl in the corner with black raven hair in pigtails and a sad look on her face._

_Sango walked up to her said _

"_Hi I'm Sango and you are?"_

"_I'm Kagome" the girl said sadly_

"_What's wrong Kagome-Chan?" Sango looked worried at her_

"_Well this is my first day here in the dance studio and I don't know anyone" she said looking at Sango._

"_Cool! I'm new here too!" she said happily_

"_Wow, cool now I have someone to talk to!" she smiled_

"_Of course!"_

"_Uh Sango-Chan?" asked Kagome_

"_Yea Kagome-Chan"_

"_Will you be my friend?"_

"_Of course Kagome-Chan you're my best friend!" she smiled_

"_Thanks" Kagome hugged Sango and Sango hugged back._

_They have been best friends since. They have been practicing really hard at each others house. _

_Then during the dance recital Kagome-Chan held Sango's hand nervous this was her first dance she ever did._

"_Kagome-Chan! Stop being nervous, you're making me nervous! Sango commanded_

"_Sorry, it's just that this is my first recital and my daddy is gonna be here to see me dance and I don't want to mess up in front of him"_

"_Don't worry you won't, just stay calm and remember the dance steps we have been practicing."_

"_Thanks Sango-Chan" she smiled and Sango smiled back. The curtains were lifted and they began to dance. After the dance Kagome left to see her mother while Sango stayed back and waited for her aunt. She found her aunt and they headed home. The next day the phone rang. _

"_This Sango, may I ask who's calling" she asked politely_

"_It's Kagome" she sniffed_

"_Kagome-Chan, why are you crying?_

"_My father was killed in a car accident yesterday, so he couldn't see my recital" she cried._

"_Oh Kagome I'm sorry" "I'm sure he would have been proud of you if he saw you on stage."_

"_It's ok Sango-Chan and thanks" she stopped crying_

"_So what's up?" trying to lighten the mood._

"_Oh nothing I just needed someone to talk to" Kagome sighed_

"_If it makes you feel any better my mother died too so I feel your pain" Sango sighed_

"_I'm sorry Sango-Chan" she whispered_

"_For what?"_

"_For reminding you the death of your mother" she whispered_

"_It's ok at least I know there's someone there for me and can share the same pain as me" she smiled._

"_Sango-Chan I'm glad we're friends"_

"_Likewise Kagome-Chan"_

_The girls grew up together and talked about everything. It was like they were sisters; they went over each others house and looked out for each other. They have been friends for 10 years both having the dream of being a dancer._

"Wow, that's cool Sango" Ayame was stunned.

"Thanks" she blushed

"I think you should be happy here in Japan, you have a best friend of 10 years, you have a stalker, and you look smart and are pretty"

Sango blushed even more. "I guess I should be happy I moved here to Japan" she smiled

"So tell me how'd you met Miroku" "You told me why you moved to Japan and about your best friend Kagome, but you haven't told me about Miroku"

"Well that's easy last year Kagome and I went to the mall, as we passed by we happened to meet two boys break dancing. One was Miroku and the other was he's best friend Inuyasha, who is currently dating Kagome, anyway they challenged us to break dance and not surprising, we kicked their asses. Since then we have been friends. Well Kagome and Inuyasha are more than friends, if you know what I mean"

"Yea I know, but what about you and Miroku?

This caught Miroku's attention.

"Well I like him and I know he likes me"

"But?"

"Well it's his way of showing he likes me, it's a pain in the ass"

"Well that's how he was taught and it's a habit that he can't break since he had does it all the time" Ayame said trying to cheer up her new friend

"Yea, I guess you're right." She sighed.

It had been quiet for 3 minutes til Ayame spoke up again

"So Sango, are you ever gonna dance again?"

"Well I gave up that dream years ago, but Kagome still does it"

"Why! That was your mother's dying wish! She exclaimed

"I-I don't know?" I guess I'm afraid it'll bring back old memories"

"But it'll bring new memories" Ayame calmed down.

"I guess you're right but who am I gonna dance with, as my partner?"

"I'll be" Miroku jumped out of his hiding place, scaring the hell out of the girls.

"MIROKU! YOU IDIOT DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" she punched him in the head.

Then realizing what Miroku said she kneeled down to him "Y-you will?"

"Of course my dear Sango, if it once brought you happiness and is your mother's wish, then I'll do it.

Sango hugged him "Thanks" she said

"No problem my dear"

Then out of nowhere a fist hit him in the head 2 times.

"Ow Sango what was that for?" Miroku whined rubbing his head

"For scaring the hell out us and for eavesdropping! She yelled and walked away.

Ayame shook her head and followed her new friend. And soon after Miroku ran up to them who received 2 punches more for groping both of the girls.

**A/N: Hey Readers! How'd you like that one? It tells more about Sango than Miroku. Sorry but Miroku's past is too embarrassing to write about. Lol, anywhoo we'll be getting back to Kagome and Inuyasha in the next chapter which you're probably dying to know what happens next. But for now let's review what happened so far then a little perview of the coming chapters shall we? Kagome and Inuyasha are together and are practicing for the up coming dance competition. They have 3 enemies they have met Kikyou, Kouga, and Naraku. Well Naraku I haven't talked about him YET! Ok then we have Sango and Miroku who are gonna be partners as Sango goes back to dancing and has met a new friend Ayame. We find out Inuyasha lives with his half brother and they have no parents. You will find that out why in the coming chapters. Ok, you found out Kagome's father died from a car accident, and Sango's mother died from being ill. Now Miroku….hmm I guess I can fit in a little bit of his past in the story. And lastly you'll read the road of finding the meaning for true love between Inuyasha and Kagome, of course with obstacles in the way. Ok that's a little preview/review! Ok enough talking lets get to the next chapter! Chapter 15 guys! Updating soon **


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

**A/N: Dedication to V-Day Y'all! Loves in the air and the party's bumping! The music and people is jumping! Hey that rhymed Ha! Anyway this is gonna be a romantic chapter! Well actually this whole story is supposed to be romantic anyway. But basically this is all lovey dovey chapter. So don't expect violence in this cause it's not gonna happen, unless it's a slap to the face for Miroku! Ok Readers WELCOME TO V-DAY CHAPTER 15!**

It's February 13 and love is in the air! Everywhere you go or look there's red and pink decorations. Cause the next day is every couple's favorite holiday, Valentine's Day! Inuyasha and Miroku have been busy setting up a romantic evening for the girls for weeks. Kagome and Sango were getting suspicious of what they were doing. They even asked millions of questions wanting them to spill the secret. But they didn't break AT ALL! Not even when Kagome and Sango tried to tempt Miroku into telling them, but no luck. Although, Miroku had lost A LOT of saliva from that attempt and took a lot of his strength to hold it in. Cause if he was to spoil the plans Inuyasha swore if he did tell them he would cut his tongue out. The only thing the boys said was that it was a surprise and they won't find out til Valentine's Day. And to go to the mall and buy a new dress for tomorrow night, be ready by 5. The girls did what they said and went to the mall.

"Can you believe them!" yelled Sango

"I know! Inuyasha is my boyfriend; we're supposed to be honest with each other!" "That also counts keeping secrets, even if it's just a surprise!" grunted Kagome

"Yea! And since you're my best friend you're supposed to be honest with me and tell me too!" snickered Sango

"Hmm…this is probably why he didn't tell me" Kagome pouted

"And why's that?"

"Because he knows if he tells me, then I'll tell you, and it won't be a surprise anymore" Kagome yelled in frustration.

"Umm…no I think he doesn't want you to know either"

"WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE" We don't know what they're planning and it's getting on our nerves for weeks!" Kagome threw her hands in the air

"Relax Kag, they'll tell us tomorrow." "Well actually we'll find out tomorrow ourselves" sighed Sango

"Yea I guess you're right Sango" Kagome calmed down as they entered the store

"But can you believe Miroku withstand our plan" Kagome said picking out a dress and observing it.

"I know! It's a miracle! Sango said amazed

"Well…Not really if Inuyasha found out he told us he would be dead by now" Kagome put back the dress on the rack.

"Yea…I guess you're right" "But can you believe he could go through that, being the way he is and all!"

"I guess it is pretty amazing and hard for him to keep it in" Kagome thought of it

_Flashback_

_Kagome and Sango dressed as sluttish as they can. Kagome wore a really tight black T-shirt that showed her belly button and a black mini-skirt. Sango wore a button T-shirt with a black bra inside but only one button buttoned in the middle to conceal it and a blue jean short shorts. They called Miroku over Sango's house to ask him a favor. Hearing Sango's voice Miroku came over in a flash. When he came over he rang the bell and Sango answered. When Miroku answered his jaw dropped all the way to the floor._

"_Sa-Sango!" he stuttered_

"_Hey Miroku, come on in Kagome and I were expecting you" she cooed_

_Miroku followed her in and saw Kagome sitting on the couch with her outfit making him drool. Kagome saw him and smiled._

"_Hey Miroku we've been waiting for you" she said in her flirting voice_

"_Y-you have"_

_Kagome walked over to him and played with his hair. "Yup"_

_Sango joined in and they cornered him to a wall._

"_La-Lady Kagome, Inuyasha would be very mad if he saw you doing this" he gulped_

"_Oh just tell us what we want" she cooed_

"_What's that?"_

"_Oh…just what you 2 are planning for little old us on Valentine's Day" Sango piped in_

"_WHAT! I can't tell you that Inuyasha would kill me if I did!"_

"_Aw Come on Miroku do it for us?" whimpered Kagome fingering his chest_

"_Please, you know you want to" Sango kissed his neck_

_Miroku shuddered and his heart beat very fast_

"_All you have to do is tell us what you're planning, Inuyasha will never know" Kagome whispered in his ear._

"_Don't you like this?" Sango whispered in his other ear and kissed his upper lip._

"_Y-yea"_

"_Tell us please" unison_

"_NO! I told you 2 I can't we've been planning this for weeks and I can't ruin it now" Miroku pushed his way out of the girls grip and headed for the door._

"_You 2 are just gonna have to wait til then" he grinned "Nice try though" And he closed the door behind him. "Leaving the girls pouting._

_End of Flashback_

"How about this?" Kagome pulled out a red glittered, strapless, knee length dress.

"Wow!" That's so KAWAII!" Sango squealed

"I know"

"So go try it on!" "I think I found mine too"

"Ok"

The 2 girls went into the dressing rooms to try out the dresses. The girls came out and they looked at each other's dresses.

Kagome came out with the red dress that fit perfectly on her. It showed off her curves.

And Sango came out with a pink, spaghetti strap, also knee length, and little pink hearts in the end of the dress.

"Oh My God you look beautiful!" Kagome squealed

"You too!" Sango squealed as well

Men passing by whistled at the girls and said

"Ladies God must be punishing me because it hurts to look that damn good" or

"Is it me or are you girls looking so damn hot"

Kagome and Sango blushed. They ignored them and went back in the stalls to change. They came back out their original clothes and went to pay for their dresses. They paid it and went back home.

The girls were so exhausted from today they went to bed early. Sango slept over Kagome's house.

(V-Day)

The next day Kagome and Sango woke up at 9 AM. It was Valentine's Day meaning,

today they were gonna find out what the boys have been planning for weeks. The girls

were so excited. Sango took a shower first, then Kagome. They looked at the clock and

saw it was 10:30. They dressed up in their regular clothes since it was early, the boys

were to pick them up at 5 PM. So the girls headed downstairs for breakfast. There they saw Mrs. Higurashi and Souta there having breakfast.

"Morning Mama, and Souta" Kagome kissed her mom and ruffed Souta's hair, making

Souta mad.

"Morning Mrs. Higurashi" Sango sat down in a chair

"Morning girls" Mrs. Higurashi said drinking her tea

The girls ate some eggs and had juice.

"So you girls going out for today" Mrs. H asked

"Yea" They both said

"Kagome has a date, Kagome a date, Kagome has a date" Souta sang

Kagome punched her little brother in the head. "I know" she smiled

"Ow!" he rubbed his head

"Well you girls get ready ok?"

"Ok" unison.

They finished their breakfast and went to the living room. It was only 11

and it was still too early, so they watched TV. They turned back and forth through

channels til it was 3 PM. They ate lunch and went to change into their dresses. They put

on their dresses then they helped each other with each other's hair. Then they applied

make up. Kagome had on red eye shadow, red blush, red lipstick, red earrings, and her

red high heel shoes. Sango had the same except they were pink. Kagome looked at her

watch to see it was 10 minutes to 5. So they went downstairs to wait for the boys.

The boys arrived on time Miroku rang the bell to get the girls while Inuyasha waited in

the car. When the girls answered Miroku once again drooled. Sango slapped him of

course, he then snapped out of it.

"Here you need to wear these" Miroku gave the 2 girls blindfolds as soon as they got in

the car.

"Why" Kagome grunted getting fed up of being kept out of the secret for long time now

she had to wear a piece of cloth on her face.

"Because it's part of the surprise wench" Inuyasha grinned

The girls growled, snatched the blindfolds from Miroku and put them on.

"Miroku make sure they keep it on" Inuyasha said starting the car

"Why don't trust us Inuyasha" Sango grinned

"Nope" he grinned looking back from the car mirror

"Fine, and Miroku" Sango looked at him even with the blindfold on.

"Yes, my dear Sango?"

"Don't think that even with these stupid blinds that I can't kill you" "So don't even try

anything" Sango growled at him

Miroku whimpered and kept his hands to himself.

The girls crossed their arms and legs and sat back patiently. While Inuyasha drove them to the secret place, after 10 minutes they have arrived. Inuyasha got out the car along with Miroku and the girls, who still had the blinds on.

"Can we take this off now, these itch" Kagome hissed

"Relax, just 2 more minutes" Inuyasha walked with Kagome with his arm around her.

Miroku opened the door with Kagome entering first then Sango followed by the boys.

They opened one more door before taking off their blindfolds. Kagome and Sango opened their eyes and awed. It was a ballroom all to themselves with waitresses and butlers waiting for them. And a band who began to play soft music as soon as they entered.

"Omg you did this" Kagome looked at the place.

"Yup, it took us weeks to reserve this place, then get all this set" Inuyasha grinned

"That was so romantic of you guys" Sango gasped looking at the big ballroom that had red and pink all over and a big banner that said "Happy Valentine's Day Girls".

"Very romantic" Kagome turned and kissed Inuyasha in the lips.

"Thanks" Sango kissed Miroku too.

The boys led the girls to the table and pulled their chairs out. The girls blushed and sat.

The waitress took their orders and they went back to the kitchen.

"You girls look beautiful" Miroku grinned

"Oh and how's this different from the last time you so us" Sango snickered

Miroku blushed, while Inuyasha looked at them confused.

"I guess Miroku hasn't told Inuyasha what happened" Kagome whispered to Sango and chuckled.

"I guess we should let him live since he kept it a secret" winked Sango

The butlers returned with the food, where the 4 ate happily. After an hour and a half of talking, eating, and resting, Inuyasha got up from his seat.

"Kagome may I have this dance" he smiled offering his hand as a new song played.

"Of course" she smiled back accepting his hand. She followed him to the dance floor and began to dance.

Miroku looked at Sango who was watching the happy couple dance. He smiled and got up.

"My dear Sango may I have this dance" he offered his hand this time.

"Huh?" she said looking at him

"It's not fair Inuyasha and Lady Kagome get to dance and fun" "You should be having fun too" he smiled

"How do I know you're not playing a fast one" she narrowed her eyes at him

"Because I want you to have fun, not sit around and watch others have fun"

"But I haven't danced in years" she said sadly

"Well do the best you can then, just have fun" he kneeled down to her

"Well…" she said unsure

"Please" he put on his best puppy eyes he could muster.

"Alright" she sighed and accepted his hand and he leaded her to the dance floor.

She looked down at their feet afraid she might step on Miroku's feet, but Miroku tilted her face to face him. She smiled at him and looked how Kagome was dancing. She wasn't worried about stepping on Inuyasha's feet, so why should she. Sango gained her confidence and followed Miroku's lead. She began to have fun and had to admit Miroku was right.

Inuyasha looked over to Miroku and Sango.

"I didn't know Sango knew how to dance" he said surprised

"Well, she does and you know that now don't you" Kagome smiled

"Yea I guess so" he smiled back at her

"How about Miroku, he's not a bad dancer himself"

"I think he found that out himself too" Inuyasha glared at the couple who was having fun.

The 2 couples spent the rest of the night having fun of each others company and dancing throughout the night. I guess it's true; Valentine's Day is every couple's favorite holiday.

**A/N: Aw! Wasn't that so romantic of the boys! To reserve a ballroom for the girls for just them 4! I guess cupid's arrows have really gotten to these 4, don't you think? Well since that was for V-Day I'm being nice. If you haven't noticed I made Sango nice as well. She didn't hurt Miroku, well only once but that's as generous I can get. So that's Chapter 15. It really should have been chapter 14 because you know Feb. 14 for V-day but oh well. Ok guys I have written too much I need to study. Chapter 16 and an update! Ciao **


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

After the Valentine's surprise from the boys, Sango decided to join with Kagome in her lessons with Inuyasha. With a little confidence and a little support from Miroku she decided to go back to dancing, with Miroku there to help her. Since it has been years, since she last danced anything other than break dancing, so she isn't the best at it.

"Ugh I hate this!" Sango complained as she sat on the floor while Miroku massaged his foot.

"Come on Sango! You just started and now you're quitting again!" Kagome hollered

"We both know I can't dance anymore Kag" Sango sighed

"Well I don't believe you, I think you still can, now get up and let's have another go" Miroku offered his hand to help Sango up from the floor.

"Why do you bother Miroku? I'm just gonna screw up again and step on your foot again" she whined rejecting his hand.

"Because I hate quitters, and I don't want someone I love to quit something her mother wanted her to follow as her last request" he smiled.

Sango blushed. "No Miroku I'm just not meant to dance" she then said

"I can't believe you! Just a couple of days ago what were you doing at the ballroom? Tell me!" Miroku screamed

"Dancing" she muttered

"Thank you! You were dancing and believe or not you were and now you're saying you can't!" he yelled in frustration

"Miroku, this isn't your problem! You don't know what it's like to be me!" Sango snapped

Inuyasha and Kagome watched as the 2 go at it.

"Right! I don't know what's its like to be you! TO have someone love me and have their death wish out to me! Since my parents were never there for me, so basically I don't know ok!" he snapped as well. Miroku was so pissed he stormed out of the studio.

Sango was confused and so was Kagome, but not Inuyasha.

"Um what just happened here?" Kagome spoke up finally

"Miroku just screamed and is pissed off with Sango" Inuyasha snickered at the dumb question

"I know that dummy! You know what I mean!" Kagome narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha

"What's his problem?" Sango turned to Inuyasha

"Well you of course" Kagome pointed out the obvious

"Well I know that, but I mean why?" she glared coldly at Kagome

"Miroku had a rougher life then you think Sango" Inuyasha answered for Kagome

"It can't be that bad" she said questioned

"Wrong again Sango" "I grew up with Miroku, like you grew up with Kagome" "So I know what his been through" Inuyasha chuckled

"So you mind filling in the blanks for us, like what happened to him to make him act like this, Mr. I-Know-Everything." Kagome folded her arms

"Sure milady" he grinned

Sango rolled her eyes and listened up to Inuyasha

"Well Miroku was not a happy child when he was a kid" he began

_Flashback_

_He's parents were always busy and were never had time for him._

"_Mommy can we go to the park later?" 7 year old Miroku asked_

"_No Miroku I'm busy" Miroku's mom left Miroku sad_

_Miroku then found his dad. "Daddy can we go…" Miroku tried to say but he knew the answer._

"_Miroku, I'm too busy go play with your toys or something" he grunted and walked off._

_Miroku bowed his head down in sadness and walked away. _

_This happened for 6 more years. Miroku got fed up, he was a teen and he was alone. He began to be rebellious. He stole CDs, magazine, games, money, and other stuff. He broke laws and flirted with girls. Pretty much that brought him to what he is now. Then I happened to have met him when he was trying to ask out with the cashier girl. _

"_Hey cutie, wanna go out sometime" Miroku grinned stupidly at the lady. Inuyasha was behind him in line watching him._

"_No way jerk" she scoffed and read her magazine_

"_Come on milady, you know you wanna" "If you get lucky you'll get some in the back of my car" he showed his pervert smile._

_The girl looked at him in disgust. "You damn pervert! Get out and leave me alone before I call security!" she yelled. Inuyasha was chuckling at the show he was getting_

"_Come on don't be like that miss, you're so fine, I want you to be mine" he whimpered_

"_That was the worst pick up line, I ever heard!" she yelled_

"_Ok if you won't go out with me will you bear my child?" Miroku held her hand while Inuyasha fell to the floor laughing when he heard what he said._

"_WHAT! You're like what 13 and you're asking me such a stupid question! You're a freak!" she yelled she took the hand he was holding and slapped him in the face. She then stormed to the back of the store._

"_She'll be back" Miroku rubbed the red hand print_

"_Damn that was stupid, but that was funny" Inuyasha folded his arms and leaned on the glass_

"_Hmph, that was nothing" he grinned_

"_So you do this often?" Inuyasha questioned_

"_Hmm… let's see I got slapped by 10 girls last week, and then I got 5 more from yesterday and 1 more today. But I did get hit by an old lady for trying to hit on her. He counted of his fingers as he counted" "I guess so" he then said grinning._

"_Man you're a pervert, you tried to hit on an old lady" Inuyasha shook his head in shame._

"_Aw that's nothing I even hit on little girls" he pervertedly smiled_

"_Damn you're desperate" _

"_Nah I do this for fun" he waved his hand_

"_You're alright, what's your name monk?"_

"_Miroku and you are?" holding out his hand_

"_Inuyasha" ,shaking his hand. "So, why do you do this, other than fun?"_

"_Parents don't have time for me, all work and junk" "So I'm a rebellion" he said it proudly._

"_Same here" Inuyasha grinned_

"_What's to you?" Miroku asked_

"_Ah my parents died in a car crash when I was 7" "So I have to live with my half-brother, he's not much of a big brother or a guardian. So pretty much I take care of myself." He shrugged_

"_Hey your situation is sorta like mine in a way" Miroku thought. "Wanna hang out sometime since we both have no one" he shrugged_

"_Hey just cause you can't get a girl doesn't mean you have to get all homo and ask me out" "I don't go like that monk" he grinned and walked out._

"_Aw that hurts Inuyasha" he put his hand to his heart_

"_Oh it will be when I shove my foot up your ass" he snickered_

"_I can tell this is gonna be a great relationship" Miroku sneered and followed him_

"_Miroku"_

"_Hm Inuyasha?"_

"_Run" Inuyasha his face was red from anger _

"_AHHHH!" Miroku ran away from the angry Inuyasha who was chasing him_

_Inuyasha and Miroku hanged out and were there for each others back. They stole things and were rebellion teens. All because Miroku, having neglectful parents and Inuyasha having no parents, but a quiet, yet mean half-brother. They have been there for each other, even with Kikyou, when Inuyasha had her as a girlfriend and the breakup. They have been best friends for 4 years and are still are._

_End of Flashback_

Sango and Kagome looked at Inuyasha in shocked when he finished. Inuyasha looked at them scared.

"Um are you ok?" he asked

"Miroku was neglected when he was a kid?" Sango said sadly

"You and him were rebellions?" Kagome said surprised.

"Yea and yea" he answered their questions

Kagome then walked up to Inuyasha and smacked him in the head.

"Oi wench what was that for" he yelped in pain

"Inuyasha you idiot, you never told me that your parents died when you were 7! Nor told me you were a rebellion!" she yelled

"You never asked" he complained

"Inuyasha do you love me?" she said sweetly

"Of course Kagome" he said confused

"And if you love me, YOU'LL TELL ME THESE THINGS! NOT KEEP IT TO YOURSELF!"

"Why should I" he said stubbornly

"Because I should know what happened to your parents and why you live with Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome and Inuyasha continued to argue while Sango was dumbfounded. Miroku had such a harsh childhood because his parents never paid any attention to him. While she was being selfish because she had people who love her. Here her mother had given her all the attention and love. Even her death wish was for her to fulfill her dream. While Miroku had no attention or love. And he's parents where ever they are, dead or alive don't even care. Sango knew she had to apologize. So she got up and left, Inuyasha and Kagome were still arguing so they didn't notice.

Sango looked all over for Miroku. She looked at his house, his favorite places, and clubs. Still couldn't find him. Then she headed to the park, where she found him sitting on the bench, still pissed off. She walked over and sat next to him. Not knowing what she supposed to say, she took a breath.

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"Don't be" he sighed

"I-I never thought your parents would do that" she felt like crying

"Well now you do" he looked at her

"Yea, but now I feel guilty now"

"Why?"

"Because my mother loved me, she even wanted her wish to be for me to be a dancer. And I here I'm being selfish and stubborn. I quit my dream because I felt hopeless, alone, and no one there to help me fulfill it." She burst into crying, with her hands on her face. "You had parents who didn't love you but you did what you always wanted to do."

"You shouldn't feel guilty for that" he said putting his arms around her, to calm her down

"Then why does it feel like it?"

"Maybe it's cause you felt this for years, but it never shown and now its showing" he sighed stroking her hair.

"I-I guess you're right" "I keep quitting and quitting, over and over that I kept it all inside me. Then when I realize what I have been doing for years, it comes to bite me in the ass" she sighed breaking the hug from Miroku.

"But you shouldn't feel alone" he then said moving her hair from her soft face

She looked at him, staring at his violet eyes.

"I'll be there with you along the way" he smiled putting his hand on her face

Sango then smiled, feeling better now that she was not alone. She put her hand over Miroku's.

"Lady Kagome, Inuyasha, and anyone else will be there for you too" he added

"Thanks Miroku, I feel much better" her eyes shined like the sun.

She leaned in and kissed Miroku. Miroku kissed back and they sat there kissing for 10 minutes more. Til they decided to head back to the studio thinking Inuyasha and Kagome well be wondering where they were. When they got back, Inuyasha and Kagome where still arguing, they didn't even noticed they were gone for 20 minutes.

"Inuyasha you're such a pain!"

"Kagome you're a wench!"

Miroku and Sango shook their heads in disapproval.

**A/N: There! I had written a little about Miroku and Inuyasha's past. So you can't be mad at me for telling just Kagome and Sango's past. I don't know if you've noticed but all the main characters, Kagome-Sango-Miroku-Inuyasha, in their past there's always a death or something bad that happens when they were 7 years old. Hmm…odd why did I do that? I don't know, if you Readers noticed that and want an answer, that's my answer. I'm just writing what comes to my head so that's all I can say. Ok anyway thanks for reading this chapter and thank you for reviewing my story. **

**And if you're wondering why I have so many chapters yet fewer reviews, it's cause I happen to write so many chapters then post them at the same time not giving people time to review. Hee! Hee! What? You want to find out what happens right? So I did it like that. Lol. Ok so my next chapter is what 17? Ok Chapter 17 coming up! RR**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

With just weeks away from the dance competition, Kagome and Inuyasha practiced 10 times harder and better. No mistakes were gonna be made with the competition just around the corner. Sango and Miroku practiced with them, they couldn't enter the contest since they need more practice to come up with a routine. So they just helped Inuyasha and Kagome however they can.

"KAGOME!" That's all wrong! Do it right!" yelled Inuyasha

"I'm sorry but I'm just too tired" she yelled back

"Well suck it up! The contest is in a few weeks and we can't screw this up now!" he hissed

"Really Inuyasha, I don't want to lose as much as you." "But if you continue to do this to me I'm just gonna die" she snarled

"Then do it properly and I won't have to scream at you" he huffed

"I will as soon as I rest" she said stubbornly and sat next to Sango

"ARGH! Kagome come on, this is no time to be like you!" Inuyasha groaned and tried to pull Kagome back up.

"Hmph…You can't make me" she acted like a 2 year old, having to wiggle out of Inuyasha's grip she sat back down and crossed her arms.

"Kagome get up now!" he groaned

"Inuyasha you won last year and you'll win again this year, so stop your whining!" Kagome snapped

"Last year I won because I won by practicing hard, and this year I might not because I have you as my partner!" he yelled

Kagome stuck out her tongue at him and continued to act hard to get.

"Kagome just do it, he's getting on my nerves" Sango sighed getting up from her seat.

"Sango I'm fucking tired and I'm sweating like a horse" "LET ME REST!" she yelled and she put on her head phones ignoring the yelling of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, let her have her rest, you need one as well" "Since you've been dancing nonstop for 4 hours" protested Miroku

"You don't get it monk! It's in 2 weeks and we're not ready!" Inuyasha hollered

"Well, I think you are. And besides if you continue to practice like this neither of you will be able to even move your feet on the day of the dance" said Sango calmly

"Ugh" Inuyasha growled knowing Sango was right

"Relax Inuyasha, you said the same thing last year with her as your partner" Miroku put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder making sure he doesn't mention her.

"Yea, I know but we've been working so hard, and I don't want that to go to waste" Inuyasha sighed and lightened up a bit

"It won't trust me" Miroku smiled to Inuyasha then walked over to Sango. He bowed to her and held out his hand. Sango blushed and giggled at the same time. She took his hand and they danced.

"Guess they're right" Inuyasha muttered to himself and sat down next to Kagome. Kagome looked up and looked Inuyasha who was watching the two friends dance. Kagome sighed and took off her head phones.

"Alright you win" she sighed and got up.

Inuyasha looked at her "Nah, you rest up I guess I have been hard on you"

"Got that right" Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and continued to watch the couple dance.

"They're not bad" Kagome smiled

"Yea, all they need is a routine and they can enter the competition" Inuyasha grinned

"Inuyasha, do you really think we can win?" Kagome questioned

"Of course, you have me as a partner" he grinned stupidly

Kagome rolled her eyes and let out a little laugh. Just then a loud slam to the door interrupted the couples dancing. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at a couple who stood by the wide open door. There stood Kikyou and Naraku arm in arm grinning.

"I hope you're not entering the competition with those lame dances" Kikyou narrowed her eyes at the couple.

Sango was fuming with anger, wanting to strangle Kikyou, but Miroku held her back.

"Ah Inuyassie and slut, nice to see you again" Kikyou walked up to them with Naraku behind her.

It was Kagome's turn to be angry. "Who are you calling slut, SLUT!"

"Oh the bitch that stole my Inuyassie away from me" she glared

"You're calling me a slut and a bitch because you think that I took Inuyasha from you?" Kagome was then on the floor laughing.

"What's so funny bitch" Kikyou stared at her like she was crazy.

"You, that's what" she said stop laughing then. "First of all you whore I didn't steal Inuyasha away from you, second, you happen to break up with him for some guy and then come back begging for forgiveness because of the slut you are" she grinned

Kikyou was enraged. "Inuyassie you're gonna stand there and allow her to diss me like that?" she spat

"Uh Yea" he smiled while Kikyou was fuming

"So you mind telling us what you are doing here" Kagome asked all the sudden

"I have to protect my Inuyassie from bitches like you" she grinned

"Oh so, who's protecting Inuyasha from you" she gleamed

"Oh think you're so smart, dontcha bitch" Kikyou yelled

"Yea pretty much" she pointed out the obvious

Kikyou growled ignoring Kagome she then turned to Inuyasha "So baby are we entering the contest this year?" she asked politely

"Yea" he said. Making Kikyou's face lighten up.

"But not with you" he then added

Kikyou's face turned back to mad face. "What do you mean honey?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you" Inuyasha sighed

"I guess you do" Kagome grinned as Kikyou sent a death glare to her

"What I mean Kikyou, you slut, I'm going to be entering the dance competition with Kagome as my partner and not you ok?" He said it slowly for her to get

Kikyou was red of anger. "Stupid bitch you'll pay for stealing my Inuyassie, and I'll make sure you lose that competition!" Kikyou yelled. "Come on Naraku, we're going" she stormed out of the studio.

"Nice to see you again Miss Kagome" he gave a wicked smile to her and walked out the door. Kagome shivered from that look in his eyes.

"Wait, again? You've met Naraku? Inuyasha said a little mad and surprised.

Kagome nodded her head.

"What did he do to you?" he growled and checked her if she was ok.

"Damn Inuyasha he didn't do anything to me" Kagome said pissed off. "When I was on my way here on the day I caught you kissing Kikyou…she got mad of the thought and continued….before I came to the studio I happened to bump right into Naraku, that's all"

Inuyasha sighed in relief that nothing happened to her. He hugged her and she hugged him back.

Miroku and Sango were just watching the show and said nothing.

"Ok now that's done, can we go back to the routine" Inuyasha said out of nowhere

Kagome got mad and slapped him in the back of his head.

"Ow whatcha do that for" he groaned rubbing his sore head.

"For ruining the moment" was all she said and went to put the music back on.

When Kagome and Inuyasha were done practicing for the day and Miroku and Sango were tired of dancing they decided to head home. Tired of all the excitement for the day. Miroku was going to take Sango home so Sango said goodbye and followed Miroku to his car.

"So that leaves you and me" Kagome smiled.

"Yup, so need a ride?" Inuyasha grinned.

"Sure, why not" she said and followed him to his black and red Mercedes. As they headed over to the car they were stopped by Inuyasha who smelt a familiar scent. He growled, grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her to walk faster.

"Inuyasha I can walk thanks" she said trying to pry his claw of her

"Walk faster Kagome" he muttered

"Why?" she asked but her questioned was then answered by a speedy figure coming out of nowhere.

"Hello Kagome, my sweet" Kouga smiled and hugged her. Kagome was pulling away from his arms but no luck.

"Get away from her wolf" Inuyasha growled

"Oh you're back huh mutt face" he groaned

"I said get away from her" Inuyasha's face turned redder by the second

"No, she's my woman, so go back to that Kikyou girl" he hissed

"Kouga get off me! I can't breathe" Kagome lied

"Oh I'm sorry my dear" he said and let go. Kagome was then freed from his grip allowing her the chance to get away. She took that chance, ran to Inuyasha and hid behind him.

"Drat, you fooled me my Kagome" he cursed

"And you're a fool to believe it" Inuyasha grinned

"Give me back my woman, you already have one so why take my Kagome"

"I told you wimpy wolf that I don't like Kikyou anymore!" he roared

"Sure you don't, you probably love her" he snickered

Inuyasha was full of anger; he launched an attack on Kouga. Kouga dodged it and punched Inuyasha in the back. He succeeds but Inuyasha got up and punched him in the face. Kouga then had a bloody nose. Kagome was scared and frightened at what she was witnessing. She screamed for them to stop, but they continued to fight. Inuyasha took the final blow; he kicked Kouga in the sacred place leaving him on the ground in pain. Inuyasha then picked up Kagome and dumped her into the back of the car and he drove off.

Inuyasha had to listen to Kagome's loud angry lecture along the way. When she was finally tired of screaming and fell asleep Inuyasha sighed, picked up her and brought her into her house. He tried ringing the doorbell, but it seemed Kagome's family was out. So Inuyasha went up to her window opened it with once hand while the other held Kagome. When he got it opened and went in. He placed the tired and silent Kagome on the bed and tucked her inside. He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. He saw Kagome sigh happily as she slept. He looked at her one last time and headed out the window and back to his car.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

Kagome woke up late that afternoon. She looked around her to find that she was home and that it was dark outside. She took a minute to think how she got here.

_Ok I remember being at the studio, then Inuyasha giving me a ride and Kouga showing up…o yea now I remember! Inuyasha beat up Kouga dropped me to the back of his car and I was yelling at him. I must have fallen asleep and Inuyasha brought me inside she thought to herself. _

Kagome felt a rumble in to her stomach.

"I haven't eaten anything since breakfast" she groaned and got up. She headed downstairs to find it still quiet.

"Hmm…mama, Souta must be visiting a relative and gramps must be at a meeting" she mumbled to herself. She opened the fridge and took out a container, labeled dinner. She opened the top and put in the container in the microwave. She waited 3-4 minutes then took out her dinner. She sniffed it and licked her lips "Mmm…nothing like homemade beef ramen." She said to herself and began to eat. After 10 minutes she finished her dinner and went to watch TV.

She picked up the remote and began to flick through the channels unsure of what to watch. Channel 115: _Burger King have it your way…click _Channel 120: _Presenting Sleepy's new bed! …click Channel 135 on today's news how to lose that weight and become a sexy model! Click _Channel 145: _Sierra Mist taste one shocking refreshing lemon lime. _Kagome got so bored she turned off the TV, and sat there bored. _Argh I'm so_

_Bored! Just give me a sign; I need something to do damnit Kagome argued in her head. _Then answering her plea, the phone rang. _Thank you lord, _Kagome smiled and answered the phone.

"Hello Higurashi residents, how can I help you?" Kagome said politely

"You can help by cutting the crappy attitude" Inuyasha snickered

"Oh it's you" Kagome said in a down voice

"What? Not happy to see me?" Inuyasha said sarcastic

"Nope" Kagome joked

"Ok, so who would you prefer to talk to?" Inuyasha questioned

"Hm…anyone but you" Kagome laughed heartily

"Aw Kagome you're so mean" chuckled Inuyasha

"Why Inuyasha, you're starting to sound like Miroku" Kagome then exclaimed "Omg Inuyasha is becoming another Miroku! Everyone run!" she laughed

"Kagome I will kill you! How can you compare me with that perverted monk" grunted Inuyasha.

"So who would you prefer to be compared with Miroku or Kouga?" she snickered

"Neither" Inuyasha grunted

"Ok then I'll compare with you and Sesshoumaru then" Kagome said with glee

"NO! Don't you dare compare me with that demon" he shouted

"Damn Inuyasha then who can I compare you with?" "Naraku?"

"Don't even say his name" growled Inuyasha

Kagome smiled and decided to have fun with Inuyasha. "No, I'll do what I want and I chose to say Naraku" she hissed

"Kagome, I would kill you right know" Inuyasha threatened.

"So do it" she challenged

"Can't"

"And why not?"

"Because I'm talking to you over the phone" Inuyasha chuckled

"Yea right, you're all talk and no action" she said bored

"That is not true" Inuyasha whined

"I can hear you bark little doggie, now let's see your bite" she sneered

"LITTLE DOGGIE!" he yelled over the phone, making Kagome laugh.

"Relax puppy, I was just kidding" she tried to calm down the angry puppy.

Inuyasha calmed down and stopped yelling. "Kagome are you bored?" he then asked

"Yea pretty much" she sighed

"No wonder you were enjoying pissing me off" he grunted

"Yea but now you're boring" she slumped down her seat

"Ha, serves you right" he rolled his eyes

"So wanna do something tomorrow?" she asked bored

"Sure, wanna go to the park or something?" he suggested

"Whatever anything is better than sitting here bored of nothing to do" she blew the hair that was on her face

"Hmm…maybe I should leave you to do nothing" chuckled Inuyasha

"Inuyasha if you leave me here I swear if I die of boredom I'm taking you with me" she snapped

"Relax Kaggy, I won't let you die of boredom, yet" he grinned

"Oh real nice Inuyasha" she rolled her eyes

"So I'll see you tomorrow at 3 at the afternoon?" Inuyasha said concluding

"Yea, sure, see you then" she said lastly

They said their last goodbyes and hanged up.

Kagome sighed and got up. She looked at the time, which it was 8:50 so she decided to go to sleep early. She brushed her teeth and changed to her pajamas. She then snuggled into her bed and pillow. Pulled the blankets up to her chin and sighed tiredly and went to sleep.

**A/N: I know it's early to end the chapter but I'm tired and this looks like a good time to stop the chapter. I need to think up what's gonna happened next, I know I have to get to the dance chapter sooner or later but I want the chapter to go on longer. Anywhoo thanks for the reviews, such as The-Wind-Dragon-Caller, I'm really happy that you like it! Ok I'm gonna cut this short and head to Chapter 19. Can you believe it 2 more chapters til chapter 20? I think that's when I'm gonna be having the dance chapter on. But for now here's Chapter 19 Readers! Enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

The next day Kagome woke up the next morning. She looked at her alarm clock which blinked 8 AM, she had slept early that night allowing her to wake early that morning. She stood up, stretched her arms and yawned sleepy. She brushed her teeth and headed downstairs. She heard her gramps sleeping on the couch, which meant her family, must have come home last night when she was asleep. She walked into the kitchen and looked through the cupboards for something to eat. Finding nothing, she took out some bread and put it in the toaster. She sighed as she waited for it to pop up. After 30 seconds the toaster popped up the crispy bread. Kagome spread butter over her toast and poured orange juice in an empty glass.

She ate her breakfast when Souta came in the kitchen.

"Hey sis" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Morning sleepy head" she ruffed his hair

"Why are you so happy" he raised his eyebrow oddly

"I had a good night sleep" she smiled

"Surree! Are you sure it's not because Inuyasha is taking you out again" he grinned

"How do you know that!" she yelled

"You were talking in your sleep" he snickered "Oh Inuyasha I can't wait for our date tonight, I love you so much" then he made kissing sounds as he said this.

Kagome was getting madder and embarrassed by the second.

"Really sis you should keep it down, I couldn't sleep, I had to stuff a sock in your mouth just to shut you up" he laughed.

Kagome exploded and yelled cuing Souta to run. Souta ran for his life with Kagome behind ready to strangle him. Souta ran whimpering and yelling back to her

"Kagome I was just kidding, I was just kidding!" "I don't wanna die!" he yelled

"Too late should have thought of that before opening your big baka!" she roared

"MAMA! GRANDPA! HELP!" he yelled

Mrs. Higurashi and gramps were then awake from the racket. Gramps blocked Kagome from reaching Souta, while Souta hid behind Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome was struggling her way passed her gramps to kill Souta.

"You little brat! Get over here so I can kill you!" she yelled

"KAGOME! Her mother hollered to calm her down. "Shut your trap and calm down" she snapped. Kagome stopped struggling and yelling, but she pouted.

"Lucky brat" she muttered to herself.

"Kagome you know better than to chase your brother all over the house just because of little things" her mother rubbed her temples on her forehead.

"But mama, he…" Kagome was then interrupted by her mother.

"I don't care you're still older and you should know better!" she hissed

"Ugh" Kagome moaned and groaned that her mother took Souta's side.

"Now, now Kagome stop bothering your brother and get ready for your date today" "So Souta's says" her gramps smiled ending the argument.

"Fine" she spat and walked passed her grandpa and headed past her mother. Just before running upstairs she punched Souta in the head and ran up the steps.

"Ow" he growled

"Kagome!" her mother yelled. But Kagome closed the door to her room before her mother could say anything.

Kagome took a shower and dressed up in a pink t-shirt and capris. She combed her hair and put on her tennis sneakers. She then looked at the mirror and sighed satisfied with her look. She looked at her clock and saw it was 2:30. Inuyasha won't mind if I got to the park 30 minutes early thought Kagome. She ran downstairs and out the door. She arrived at the park and sat on a bench. She inhaled in the fresh air and placed her head back. Next week was the dance and it was going to be tough. _I hope I'm ready she thought worriedly. I don't want to fail in front of Inuyasha, after all that work. And I DEFINATLY don't want to lose to a bitch like Kikyou. She convinced herself that she was gonna do her best and give it her all on the dance. _

Kagome was so caught up in her thoughts; she didn't notice that Inuyasha had arrived. Inuyasha looked at her and said "Hi". She didn't answer back, so Inuyasha waved his hand in front of her. _Hmm…thinking too hard, are we Inuyasha snickered to himself._

He walked to the lake and filled his hands with water. He quickly went to Kagome before it fell out of his hands. He stood in front of her and dumped the water on her face.

"What the fuck!" Kagome yelled snapping out of her thoughts realizing she was soaked in water.

"Oh good you're awake, I was worried for a second there" Inuyasha chuckled.

"Inuyasha, you stupid idiot why did you do that for!" she hissed

"Duh, you were sitting there like a zombie, I had to do something" he laughed

"Ever heard of shaking or tapping?" "Try it sometime smart ass" she scoffed as she tried to dry herself from the wet call.

"Then what would be the fun of that" Inuyasha whined

"Me having to kick your ass" Kagome said coldly

"Aw Kagome your words are so cold, I might need a coat" Inuyasha grinned

"Yea you'll need a coat, to shove down your throat to shut you up!" she snarled as she walked away

'Aw come on Kagome I was just having fun with you, it was just a joke" he said as he walked beside her

"Oh so it was just a joke, huh? Well I see nothing funny having your boyfriend splash water on you when you're thinking about something" she stopped in her tracks all the sudden.

"Ok Kagome I'm sorry, please forgive me" he gave his best puppy eyes he could muster.

Kagome rolled her eyes "Whatever" and continued walking.

"Come on Kagome I said I was sorry" he said walking at her pace

"Yea sure" she scoffed

Inuyasha stopped her and looked into her eyes. "Kag I'm sorry, please forgive me" he made a lip. "I've been a bad puppy" he whimpered like a 5 year old.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "You got that right; ugh…I can't stand it that look! Fine I forgive you" she giggled.

"Yay! Now can we go somewhere else than here, say the mall?" he suggested

"Sure Inuyasha" she grinned.

They head toward the mall, where they hanged out for the afternoon. They shopped for their clothes for next week's competition. When they got what they needed they headed out the mall and went to WacDonalds. They talked and enjoyed each other's company.

"Inuyasha" Kagome then said

"Yea Kagome" he said from his burger

"Do you think we can win this competition." She asked sadly

"Is this what you've been thinking all this time? He asked

Kagome nodded her head at the thought.

"Aw Kagome" he said and sat beside her. "I don't think we can win…I know we'll win" he smiled at her as he put his hand on her's.

"Thanks" she said and hugged him.

"What's wrong with this sight" said a gruffly voice. Inuyasha and Kagome looked up and saw 3 girls standing there.

"What do you want Kikyou" growled Inuyasha

"Nothing Inuyassie, I just happened to be here eating and I find you with this bitch" she snickered

"Ok then go back to your eating, we won't bother you so don't bother us" Kagome snarled

"I'll do what I want when I want" Kikyou flipped her hair while Kagome rolled her eyes. "Showoff" she coughed, making Inuyasha laugh.

Then Kikyou began to say "Inuyassie what does that bitch have that I don't" Kikyou growled

"Where do I start? Well she is smarter, better looking than you, makes me laugh, not a slut, doesn't cheat…" Inuyasha started counting off from his fingers as he listed

"I don't have fake boobs or an ugly face, and not to mention I have a brain" Kagome added with a snicker

Kikyou's 2 friends, Kagura and Kanna began to laugh. Kikyou sent a cold glare at them shutting them up.

"Who asked you bitch?" Kikyou yelled

"No one, I'll do what I want, when I want" Kagome looked away from Kikyou who was getting angry. "Now where did I hear that from" Kagome mumbled under her breath.

Inuyasha continued "she dances better, and she her kisses are better and sweeter. And I'll prove it" Inuyasha said and kissed her in the lips passionately; she was taken surprised but returned the kiss.

Kikyou watched in shock.

"Need I say or prove more" he said breaking away from the blushing Kagome and looked at Kikyou whose blood was boiling.

"Oh we'll see about that Inuyassie" she hissed "Better watch your back Kaggy," Kikyou looked at her "because you don't know when something might happen to you" she sneered

"Oh don't worry Kikyou, cause I have her back and I always will" Inuyasha stated as he put his arm around Kagome. Kagome blushed and Kikyou steamed. Kikyou strutted off with Kagura and Kanna glaring coldly at them and followed their leader.

"She'll be back you know" Kagome sighed

"Ah don't worry, she wont do anything when I'm here" Inuyasha grinned at her

"Thanks Inu" she sighed feeling better and more protected

"No sweat" he smiled. They moved closer to one another and kissed once again. They then broke since people were awing as they watched them kiss. The 2 blushed madly.

"Wanna get out of here?" Inuyasha blushed

"Thought you'd never ask" Kagome said following Inuyasha out the fast food restaurant.

Inuyasha took Kagome home and kissed her goodnight.

"So I'll see you next week" Inuyasha whispered

"Yea, we're gonna kick asses" she smiled

"Goodnight"

"Night"

The 2 kissed and departed. They headed into their houses and the two lay in their bed as soon as they got inside. They sighed as they thought about the competition next week. It's gonna be hard and they were planning to win with losing and mistakes not an option.

**A/N: So the coming chapters are gonna be about the competition Readers! This is what you've been waiting for and it's here! SO brace yourselves Readers there's gonna be drama and action all the way! We are nearing to the end of the chapter and the road to finding love is night too far of finding out. I even started that chapter already, Lol. Anyway I know you're eager for chapter 20 so I'll start that now! Enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

The day has come! Today is the competition and everyone is excited.

"Oh I hope we do alright and win" Kagome said a little worried and happy at the same time.

"You'll do great hon" said Mrs. Higurashi as she hugged Kagome.

"Thanks mom" she hugged back

"And don't worry honey; we'll be there to support you all the way, step by step" Mrs. H said smiling

"Yea if she doesn't step on Inuyasha's foot first" snickered Souta

Kagome punched Souta in the head and he fell to the floor.

"Mom" Souta whined getting up. She said nothing just glared at him, telling him to apologize.

Souta sighed "Sorry sis, I know you'll kick butt and win the competition, so good luck" "There happy" Souta pouted

"Much, thanks squirt" Kagome smiled with glee and ruffled his hair.

"Yea, yea, yea, don't let it go to your big head" he said fixing his hair back to the way it was. Kagome sent a cold death glare to him telling to shut up, which he did.

"Kagome you better dress up, it's getting late" her mother said looking at the clock which was 3 and the competition started at 7. But she had to be there at 6.

"Ok mom" she sighed at how time flies.

She got up and went to the bathroom. She finished, dried herself off, and then put on the dress she bought at the mall with Inuyasha last week. A blue dress that faded blue as it went down to light blue. It went past her knees, strapless, and showed off her curves as it stuck to her body. She applied blue eye shadow, pink lip gloss, and a little pink blush. Her mother then came in and helped fix her hair. She first put Kagome's hair in a ponytail, and then she used a hair curler and curled Kagome's hair. The ponytail became curly and the top of her hair stay straight. Kagome mother smiled and left Kagome alone. Kagome put on her black high heels then looked at her mirror. She stared into the eyes of the reflection of herself and smiled.

"MIROKU!" Inuyasha yelled

"What now" he sighed as he entered Inuyasha's room.

"Are you ready yet?" "I have to leave soon!" he grunted looking at the clock that blinked 5 PM.

"Yes Inuyasha I'm ready" he scowled

"Good then lets go pick up the girls" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and headed out the door. But before he could open the door Sesshoumaru placed his hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha turned around and faced his half brother.

"What now" he growled

"Good luck" was all he said and headed out the door. Inuyasha was dumbfounded; his brother just commented him and didn't tease him.

"Inuyasha" Miroku tapped his foot impatiently as he waited outside the door for him. Inuyasha came to and followed Miroku. They got in the car and drove off to pick up the girls.

"Are you ready" said a girl

"Yes Kikyou, operation take down Kagome is set" Kanna replied.

"Good" Kikyou grinned. "Now where's Naraku?"

"He should be in his position by now" Kagura said

"Ok, you know what you 2 have to do?" Kikyou questioned

"Yes Kikyou" the girls said unison and walked away to set up their plan.

"You and I will be together soon Inuyassie and Kagome won't be there to stand in my way to do it" Kikyou said evilly to herself.

Sango arrived at Kagome's house at 5:20.

"Hey Sango" Kagome said answering the door.

"Wow Kagome, you look awesome" Sango exclaimed

"Thanks, you too" Kagome giggled.

Sango was wearing a violet dress, spaghetti strapped, and knee length dress. The girls waited for the boys to come. At 5:40 the boys arrived and picked up the girls.

"Wow Kagome you look beautiful" Inuyasha drooled when he saw her.

"You look like a goddess Sango" Miroku kissed her hand and opened the door for her and Kagome.

"Thanks" the girls said and blushed. They got inside and they drove off.

They arrived at the building where the dance competition was going to be held at. They went in and looked at the big ballroom. The girls awed and they went over to the sign in.

"This will be your number, when we call your number that's when it's your turn" the blonde woman said.

Inuyasha and Kagome took the number 13 (lucky number!) from the lady and thanked her. They then walked around, with an hour til the competition started. They looked at all the dancers that have arrived already and were practicing. Kagome and Inuyasha decided to practice, to make sure they're moves were set. While Miroku and Sango danced for the fun of it.

It was then 6:30 and Kagome needed to use the bathroom. She told Sango she had to use the ladies room just incase Inuyasha went looking for her and went off. Kagome used the bathroom, washed her hands, and dried them. Before she knew it, she turned around and was smacked right in the head with a vase. Kagome was stared at the dizzy surroundings and fell to the floor. The mysterious person picked her up and left the ladies room. She looked back and forth to make sure no one was following or watching, before she entered a dark room.

"You got the girl" said a guy

"She's all yours" Kagura said dropping Kagome to the floor and opened her fan concealing her face.

"Excellent" "Now report to Kikyou and leave "he said looking at the girl.

"Yes Naraku" she bowed and left.

It was now 6:55 and Inuyasha was getting worried.

"Sango, where's Kagome" he asked approaching her.

"At the bathroom, why?"

"When did she go?"

"Umm…around 6:30, why?"

"Damnit!" he yelled

"Inuyasha what is it?" Sango was now getting mad that Inuyasha was not answering her questions.

"It's almost 7 and Kagome was out for almost 30 minutes" he said impatiently

"I see what you mean, Kagome has been out for a while now and I haven't seen her"

"Where's Miroku?" Inuyasha said

"You called" Miroku walked up to the 2.

"Have you seen Kagome?" Inuyasha was getting mad now

"No, I haven't" he said confused

"Sango go check the bathroom, see if she's there" Inuyasha commanded

"Ok" Sango said immediately and ran off

"Miroku, check outside if she's there" he turned to him

"Got it" Miroku then left.

"Damnit Kagome, where are you" he looked at his watch it was now 7. Inuyasha ran around asking people if they had seen Kagome. Then he came upon a person he didn't want to see.

"Inuyassie!" Kikyou ran to him happily

"Damnit Kikyou, this isn't the time" he growled and walked away

"Aww come on Inuyassie, what's wrong?" she cooed even though she knew what it was.

"Nothing, stay out of this" he hissed and walked away faster

"Where's Kagome?" she grinned "Did you break up with her?"

"Hell no! And why are you so concerned about her all the sudden" Inuyasha said suspiciously.

"Well, you're not with her and the dance is about to begin." She sneered

"What's your point" he looked at her

"My point is, since our partners aren't here, we can be partners" she said happily.

"I'd rather have Miroku as my partner, than to have you as my partner" he gruffed and walked away. Kikyou turned red of anger that he rather dance with his best friend than with her. Sango came running to Inuyasha with a worried look on her face.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled to him

"What is it" he said puzzled

"Kagome wasn't in the bathroom, but I think she was kidnapped" Sango said worried

"What makes you think that?" Inuyasha said dumbfounded

"This!" she handed him pieces of a vase with a piece of cloth from Kagome's dress.

Kikyou went over to Inuyasha to see the vase with a piece of cloth, making her gasp a little.

"What do you want slut" Sango turned to her suspicious

"Nothing bitch" she grinned and walked away

"Inuyasha I don't trust her, she looked surprised to see that" Sango looked at him

"Not only that, she was asking questions about Kagome" Inuyasha stated

"I think she's the one behind this" Sango concluded

"She did say last week that when Kagome least expected it, she would get her" Inuyasha added.

"Then that's that Kikyou is guilty and holding Kagome captive" Sango punched her hand. "We got to stop her and find Kagome!"

Kikyou found Kagura and slapped her in the face.

"Ow Kikyou why'd you do that" she growled

"Because you've ruined everything" she hissed

"And how's that" she snarled. Kikyou stuffed a piece of the vase to Kagura, making her blush a little of embarrassment.

"Her little friend found that lying on the floor, because someone forgot to clean up her evidence" Kikyou hissed

"Sorry Kikyou, I'm terribly sorry" she sighed

"Whatever, don't do it again" "Now where's Kanna, is she ready with phase 2?"

She should have changed the names by now" Kagura answered.

"Good go find her and when number 13 is called Inuyassie and I should be together" Kikyou said.

"Yes Kikyou" she bowed and left.

"The dance competition has begun! "Would number 1 dancers please report to the dance floor" "Number 1" The announcer boomed.

"And we have to do it fast" Inuyasha growled

"Guys!" Miroku yelled

"What now monk" Inuyasha said impatiently

"We got trouble!" he said trying to catch his breath.

"We know" Inuyasha hissed

"You do?" Miroku said confused

"Yea Kagome was kidnapped by Kikyou and she's holding her captive" Inuyasha said annoyed at his lateness

"Not to mention the competition has begun" Sango added

"Are you done?" Miroku asked

"What, that's not it?" Inuyasha asked confused

"Uh 1 Kagome's family has arrived and is looking for her and 2 is that guy Kouga you talked about, considered trouble?" Miroku asked

"I think we can keep Kagome's family busy, and not worry so much about her" Sango concluded about trouble number 1.

"WHAT! That wolf is here!" roared Inuyasha as he let Miroku's words sink in.

People looked their way glaring at them. Sango clamped her hand over Inuyasha's mouth and pulled him to the side smiling meekly to the people.

"Inuyasha keep your voice down" Sango snapped

"How can I, when that stupid wolf is near! I can't protect Kagome from him because Kikyou got her" he growled

"WHAT someone got my Kagome?" Kouga appeared with 2 of his friends, Ginta and Hakkaku.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled.

"I heard Kagome is gonna be dancing here so I decided to see my woman." He grinned "Why are you here?"

"He's her partner" Sango filled him in before Inuyasha could explode at him for calling her his woman again.

"What! That mangy mutt is her partner!" Kouga snapped

"Yea got a problem with that" Inuyasha hissed

"Yea some mutt dancing with my girl I considered a problem" he growled

"Uh guys" Miroku said trying to stop the arguement

"She is not your girl and I AM NOT A MUTT!" Inuyasha clenched his fist

"Fine doggy" how about that or puppy" he snickered as he's friends laughed along

"GUYS!" Miroku yelled

"WHAT!" The 2 guys looked at Miroku

"While you 2 are arguing away about whom Kagome likes more…" Miroku tried to say but Sango interrupted him.

"Kagome won't like anyone because there won't be a Kagome, if we don't find her!" she snarled

"I'll find Kagome before this mutt" Kouga said and ran off, with Ginta and Hakkaku lagging behind him.

"ARGH, that dumb wolf! He pisses me off! Inuyasha hissed

"Inuyasha concentrate here, we got to find Kagome and fast!" Sango slapped Inuyasha awake. Inuyasha snapped out of his trance and growled at Sango but was interrupted.

"Will number dancers' number 3 come to the dancer floor" the announcer said.

"Damnit I forgot we are number 13, meaning we have to go on after 10 more dancers" he mentally slapped himself.

"We have to find Kagome now!" Sango said running.

"You 2 look around for her, I'm gonna try to sniff out her scent" Inuyasha yelled to them.

The 3 friends departed and searched for Kagome.

"Ugh, where am I" Kagome opened her eyes slightly. It was then snapped open when she saw a pair of red eyes staring at her. Kagome opened her mouth and let out a scream.

**A/N: Ah see its interesting, no? Ha, ha, ha I've done it again. I told you number 20 is gonna be more action and drama. I have read your responses and I apologize to you guys. Inuyasha is in his regular half demon and half human form not all human form. Just to clear that up with you guys, since I read one of y'all were confused. And don't worry I'm trying to update as fast as I can. Anymore questions I'll answer. Ok guys I'm tired and it's almost 11 PM and I got class tomorrow. So I'm gonna leave you wondering at Chapter 20, while I think up more ideas at school. Ok guys Chapter 21 with more fun and action coming your way!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

Naraku put a hand over her mouth, and put a finger to his lips signaling her to calm down. When she finally cooled down, Naraku took away his hand.

"What are you doing to me and who are you working for?" she snapped trying to get her hands free from the chair, but couldn't since she's tied to it.

"Isn't it obvious? Holding you hostage til Kikyou says so,orders of Kikyou of course" he smiled

"Why are you listening to that bitch! Let me go now, I have a dance to attend to!" she yelled

"I'm sorry but you won't be attending that dance, my dear" he sneered

"Sorry my ass let me go! I have been working my ass to get this dance right so I can get a step closer to my dream, but you assholes keep getting in my way" she exclaimed

"OoO watch your mouth, it's not lady like to cuss a lot" he smirked

"Ooh when I get out of here I'm gonna kick your ass" she screamed

"And how do you suppose you get out of here?"

"Like this…AHHHHHHHHHH INUYASHA HELP ME AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha looked around for Kagome, trying to sniff out her scent. Then he saw once of Kikyou's friends, Kanna sneaking around. He narrowed his eyes on her and followed her silently. He followed her to a room where it was dark. She went inside and he followed after her. He looked around for her with his night vision-like eyes. He then saw a glass flying toward him. He quickly dodged it and saw the glass smash into tiny pieces. He turned to face Kanna, who running toward him and launched a punch. Inuyasha quickly dodged it and caught her arm.

"Ok bitch, where's that bitch that has my Kagome" he snarled

"What makes you think I'm gonna tell you that" she smirked

"Cause if you don't, I'll do this" he said and twisted her arm making her scream

"Now are you gonna talk or am I gonna have to get it out of you the hard way?"

"No way am I telling you shit, mutt" she grinned. But soon it disappeared when Inuyasha twisted her arm again. By the time he did this, her arm went completely around, making her shriek. (Eww not a pretty sight)

"Alright I'll tell you" she groaned in pain

"Spill it then" he growled

"Your little girlfriend is with Naraku in a room" "Kikyou had me, Kagura, and Naraku help her get back together with you" she screamed

"Now was that hard" Inuyasha said letting go. Kanna rubbed her arm, she was about to launch another attack on Inuyasha, but Inuyasha beat her to it. He got a big book and slammed it to her head, knocking her out. Then Inuyasha saw a paper in her pocket. He took it and looked at it; he saw Kagome's name was changed to Kikyou's. Inuyasha growled and left the room. He went over to the announcer and asked him for the dance pairing.

"Here you go sir" he said and handed him a sheet. Inuyasha looked it over and saw that the name in this one was changed as well.

"Sir you have an error, my partner is Kagome not Kikyou, Kikyou was my partner last year" Inuyasha explained

"Oh I'm sorry sir, I'll fix that right away" the announcer then changed the name.

"Thank you" Inuyasha said and left. He then heard a scream. "Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed and rushed over to where he heard the scream.

Naraku put his hand to her mouth again to shut her up. But she bit his hand this time.

"Ow, you bitch!" he yelled holding his hand. "I'll teach you not to bite people's hands" he roared and slapped Kagome in the face.

"You won't get away with this" Kagome said lifting her head.

"Oh watch me bitch" he said lifting his hand again. He was about to launch another attack, when his hand was caught.

"Uh, uh, uh, Naraku you know better than to hit a girl" Inuyasha smirked and punched him in the face.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome exclaimed happily.

"Kagome, are you ok?" he said untying her from the chair.

"Yea, he just hit me, no biggie" she said rubbing her wrist that was aching from being tied to the chair tightly.

"Aw the mutt has come to save his little bitch" (female dog) said Naraku then got up and went charging at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha look out!" Kagome pointed to the charging Naraku. Inuyasha managed to dodge it. Naraku, being a half demon like Inuyasha, got up and quickly charged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha wasn't able to dodge this time. He knocked him to the door, breaking down the door. The two punched and kicked one another. Kagome ran out to stop them but it was no use. Soon the two fell into the dance floor, making people run away. Kagome's family were shocked that was Inuyasha in the dance floor getting hurt.

"Inuyasha stop!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha listened and stopped punching Naraku. Kikyou ran out and yelled to Naraku.

"Naraku, you idiot, get the girl!" she yelled. Naraku came to and ran to Kagome and grabbed her. Kagome was screaming like crazy.

"Let me go creep!" she yelled. Inuyasha went charging at Naraku, til Kagura and Kanna came and held him back.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku and Sango yelled and rushed to his friend's aid. Miroku knocked Kanna to the side and Sango beat Kagura like crazy.

"Inuyasha get Kagome" yelled Miroku. Inuyasha nodded and without hesitant ran after Kagome, he was then accompanied by a blur.

"You're not the only one who's gonna get all the fun" Kouga smirked.

"I have no time for you wolf, I have to save Kagome" he yelled and ran.

"Oh and what am I doing" he grinned

"Do whatever, just don't get in my way" Inuyasha snarled and pushed the doors open

"Naraku! Let me go!" Kagome hollered

"No my dear, if Inuyasha's gonna pay, why settle for him when I can get someone close to him" he snickered as he ran into the forest.

"Inuyasha help! Kagome yelled as loud as she can and tried to punch Naraku to get him to let her go. But Naraku was strong and didn't let that bother him.

Inuyasha and Kouga were running like the wind. They could hear that faint yells of Kagome. Inuyasha was getting mad and ran as fast as he can.

"Let me go Naraku, NOW!" Kagome screamed in his ear. Naraku couldn't take her yelling's anymore. He dropped her to the ground and smacked her in the face.

Kagome charged at him but he just caught her and pushed her to the tree.

"You have spunk, I'll give you that Kagome" "But you're just weak human" he snickered

Kagome got mad and spit in his face. "Weak my ass" she yelled

He wiped his face. "You little bitch" he roared and punched her in the face. Kagome fell to the floor. Her dress was ripped all over and she was bruised. Naraku continued to beat Kagome. Soon Kagome was weak and was moaning and groaning of pain.

Inuyasha and Kouga finally reached where Naraku was beating Kagome to death.

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha roared and charged at him when he saw Kagome on the ground. Kouga went over to where Kagome lay motionless.

"Kagome! Kagome! Are you ok?" Kouga shook her to wake.

"Kouga" she whispered with her eyes closed.

"Come on, Kagome hang on, don't die on me" he said sadly.

Naraku and Inuyasha were battling out. Naraku punched Inuyasha in the rib cage, making him fall to the ground.

"Look at your girlfriend Inuyasha" Naraku put his foot on Inuyasha and turned him to face Kagome's motionless body. "The weak human is dying Inuyasha, and there's nothing you can do about it!" he laughed evilly.

Inuyasha's rage built in him.

"Kagome, come on, stay here with us!" Kouga shook her.

"Kouga" I don't think I'm gonna make it" whispered Kagome struggling to open her eyes

"NO! Kagome don't say that!" Get up, fight it!" he cried.

"I'm sorry Kouga, goodbye and thank you, please tell Inuyasha that I love him" Kagome said that lastly and then lay breathless on Kouga's arms.

"NNNNNNOOOO KAGOME!" he yelled and cried.

Inuyasha saw Kagome there dead in Kouga's arms. There Inuyasha's eyes were red of fire and heart was broken. His only love was dead because of some creep that beat her to death. Inuyasha's rage soon took over him and became a full, vicious, power hungry demon. He's eyes were bloody red and his heart was black. He ignored the pain and knocked Naraku off him. Naraku looked at the evil Inuyasha.

"Revenge" was all Inuyasha could think of. He tackled Naraku and beat him to death. Kouga saw Inuyasha and ran to him.

"Inuyasha, stop it!" Kouga said trying to hold him back. But Inuyasha just tossed him back like he was a twig. Kouga's back met with the tree and sent pain to his body. Inuyasha continued to beat Naraku up. Slashing him with his claw and kicking him with his foot.

Sango, Miroku, Kagome's family, and Kikyou arrived to see the evil Inuyasha beat the bloody Naraku.

"Kagome!" Kagome's mom rushed over to her daughter. Souta and Gramps followed while Sango and Miroku ran over to Inuyasha, trying to stop him from killing Naraku.

"Inuyasha, stop this, this isn't gonna help!" Sango yelled

Inuyasha looked at Sango with his red bloody eyes. Sango gasped at what he has becomed. Inuyasha tossed the 2 over where Kouga sat.

"What happened to him" Miroku said

"Naraku killed Kagome, and he became this" Kouga answered

"Kagome's dead?" Sango gasped as she held her hand to her mouth. Then she looked over to Kagome's lifeless body. Sango began to cry, her best friend was dead. Miroku held her in his arms.

Mrs. Higurashi cried as well, with Souta and Gramps holding her. Kikyou looked at Kagome with glee. Her plan didn't go as plan, but she had Inuyasha to herself. She looked at Inuyasha and became scared of the demon that stood upon her.

"What have I done?" Kikyou mumbled to herself. Her smile turned to sadness.

By then Naraku was beat and was on the ground, unable to fight back. Inuyasha gave him the last slash to the chest, where it went right to the heart. Naraku coughed up blood, making the ground red from the blood that oozed from his body. He tried to breath, but soon couldn't hold up anymore, he fell to the ground and was then dead.

Inuyasha looked at his hand, where it was red of blood. He clenched the blood that was splattered in his hand. Liking the feeling of death, he wanted to feel it more. He then turned to his once called friends and family.

"Victims of death" he muttered and ran to them. He ran to Sango and Miroku first.

"You 2 will be my first victims!" he growled as he held them back against a tree.

"Inuyasha" gasped Sango

"Don't do this" Miroku finished her sentence.

Everyone looked at him scared at what he's going to do.

Kagome and Naraku were dead. And they were gonna be next!

**A/N: OMG that was so scary! Don't worry it'll be better as the story goes. I'm not gonna spoil the suspension by telling you right now. So Chapter 22 Readers!**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

_Kagome looked at the light around her. _

"_Where am I?" _

"_You are dead Kagome"_

"_WHAT! I can't be dead! My family and friends need me!"_

"_I'm sorry but it's true, Naraku beat the living heck out of you"_

"_I can't be dead! I'm only 17! I haven't done things I always wanted to do! _

"_I'm sorry kiddo but you have to face the fact that you're dead and your time has come._

_(Cry)"Leave me alone"_

"_Kagome" a voice_

"_Who's there?"_

"_Kagome you have become so beautiful since I last seen you"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Kagome it's me daddy"_

"_DAD!" "I missed you so much!"_

"_I know, and I missed you too"_

"_What are you doing here?" _

"_I have to tell you something that I couldn't tell you when you were younger"_

"_And what's that?"_

"_Do you remember all that rubbish that your gramps told you that you think is false?_

"_Yea?"_

"_Well it's not false, it's true. Kagome you're a miko"_

"_WHAT!"_

"_You're a priestess in other words"_

"_How can I be?"_

"_It's in your blood, I haven't told you because you were too young to know"_

"_Bu-but that's impossible."_

"_It's possible" "I'm sorry I haven't told you before"_

"_So you tell me when I'm dead?"_

"_You're not really dead" _

"_WHAT! But my conscious said so!"_

"_Ha, honey you're a priestess, believe me you're gonna wake up" "And I suggest soon"_

"_Why?"_

"_You'll see, just wake up"_

"_But then I won't ever hear or talk to you again" _

"_Oh you will Kagome I've always been here talking to you, in your heart and I will always be there to watch over you"_

"_I love you daddy"_

"_I love you Kagome" "Now wake up" Kagome's father lastly said and faded away._

Kagome opened her eyes and gotten up. She saw here family and friends here. But it was all wrong. Her mother, brother, and grandpa were crying. Kouga was hurt, Kikyou was standing there like a zombie, Naraku was dead, Sango and Miroku were about to be killed by a crazy, blood thirsty Inuyasha. This had to be stopped. A pink aurora surrounded her as she thought of this. Mrs. Higurashi looked up to see her daughter alive, followed by Souta and Grandpa.

"Kagome you're alive!" Souta exclaimed and was about to run to her but his gramps held him back.

"Souta stay back, Kagome's about to unleash her powers" his grandpa looked at her.

Kouga looked up to see Kagome up and about, seeing her alive made him smile.

Kikyou was staring at the pink aurora around Kagome and gasped. Sango and Miroku looked at Kagome in shock that she was alive, and that she had powers. Inuyasha turned his head and what everyone was looking at. He saw Kagome up, with powers.

"What's with Kagome" Souta asked.

"She's a miko" replied Kikyou

Everyone looked at Kikyou in shook that she knew the answer. Kagome's unleashed her power, healing everyone back to normal, except Naraku, since he's dead. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, happy she was alive. He dropped Miroku and Sango and ran to her, hugging her hard.

"Ow" Miroku said rubbing his behind.

Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Kagome's family joined Inuyasha's hug with Kagome. Kikyou just watched, she decided that she wasn't gonna interfere with Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship anymore. If this is what Inuyasha's gonna become, then she won't do it again.

"It's good to have you back Kagome" said Souta

"It's good to be back" she smiled

"It's also good to have Inuyasha back to normal too" Miroku smirked

Inuyasha made a blood thirst face making Miroku scared and having him run away.

Everyone laughed at this. Kagome laughed, but then fainted.

"Kagome! Inuyasha said holding her.

"What's wrong with her now" Souta said worried

"Nothing, she's exhausted. All that power has weakened her" her grandpa answered.

"I'm gonna take her home" Inuyasha suggested.

"What about the dance" Miroku said returning from his run.

"With the condition Kagome's in and all that has happened" "I think that's not gonna happened" Sango put her hands on her hips.

"Yea I guess you're right" said Inuyasha sighed that all that work has gone to waste.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style. "Good night everyone" he said and was off.

Everyone separated one by one.

Inuyasha looked at the exhausted girl in his arms. He sighed happy she was still alive. He arrived at her house and laid her on her bed. He had a few minutes to spare, so he sat by Kagome. Without thinking Inuyasha spilled his thoughts and feelings to her.

"Kagome I know you can't hear me since well, you're asleep" "But I just want you to know that I love you." "I know I told you this before, but I wasn't all that positive about it" "But now that I have found out what love really is because of what happened, I'm more positive than ever" "I realized that when I almost lost you back there" "And I'm glad that you're alright, cause I don't want to lose you again" "I just wanted you to know that before I lose you again" "I love you Kagome Higurashi"

Inuyasha finished his speech and got up. He looked one last time at her and kissed her. He left the exhausted miko to rest; unknowns to him Kagome heard ever word to his speech. She got up and touched where Inuyasha had kissed her. She stood up and headed out the window, up to her roof. Where she sat and looked up at the stars and cried.

**A/N: SO ROMANTIC! Right? Kikyou's not gonna be bothering Inuyasha and Kagome again unless she wants to end up like Naraku. Lol anyway wasn't that so cute of Inuyasha to spill out his feelings and thoughts. Oh too spill out my thoughts and feelings, to be honest I'm not positive if that's Kagome's powers or not or there's more to it. But I know I'm learning ok? Anywhoo we are getting near the ending! Sad right, I'll miss you too! I'm trying to extend the story as hard as I can. Don't worry there's still more chapters. Ok Chapter 23 Readers!**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Chapter 23_**

Kagome sits on the rooftop of her house crying thinking of what had happened tonight. Kagome was trying really hard to forget the events but remember Inuyasha's words as she looked up at the stars.

Inuyasha was doing the same at his house, not crying, but stared deeply onto the stars wishing he could turn back the time; erase all those events that had happened at the dance. He soon was deep into his thoughts.

_C: Hey Inuyasha_

_I: I'm not in the mood of arguing with you right now, ok?_

_C: relax I'm not gonna start _

_I: Hmm? What's with the change of heart?_

_C: Because you had a change of heart as well (grin)_

_I: Oh you heard about that huh? (Sigh)_

_I: Why are you being so nice to me? I mean you don't have to be since you're not in my position_

_C: Well that's simple you found out the true meaning of love, unlike before your knowledge of love has grown and I know you've noticed from your little speech earlier. So there's no need to be snappy_

_I: I guess it has_

_C: If you want to see for yourself I'll test you like last time, but I doubt it's needed because I'm sure you know it already. From what you know and experienced, what is love?_

_I: Love is…_

_C: Kagome my dear do not be sad _

_K: How can I when he became that thing that killed Naraku, and almost killed Sango and Miroku if I hadn't waken up and taken control. _

_C: Fate has did this_

_K: Well then I HATE FATE _(Hey that rhymed)

_C: NO don't say that my dear, I meant fate has done this to show you what love really is_

_K: Ok, but I didn't learn anything about love, so fate didn't change anything_

_C: Oh are you sure?_

_K: No, to be honest_

_C: Well, I think you learned a lot more about love than you think_

_K: How can I be sure?_

_C: From what had happened, and your feelings from Inuyasha's little speech. If that doesn't help you, then how about one last quiz?_

_K: Um…ok_

_C: What do you think love is from what you've experienced all this time with Inuyasha?_

_K: I think love is…_

_I: Love is when you look into her eyes and you feel warm inside_

_K: Love is when you see him smile your heart leaps of joy and happiness_

_I: Love is when you see her; you want to know everything about her_

_K: Love is the fun times you spend every second with him_

_I: It's the times where you're with her you don't want it to end_

_K: Having him there you don't want anything else_

_I: It's something you can't buy in stores_

_K: Or fall out of the sky_

_K: Love is the enemy where you see him with another person and it breaks you apart_

_I: Love is the problem where it hurts to see her cry_

_K: Love is having him close to you and never letting go_

_I: Love is loving her for years to come and growing old with her_

_K: There to save you like in the fairy tales_

_I: That damsel in distress that needs help _

_K: That knight and shining armor that comes to your rescue when you're in trouble_

_I: Always there to protect her when she calls for help_

_K: There to slay the dragon and take me into his arms and live happily ever after_

_I: Rather die than to have her hurt_

_K, I: But most importantly Love is when they say those three little words and they still do._

_Conscious: My work here is done, you know what love is! _

_I need to talk with Inuyasha tomorrow; I need to let him know how I feel, thought Kagome. _So tomorrow Kagome was gonna see Inuyasha and reveal her feelings.

**A/N: I'm gonna end early because that was the road to finding out what love is for these 2. I told you I would get to this chapter sooner or later. Now, Chapter 24 which will be longer because it's Kagome's turn to confront Inuyasha with her feelings! **

**Oh I just found out a way to keep the story going. But I'm just gonna keep that secret and have you find out yourself. **

**And if you think it's Kagome and Inuyasha getting married, you're wrong. No Sango and Miroku are not getting married either! For god sakes they're just 17!**

**But I'm just gonna tell you that Kikyou is gone from the rest of the chapters (YAY) Kouga is still around, you're gonna hear from Sesshy, Rin, Ayame, and a couple others! That's all I'm gonna tell you. SO let's go to chapter 24!**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

The next day Kagome got up early at 7 AM in the morning. She dressed up and ate her breakfast silently; she didn't want her family to awaken from yesterday's events. She then walked out the door and decided to go for a walk. Kagome saw the birds chirping and the sun shining. She then passed by the studio. She looked at the inside where memories flooded back to her.

She saw herself and Inuyasha dancing happily, practicing and having fun. Little tears fell down Kagome's cheek, that all that trouble and practicing had gone to waste. Without thinking she reached into her pocket and took out her key chain. She got out the second key that Inuyasha had given her months ago. She put it in the knob and heard a click. Kagome walked in and closed the door behind her. She sighed and turned on the lights.

She looked around her; she had failed her dream of being a dancer.

"I guess I wasn't made to dance" she cried to herself.

She wiped away the tears and looked around so more. But she then tripped over a wire and fell into a door. The door swung open exposing a dark room. Kagome opened the lights; it was the room that Inuyasha had made for her to practice her ballet dancing. She had been so busy with the competition, she hadn't have time to practice ballet in the room.

"Since I'm here" she sighed and stood on her tipy toes. She danced and pranced around the room.

Inuyasha had awakened at 7:10. He tossed and turned and shouted in his sleep, it's clear that Inuyasha didn't have a good sleep last night. Inuyasha dressed up and went down for breakfast. He sat down and ate his toast, and then Sesshoumaru came in the kitchen.

"Had a good night sleep" Sesshoumaru smirked, knowing that he didn't.

"Lay off" he growled

"Ah relax; I'll just pulling your chain" Sesshy placed 2 pieces of bread into the toaster.

"Then don't say anything" he muttered and bit into his toast. Sesshy ignored him and continued to talk.

"So, how was the dance last night?" he smiled coldly. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and remained silent.

"Did you win?" he grinned. Inuyasha growled, his patient wearing thin from his brother's stupid questions. Inuyasha just wanted to forget yesterday, but his brother keeps bugging him about it.

"Oh so you lost?" Sesshoumaru asked. That got Inuyasha, he snapped and yelled.

"Sesshoumaru keep your big nose out of my business!" "I don't want to hear about yesterday ok" "So shut your big baka and leave me alone!" Inuyasha roared. Sesshoumaru kept his cool and took out his toast. He made himself coffee and drank it.

"How can I when that's all you've been yelling last night?" Sesshoumaru looked at him.

Inuyasha closed his mouth and put the remains of his toast in his mouth.

"I don't need this crap" was all Inuyasha said and walked out the kitchen.

"And where are you going?" Sesshy called from the kitchen

"I'm going to clear my head from the shit that you've put in my head" he yelled and slammed the door behind him.

Inuyasha walked around not knowing where his going. For some reason he was brought to the studio. He looked into it and felt the warm memories of him and Kagome dancing hand in hand with Miroku and Sango there. He then noticed the lights were on.

Inuyasha opened the door and walked inside. He was silent incase there was a robber inside. Inuyasha looked around him to see no one in sight. Inuyasha sighed, but then was back to alert when he heard taps to the floor with his sensitive ears. It lead him to the ballet room he arranged for Kagome. He opened the door to see Kagome dancing with tears running down her cheek.

"I have failed you dad" she cried.

Kagome then fell to the floor in exhaustion. She had pushed herself to dance her hardest, leaving her tired and exhausted on the floor. She cried in her hands as the pain rushed through her legs and body. She then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"No you didn't, I bet he's looking down at you proud of what you have become" Inuyasha said. Kagome jumped a bit surprised, but then saw it was just Inuyasha. Silence had bestowed on them, til they broke it after a minute or 2.

"What are you doing here" they both said unison. Kagome giggled that they were thinking the same thing. (You know the saying "Great minds think alike")

Kagome spoke up first. "I needed to think about things" "And I just ended up here" she shrugged, wiping away her tears.

"Same thing about me" Inuyasha chuckled and sat next to her. Kagome smiled and put her head down on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Why are you crying" Inuyasha said sadly.

"I feel guilty that all the work we have done all these months has gone to waste" she felt her tears returning. "All because of me"

Inuyasha smelt her salty tears and looked at her. "No Kagome! Don't say that, it hasn't gone to waste we had fun and that's all that matters" Inuyasha smiled.

"But you really wanted to win that contest and I ruined it" "Maybe you would have done better with Kikyou as your partner" she said sadly and turned her head away from him.

"Wrong Kagome" he put his hand on her face and turned it to face him. "All the fun times with you and having to be with you, I think I rather win that than a silly dance contest" "And I'll tell you something, Kikyou could never do that as my partner" he smiled at her.

Hearing this, Kagome stopped crying and smiled. She threw her arms around Inuyasha and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Inuyasha" she smiled and closed her eyes.

"Hey it's what I do" Inuyasha smiled and hugged her back.

"No, not just for that" she said breaking the hug.

"Huh?" Inuyasha was confused and looked into Kagome's beautiful eyes.

"I heard what you said last night, at my house" she whispered. Inuyasha then blushed madly.

"Y-You heard that?" Inuyasha said embarrassed

"Yea, I just want you to know that I feel the same way" she blushed. Inuyasha blushed in 9 different shades of red when he heard her words.

"What I'm trying to say is….I love you Inuyasha" Kagome looked into his golden orbs.

They moved closer to one another and soon their lips met. Inuyasha felt her warm lips against his. He licked her lips asking for an entrance to her mouth, which she gladly opened. Inuyasha's tongue explored Kagome's mouth as Kagome explored Inuyasha's. Kagome moaned a little at the taste of Inuyasha. Kagome leaned back as Inuyasha leaned forward to deepen the kiss. (Ok I'm not gonna be nasty so, there's no butt naked scenes) (Yea stop complaining I know you want it, but this is rated PG13 not Rated R, Lol)

Inuyasha and Kagome broke apart and were breathing hard, from the lack of air they had. The 2 blushed at the position they were in and got up. Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the cheek and giggled. Inuyasha was gonna go into another kiss when Kagome's phone rang.

"Damnit" Inuyasha mumbled as Kagome giggled and answered her phone.

"Hello?" Kagome answered

"Kagome this is mom, I need you to come home now!" her mother said happily.

"Why? What is it? Why are you so happy?" Kagome asked puzzled as she looked at Inuyasha who was interested in the conversation.

"No time! Come here now! Then we have to go to the mall later on, bring Inuyasha with you!" she said and hanged up.

"Mom? Mom?" Kagome said onto the dial tone phone. "I guess we have to go to my house, since my mom won't tell me the news" Kagome sighed turning off her phone.

"So, let's go" Inuyasha pulled her.

"Ok" she smiled. But before Inuyasha could walk out the door, Kagome pulled his sleeve. Inuyasha looked back at her.

"Thanks again" she smiled

"No problem" he smiled and kissed her on the lips and picked her up bridal style. She giggled as she looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha locked the door and they were off to Kagome's house to find out what's the good news from Mrs. Higurashi.

**A/N: Ah the next chapter is where I tell you my plan how I extend my story! Hee! Hee! I'm so evil; I'm not telling you Mrs. Higurashi's good news. There's a hint, good news not bad. And I gave you a hint in the story too; they have to go to the mall! I can't tell you anymore hints, I have to let you figure it out yourself. Wow Chapter 24. Longest story I ever had. Good luck finding out my plan! Enjoy! Chapter 25 coming up right after an update.**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at her house in no time. Kagome opened the door to find her grandpa, Souta, Sango, Miroku, and her mother waiting for them.

"Ok what is so important that you had to rush us over here" Inuyasha grunted

"Patience Inuyasha, we'll tell you in a minute" Sango said

"We didn't disturb anything before Mrs. Higurashi called you guys, did we?" Miroku's perverted grin returned. (I missed him getting hit Lol)

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed madly.

"Oh I think I hit a sore spot" Miroku cheered gleefully. Inuyasha growled and punched Miroku to the ground. Miroku fell to the ground and lay there. Sango and Kagome shook their heads in disappointment.

"I guess he's back to his perverted ways" sighed Sango "I knew it was too soon to be true"

"Anyway, why did you call us here?" Kagome asked returning to the subject.

"This" Mrs. Higurashi handed them a letter. Kagome took the letter confused and read it out loud for Inuyasha to hear.

_Dear Mr. Tashio and Miss. Higurashi,_

_We are to inform you that because of what happened to yesterday's incident, we had to cancel the competition. But we are rescheduling it back in 3 days. We understand your situation that has occurred yesterday, of the fight that you were doing it in a matter of self defense. We were informed by a witness, Miss. Kikyou (_Sorry I don't know her last name) _so we have decided to allow you to participate in the competition. That is if you feel you want to. If you do agree we will see you 2 at the ballroom at the same place and time, in 3 days. Have a nice day._

_Sincerely, _

_The members of Dancing Society_

"YES!" Kagome shrieked happily, that they had a second chance. Kagome ran to Inuyasha and hugged him. He hugged her back happily.

"A second chance of winning and it's all because of Kikyou!" "I can't believe Kikyou did that" Kagome said breaking from her hug with Inuyasha.

"We couldn't believe it either" Sango said "I guess she owes you that, after all she caused all this" she added

"For a second there I thought Kikyou had changed" Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck.

"HA! I think she did it because she's scared of Inuyasha and thinks he would turn into a blood thirsty demon again and hunt her down for ruining everything" Miroku laughed

The others laughed as well.

"Whatever the reason is don't you think there's a little good in Kikyou?" Souta asked

The friends looked at one another and replied. "Nah" everyone said and laughed.

"Well all I know is that I need a new dress and Inuyasha needs a new suit" Kagome smiled.

"And this time, no more fighting" Gramps shook his head.

"Don't worry gramps, it won't happen again" grinned Kagome.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" "Don't you wanna go shopping for your new clothes for the dance" Mrs. Higurashi smiled looking at the Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Of course" Sango and Kagome said unison

"Hold it…what are you shopping for?" Kagome turned to Sango

"Hey if you're going shopping then I can't turn down an opportunity to shop too" she grinned.

But her grin was turned to anger; Sango felt a hand touch her butt. She turned and looked down at Miroku, who was still on the floor. She sent a death warning to him to back off. Miroku got scared and kept his hand to himself. Of course he didn't get away with it; Sango kicked him in the head.

"Ok guys, let's get shopping!" Sango exclaimed.

"Does that count me too?" Souta asked.

"No, why should it? No one pays attention to you" Kagome snickered. Souta put on his pout face.

"Hey I'm kidding squirt, you have to look nice when you look for a girlfriend" Kagome teased, ruffling his hair.

"Hey just because I want to be like Inuyasha doesn't mean I'm gonna get a girlfriend that's like you" Souta huffed at his sister

Inuyasha and Miroku laughed as Kagome steamed. Kagome looked at the 2 guys that were laughing their heads off, Inuyasha and Miroku immediately stopped laughing when they saw Kagome getting pissed. Inuyasha and Miroku backed up away from Kagome, but she was a head of them. She punched Miroku in the face, making him fly. Then she turned to Inuyasha.

"Ka-Kagome we were just kidding, anyone would want you as their girlfriend" he said nervously. Kagome walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"Really Inu?"

"Of course, I'm glad to have you as my girlfriend" he smiled nervously

"Good, and as your girlfriend you don't mind if I do this" said Kagome and grabbed Inuyasha's sensitive ear and pulled it. Inuyasha howled in pain.

"You coming Sango" Kagome looked over to her friend still holding onto Inuyasha's ear.

"Coming!" she said happily as she dragged the dazed Miroku.

"Be back before lunch" Mrs. Higurashi called after them.

"Ok" Kagome waved at her mom and pulled Inuyasha's ear to follow her out the door.

Sango drove the car as Miroku sat in the front with her out of his daze. While Kagome and Inuyasha were in the back with Kagome still holiding onto Inuyasha's ear. When they reached the mall Kagome let go of Inuyasha's ear finally. Inuyasha sighed in relief of his free ear, but it was all red.

Kagome and Sango looked around to look for their dresses. They looked in and out of stores, running around trying to find the perfect dress. Miroku and Inuyasha were getting exhausted. The girls looked in racks and window shopped.

"How do Lady Sango and Lady Kagome do it" huffed Miroku trying to catch his breath.

"For girls they're fast" Inuyasha panted like a dog and fell to the floor.

"COME ON GET UP!" Kagome yelled at them.

"Kagome we're tired, we wanna rest" whined Inuyasha

"But it hasn't even been 30 minutes" Sango snapped

"You ladies run to much, how do you do it?" Miroku wondered

"We were made for this" Sango said

"Plus we had sugar and coffee" Kagome added

"Well you have to cut us some slack since we're not girls" Inuyasha stated

"WHAT! Where did you get the candy? I want candy, why didn't you give me candy" Miroku growled that he didn't get candy.

"Miroku" Kagome said putting her hands on Miroku's shoulder

"Yes Lady Kagome?" he said looking at her

"2 words, Shut…Up" she said. "Now say it, memorize it, and do it" she hissed at him

"Ok shut up" "There I said it and I memorize it" he said like he was a slow person.

"Good, now do it!" Sango snapped and rolled her eyes at his slowness

"Anyway, now that's cleared, since you two are big babies we'll split up" Kagome said

"Split up?" Miroku and Inuyasha said happily.

"Yea, me and Sango will look for our dresses, while you boys go look for your suits" Kagome crossed her arms.

"Sound good to you guys?" Sango crossed her arms.

"Sounds great, see you later" the boys yelled to them as they ran away from the girls

"Uh we didn't tell them when and where to meet up" Kagome said

"O well that's their fault, and besides I have the keys" Sango jingled he keys

"Ok let's start the shopping!" Kagome exclaimed. The girls were off.

000000000

"Ah finally no girls" Inuyasha sighed

"It's so quiet without my Sango to shout at me" Miroku sighed sadly

"Ah suck it up monk, savor this moment" Inuyasha slapped him in the back and looked at a suit.

"I guess you're right Inuyasha" he said picking up a suit and looked at it.

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right" he grinned. Miroku rolled his eyes and looked at another suit.

"Ok if you're always right, then tell me where we're gonna met up the girls and when?" Miroku crossed his arms

"Uh…shit I forgot to ask! And they have the keys!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Real smart Mr. I'm Always Right" Miroku shook his head

"Shut up idiot" Inuyasha slapped him in the back of his head. Inuyasha picked up a suit and looked at it. Then he looked up at Miroku to see he wasn't looking at the suits. Inuyasha looked at him then the direction where he was looking at, which was the brunette cashier. Inuyasha shook his head in dismay as Miroku walked up to her.

"Hello beautiful miss" he said perverted

The lady cashier looked up at Miroku "Can I help you?"

"You can help me by doing me a favor" he grinned madly

"And what's that?" she asked

"You can help me by telling me your name"

"Kimiko" the girl blushed

"Miss Kimiko such a beautiful name, can you do something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?" she asked

"Will you bear my children?"

"WHAT!" You creep!" she slapped Miroku in the face.

"Is that a yes?" Miroku said stupidly

"NO! I don't even know you! Get out of here before I call security" she yelled.

This was Inuyasha's cue to step in.

"Sorry miss, my stupid friend hasn't taken his medication, yet" "He won't be bothering you anymore and will be leaving" Inuyasha said nervously smiling at her and pulled Miroku with him, leaving Kimiko fuming and pissed off.

When they were out of the store Inuyasha smacked Miroku in the head.

"Ow Inuyasha" he whined

"You idiot! What is with you? Have you forgotten Sango is your girlfriend?" he growled

"Maybe" he mumbled

"Why all the sudden you become Mr. pervert all the sudden?" Inuyasha said pissed off.

"I don't know, sorry" he said as they walked to another store.

"You better not do it again, because if I get kicked out of the mall, I'll be kicking your ass!" threatened Inuyasha.

"Got it General Inuyasha" Miroku saluted to Inuyasha as a joke. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and they went to another store. Inuyasha picked out a black suit and pants with a red shirt inside, while Miroku picked a blue suit with matching blue pants and a black shirt for the inside. They found their suits and paid for them without trouble. They went to the food court and spent the rest of the time there.

00000000

Kagome and Sango were at a store looking at dresses.

"How about this, Kagome?" Sango held up a green dress that was strapless and was knee length.

"Nah, green is icky" she stuck her tongue at the color.

"How about this Sango? Kagome held out a dark pink dress that had straps and with poka dots.

"No way, too dotty" she giggled.

Kagome looked around and saw the perfect dress. "Sango!" she yelled picked up the red dress and returned to Sango, showing her the dress.

"It's perfect!" Sango exclaimed "I found my dress too" Sango showed a dark blue dress.

"Let's both try them on then show it to each other at the same time" said Kagome

"Ok!" Sango said and ran into a changing stall, and Kagome ran to another one.

The both put on their dresses and counted to 3 to come out and show each other's dress.

"3" the girls said unison and came out of the stalls.

"It looks perfect on you Kagome!" Sango exclaimed when she looked at the dress on Kagome.

"Likewise" Kagome smiled

Kagome had a red dress that was strapless, knee length, showed red flames at the end of the dress. Sango had a blue dress that had the moon at the top of her dress and glittering stars. It was strapless, and it went past her knees. Both of the dresses fit perfectly on them and showed off their top curves. Satisfied with what they have found, they changed back into their regular clothes and paid for their dresses.

"Hey I'm hungry, wanna get something to eat?" Kagome asked

"Sure" Sango said as her stomach growled for food. They headed for the food court and to their surprise they found the boys done shopping and eating.

"Ah ladies done shopping for the day" Miroku chuckled as the girls joined them.

"I'm so tired" Kagome leaned her head on Inuyasha

"That's what you get for shopping for 3 hours" Inuyasha snickered and bit into his burger.

"You know if I wasn't so tired, I would kick your ass" Kagome mumbled into his shoulder.

"Sure you would" Inuyasha smiled.

Sango wasted no time eating, she was really hungry. So hungry she snatched Miroku's burger and started biting into it.

"Hey" Miroku whined as he watched Sango devour his burger away. "That's mine"

"Not anymore" Sango grinned as she swallowed the remains of the burger.

"Damn Sango you must have been hungry to have eaten Miroku's burger" Inuyasha looked at her astonished, she had finished the burger less than 2 minutes.

"I'm gonna take that as a compliement" Sango said as she then drank Miroku's soda.

"And thirsty too! That's mine too!" Miroku's lips trembled as if he was gonna cry.

"Yea I know" Sango sighed as she sucked the last drop of the soda. She sat back and burped. "Excuse me" she giggled

"Now what am I gonna eat and drink" whimpered Miroku

"Nothing now cause we got to take Miss Sleepy Ass home" Inuyasha looked down at the sleeping Kagome. She laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder as she breathed slowly and happily.

"No fair! I didn't get to eat!" protested Miroku

"Ah we'll get you a doggy bag, now lets go" Sango said getting up and pulling Miroku with her as Miroku continued to complain. While Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style and followed Miroku and Sango out the door.

Sango drove Miroku home, and then she dropped Kagome and Inuyasha off at Kagome's house. Sango said goodbye and drove away. Inuyasha brought Kagome and the bags they got from the mall inside, Kagome's mom answered the door but avoid asking any questions. Inuyasha placed her on the bed and kissed her goodnight. Kagome snuggled on her pillow and sighed. Inuyasha smiled and picked up his bags, closed the door behind him and began to walk home.

**A/N: Ok if you haven't figured it out yet. My plan is to have the couple have a second chance of winning the dance. Yea I know I'm so nice. Anyway I'm gonna lay off this story for awhile, sorry Readers. But I have to think of more ideas. Plus I'm starting my next story which I'm not telling you what it is, YET! Hee, hee I'm so evil and nice. I might give you a preview sometime in the future chapters. But for now rest your eyes, because I'm gonna take a break from this story for awhile! So bye for now Readers! Update later! Miko Gurl **

**Arigato**


	26. AN

**A/N: OMG I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in like a week or more. I'm so sorry! My damn laptop was on a fritz and I made all my stories and junk. And I couldn't get the damn thing to work so I couldn't put my new stories in. While my computer was out I have been working on my new story. Since my laptop didn't work I had to write it GOD DAMMIT! But anyway I better stop yacking and start typing. So thanks for waiting so patiently. **

**-Arigato **

**Miko Gurl**


	27. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

It's the day of the make up dance. Inuyasha and Kagome dressed up and made sure nothing happened this time that would ruin their second chance of winning. Inuyasha picked up Miroku and Sango first. Then he picked up Kagome and her family.

Kagome wore her new dress, Mrs. Higurashi wore a black dress, and gramps wore a regular tux. Souta wore a cute blue tux sorta like Inuyasha's but he had a black tie to go with it.

They drove to the building, parked, and went inside.

"Um will see you guys later" Sango said as they entered the building.

"Where you going?" asked Kagome

"We have to do something" Miroku replied

"And that is?" Kagome questioned

"It's a surprise" Miroku grinned "You'll find out later"

"Tell me!" Kagome yelped

Sango smacked Miroku for telling too much information. "See you later" Sango pulled Miroku with her before he could say anything else. Kagome and Inuyasha shrugged and walked over to the secretary to sign in.

"Ah Miss Higurashi, Mr. Tashio you decided to join us today" the secretary said.

"Yes" the both said.

"I assume that there won't be anymore trouble, so we don't have to reschedule the dance this time" she asked.

"Not a word from us" Kagome smiled.

"Excellent, oh… you don't mind being the last dancers do you?" she asked

"What!" But…" Inuyasha was about to argue til Kagome nudged him to shut up.

"Not a problem at all" she said meekly. "You know the saying save the best for last"

"Excellent, see you then" she smiled.

"Thank you" she said pulling Inuyasha away from her.

When the 2 were away from the secretary, Inuyasha exploded.

"Why'd you do that?" "I don't want to be last!" "Who said we have to be last" "Who made you in charge to make these decisions" Inuyasha bombarded Kagome with questions.

"To answer in order" Kagome took a deep breathe and answered his questions. "I did that because we can use this as an advantage." "Too bad it was done, so we're up last." "I say we have to be last" "And I made myself in charge because you can't control your temper and that temper will kick us out of the competition and our chance to win" Kagome sighed, out of breath as she said that.

"But…" Inuyasha tried to say but Kagome knew what he was gonna say.

"How can we use being last as our advantage, you ask?" "Well we'll be able to see what we're up against and who" she said folding her arms and leaning on the wall.

"How did you do that?" And how did you know I was gonna say that?" He asked

"I just do" "And to your second question….eh, I had a feeling you would say that" she smiled.

"You're freaky" he raised an eyebrow

"I know" she smirked

The 2 looked around at the dancers. There were some that were confident of winning and others who were so nervous that they were freaking out. Then Kagome and Inuyasha saw 2 people in the crowd.

"Hey isn't that Kouga and Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned. "What are they doing here?"

"Probably to interfere so we don't win" Inuyasha growled

"Inuyasha don't jump into conclusions" "Maybe they just wanted to watch people dance?" Kagome suggested

"Not likely" Inuyasha shook his head

"And what makes you say that" Kagome narrowed her eyes on Inuyasha.

"Come on Sesshomaru…watch people dancing? HA! He never liked dancing in his life, nor like watching people dance…heck he doesn't even like humans" laughed Inuyasha

"Whatever, and what about Kouga?"

"He doesn't even know how to dance" "He probably came to see you and torture me" grunted Inuyasha. Before Inuyasha and Kagome could say anything else the announcer began to talk.

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen" "I apologize for the incident that occurred 3 days ago and that you had to wait 3 days more cause of it." "So to make up for what happened we'll start as soon as possible!" the announcer announced. Everyone clapped when he finished.

"Our first dancers are Miss Eri and Mr. Hojo" the announcer boomed in the microphone.

People cheered and soon it died out as the music began and the dancers began to dance. They danced to a waltz song. After 4 minutes of dancing the dancers stopped and bowed, the audience clapped. The dancers walked off the dance floor as the 2 dancers entered the stage.

"Our second dancers are Miss Ayumi and Mr. Bankotsu" the announcer said

The audience clapped and became quiet as the dancers danced to jazz music. They made a couple mistakes, making the audience laugh a little. When those 2 were done they walked off the stage embarrassed.

"Our third dancers are Miss Yuka and Mr. Jakotsu" the announcer clapped.

The dancers danced to a salsa song. Jatotsu accidently stepped on Yuka's foot making her yelp. The audience giggled. Inuyasha laughed as Kagome sighed. _This is gonna be an easy win Inuyasha and Kagome thought._

After the song ended Yuka yelled at Jakotsu for his stupidity.

The next dancers went on the dance floor. They danced the reggae this time. (That's an actual dance, believe me)

"That Yura isn't bad" Kagome said looking at the girl

"Neither is that Suikotsu" Inuyasha grunted that there might be a bit of a challenge after all.

When those two were done the fifth dance couple came up to the dance floor.

"Our next couple registered just a few days ago, so please give it up for our 5th dance couple, presenting Miss Ayame and Mr. Kouga." The announcer said. Ayame and Kouga went up to the dance floor. They danced the cha cha.

"THAT WOLF IS IN THIS" Inuyasha yelled.

"Aw they make a nice couple" Kagome said happily that Kouga won't be bothering her again.

"Just because we're in this, he signs up all the sudden" growled Inuyasha.

"Looks like you were wrong Inuyasha" "But you have to admit they're not bad, better than we first thought" Kagome said as the two bowed to the cheering audience.

"Not for long" Inuyasha grumbled

"Our next couple and dancers number 6 is Miss Rin and Mr. Sesshomaru" the announcer said happily.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Looks like he does like dancing" Kagome said surprised. "And that must be Rin, he's girlfriend"

The two made their way to the floor. Rin smiled proudly and Sesshomaru smirked. The 2 danced foxtrot. (Also an actual dance)They didn't make a single mistake. When the music ended Sesshomaru kissed Rin on the lips. Rin blushed madly as the audience awed. The 2 walked off the stage arm in arm.

"Again you were wrong…again Inuyasha, he does like humans since he just kissed one" giggled Kagome. "Wow I was wrong too, this is gonna be harder than I thought." "First Ayame and Kouga now Sesshomaru and Rin, they're all really good" Kagome awed at the two couples.

"Kouga wasn't that special "And that jerk Sesshomaru didn't tell me he was in this, such a showoff" growled Inuyasha jealous.

"Inuyasha just shut up now, you were wrong about them like how many times….you were wrong about Kouga and Sesshomaru dancing, they didn't come here to torture us, Sesshomaru likes to dance and likes at least one human, Kouga knows how to dance so that's about 5 times you were wrong, so stop jumping to conclusions."

"Wow that's a lot" giggled Kagome as she thought of it.

"Shut up" he growled in embarrassment.

"Now our 7th dancer and second last dancers for the night, they registered also just a couple days ago so, please give it up for Miss Sango and Mr. Miroku!" the announcer boomed.

"THEY DID WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled he couldn't take anymore surprises. First Kouga entered at the last minute, then Sesshomaru comes unexpected dancing like an expert, and now his best friends were in it.

"So this is their surprise" Kagome said impressed. "I have to admit I was surprised" "I wonder if they're that good" wondered Kagome

"I'm gonna kill them" Inuyasha mumbled

"See Inuyasha this is why it's better to be last, you see who and what we're up against" Kagome said putting a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Plus you get to see why it isn't good to jump to conclusions"

"Whatever" Inuyasha said as they watched Sango and Miroku dance.

Sango and Miroku danced to tango. They danced like they didn't have a care in the world. For 4 minutes they danced without a sweat or a mistake. The audience clapped and cheered when they finished. They took a bow and went over to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Did you like the surprise" Sango grinned at the 2.

"Whatever" Inuyasha folded his arms and huffed

"I loved it! I was really surprised you could get a routine all down in 3 days" Kagome said amused.

"It was tough, especially since Miroku couldn't keep his damn hands to himself" growled Sango.

_Short Flashback_

_Miroku and Sango were busy practicing for the dance but Miroku couldn't keep his hands away from Sango's butt._

"_Miroku come on don't you want to be in the contest?" Sango said annoyed_

"_Of course I do"_

"_Then stop touching my ass! This isn't the touch my ass contest!" she yelled_

"_It can be" he winked_

"_Ugh…please Miroku can you be serious for this one time?" she pleaded_

"_For you, I'll do it" he smiled_

"_So you'll be serious about this?"_

"_Of course my dear Sango"_

"_Good, now from the top."_

_End of Flashback_

"Hey, but we got through it right?" Miroku smirked

"YUP! That was so much fun" she smiled and hugged Miroku. Miroku grinned and hugged her back. He was reaching for her butt then.

"Miroku I know what you're doing and it's not gonna happen. So don't ruin the moment" Sango growled.

"Got it" Miroku said and kept his hands to himself.

"NOW! FOR OUR LAST COUPLE FOR THE NIGHT! The announcer screamed into the microphone. Inuyasha had to hold his ears from the loud feedback. The audience cheered.

"Give it up for our last couple, Miss Kagome, and Mr. Inuyasha" he said

"Good luck" Sango said hugging Kagome

"Thanks" she smiled. Inuyasha took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. People applauded as they walked to the center of the floor.

"This is it" she whispered as she stood nervous.

"This is where all our hard work pays off" Inuyasha whispered back.

"And it's all worth it" she smiled at him as she faced him with her arms to his side.

"Inuyasha nodded and they started to dance as they music began.


	28. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

As the song began Inuyasha and Kagome did their routine that they have been practicing for months. They did a little tango first, and then they switched it up with a little cha cha mixed in with foxtrot. They then waltzed around the floor and they switched to reggae. Inuyasha then dipped Kagome then when she came up he had her twirled. They finished up with the swing. When they finished the two were exhausted, the audience cheered loudly. They bowed and left the dance floor.

"Ok we will take a 10 minute break to see the final results and to determine the winner!" the announcer said and went to the back with the judges.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to Miroku and Sango.

"You were great!" Sango squealed and hugged Kagome.

"Thanks" she said hugging her back.

"Great job Inu" Miroku slapped Inuyasha in the back.

"Miroku if I wasn't so tired, I would smack the crap out of you for doing that" Inuyasha growled.

"Sorry" he muttered and hid behind Sango. They then walked away to talk to other dancers.

"Not bad little brother" Sesshomaru walked up to him with Rin by his side.

"You must be Rin, Sesshomaru's girlfriend" Kagome smiled

"Yea" Rin blushed.

"I'm Kagome, Inuyasha's girlfriend" she said smiling.

"Nice to meet you" Rin said.

"Likewise" Kagome grinned

"So the heartless Sesshomaru has a heart for a human" Inuyasha grinned

"I would hold my tongue if I were you little brother, if you don't want it cut" Sesshomaru glared.

"Ok" Inuyasha did as he said and held his tongue. "I'm holding it" muffled Inuyasha.

Kagome and Rin giggled.

"Your brother is amusing, Sesshomaru" Rin giggled

"Indeed, everything he does stupid you can count to make you laugh, he's always good for a laugh" snickered Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha growled and was about strangle Sesshomaru but Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's calming him down.

"I'll see you later little brother, when I receive first place" Sesshomaru said leading Rin away from the others.

"Yea, I'll see there when you hand that first place to me" grinned Inuyasha.

"Yea then you hand that award to me" Kouga said coming up to them with Ayame. Inuyasha growled, now that his brother had stopped annoying him Kouga comes to annoy afterwards.

"Hey Kouga" Kagome smiled

"How is my mate?" Kouga asked

"Kouga for the last time, I'm NOT YOU'RE MATE/GIRL/WOMAN/WHATEVER!" Kagome yelled.

"Yes you are, you just don't realize it" Kouga sneered

"Whatever Kouga, aren't you gonna introduce your girlfriend" Kagome narrowed her eyes on Kouga.

"She's not my girlfriend, you are and you know it" "Anyway Ayame this is my lady Kagome and his mutt" "milady, mutt this is my friend/partner Ayame" Kouga said.

"I AM NOT YOUR LADY" yelled Kagome

"I AM NOT A MUTT!" yelled Inuyasha after Kagome

"Kagome?" Aren't you Sango's best friend?" she asked

"Yea" You know her?"

"Yea I met her and Miroku at the park a while back, she told me a lot about you and Inuyasha" she smirked.

"Oh" she blushed.

Sango and Miroku came back and saw Ayame.

"AYAME!" Sango shrieked.

"Sango!" she ran to her and hugged her. "It's been a while"

"I know, it has" Sango said letting go of her.

"Are you still with Miroku?" Ayame asked

"Of course milady Ayame" he said holding her hand.

Ayame and Sango slapped him in the head.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Sango

"Well Kouga and I met up 3 days ago. We both wanted to enter this contest but we didn't have a partner so we paired up"

"So does that mean you're going out with him" Kagome jumped into the conversation pleading.

"Uh…" Ayame blushed

"Please say yes, please say yes" Kagome pleaded

"Kagome you know I only belong to you and you only belong to me" Kouga said holding her hand.

"Yea in your dreams" Inuyasha said smacking Kouga's hand away from Kagome's. "Kagome's my girlfriend so lay off" he growled "Go with that girl for all I care, Kagome's off limits" Inuyasha hissed. Saying this made Kagome blushed.

"I'll do what I want when I want" Kouga growled "And besides you haven't mated with her so she's still available."

Inuyasha and Kouga's argument was disturbed by the announcer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have come down with the final results!"

"Sorry guys, we got to go now" Ayame smiled and pulled Kouga with her.

"Bye" Miroku, and the girls said.

"Placing fifth place is Miss Yura and Mr. Suikotsu!" the announcer boomed.

The audience clapped and cheered as Yura and Suikotsu went up to receive the 5th place award.

"Ok placing fourth is Mr. Kouga and Miss. Ayame!" the announcer clapped.

"Damn" Kouga said as he and Ayame went up to receive the award.

"Placing third place is Miss Sango and Mr. Miroku!

"Yay!" Sango hugged Miroku and they went to get there award proudly.

"This one was a tough decision, these 2 couples were excellent dancers and were really hard to decide" "But we came to a conclusion!" The announcer said

"In second and first place are………"

**A/N: Dying to find out? Can't spoil the surprise can I? Ha, find out in the next chapter Readers! I know I'm mean Lol, but why spoil the surprise when I can prolong the story. Read on, Chapter 28 on the way!**


	29. Chapter 28

**_Chapter 28_**

"Placing 2nd place is…..Mr. Sesshomaru and Miss Rin!" Come up here you two!"

People cheered and clapped loudly. Sesshomaru and Rin went up to get second place. Sesshomaru was disgusted in himself for not getting first.

"Now for 1st place and the winner for this years dance contest is…..Miss Kagome and Mr. Inuyasha!" The announcer boomed louder than before. The audience clapped and cheered the loudest for them.

"WE DID IT!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha was holding his ears but he was smiling. He let go of his ears, he kissed Kagome and hugged her. They then ran up to get the award. Inuyasha snatched it from the announcer; Kagome got mad and slapped him in the head.

"Ow" he growled playfully. People laughed at the 2.

Photographers took pictures of them with the trophy, them with the runners up and them with all the contestants.

"You did it!" Sango said hugging Kagome then Inuyasha.

"Good job Lady Kagome" he said hugging her and rubbing her butt.

"Pervert!" she said slapping him in the face.

"Your butt needs congratulating too" he laughed. Kagome shook her head and laughed.

"Congratulations Kagome! Ayame and Rin ran to her and hugged her.

"Thank you, you did well too" she said giggling.

"Well now who whooped whose ass?" Inuyasha bragged at his brother and his enemy.

"Not you" Sesshomaru and Kouga said and smirked. Inuyasha growled at them, and then it turned to a smile.

"At least I'm not the one in 2nd or 4th place" he smirked back. The boys growled at him.

Kagome's family came up to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I knew my baby could do it" Mrs. Higurashi cried happily and hugged her daughter.

"Thanks mom, but you're squishing me" she gasped

"Sorry" she smiled and let go of her daughter. She then turned to Inuyasha "You're a great teacher" she smiled and hugged him. Inuyasha smiled and hugged her.

"Kagome" Souta yelled for her and hugged her. "I knew you'd kick butt" he laughed.

"Thanks Souta" she smiled brightly and happily. Souta then ran to Inuyasha and hugged him.

"You're so cool Inuyasha, I want to be like you when I grow up" Souta said looking at him.

"Keh" he smirked and ruffled his hair.

"Congrats Kagome" her gramps hugged her.

"Thanks gramps"

"I bet your father is looking down at you and smiling proudly at what you have become" he smiled

"I think so too gramps" she felt tears forming in her eyes. She shook them off, she had won the competition and she was supposed to be happy not be crying.

"Hey everyone let's go out and celebrate, my treat" Mrs. Higurashi shouted.

"Yea!" everyone replied.

"That means family and friends of Kagome's and Inuyasha's" Mrs. Higurashi said to Ayame, Rin, Kouga, and Sesshomaru.

"No thanks" Sesshomaru said

"Come on please Sesshy" pleaded Rin

Sesshomaru couldn't resist her little brown eyes, he nodded making Rin squeal.

Everyone ran out the door to their cars. They went to a restaurant and ate there. Kagome ate a little; she had a lot in her mind so she didn't have an appetite. She told her mom that she needed to be alone to think about things. Her mother understood and let her go. Kagome left the restaurant and went out for a walk.

Inuyasha was gulping down ramen noodles.

"I bet Inuyasha can eat 10 bowls of ramen noodles in 5 minutes" Miroku betted

"I bet in 8 minutes" Sango said.

"I bet he can eat it in 10 minutes" Kouga said betting as well.

"Fine loser has to….streak outside butt naked" Miroku said

"WHAT!" Sango and Kouga yelled.

"Just like you, I should have expected a perverted idiot to request something perverted" Sango growled.

"So do you decline?" Miroku smirked.

……"Time it" Kouga and Sango said.

"Inuyasha you better eat all this in 8 minutes or I'll make sure you never eat again" threatened Sango. Inuyasha got scared and finished up his bowl.

Rin took out her watch and Ayame checked to see when Inuyasha's next bowl.

"And….GO!" Rin said as the minute hand went to 12 and Inuyasha was in his next bowl.

Inuyasha was gulping down one by one soon he was in his 8 bowl, all in 4 minutes. On his ninth bowl it was passed 5 minutes. Miroku had lost, Inuyasha was then on his 10th and last bowl and it was 7 minutes and 30 seconds.

"Eat! Eat! Eat!" Everyone said except Sesshomaru, he was disgusted at his brother's foolishness and childish ways.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0 TIME! Rin exclaimed.

Ayame and Rin counted the bowls. Inuyasha had eaten 10 bowls in 8 minutes. Inuyasha sat there exhausted.

"Thank you Inuyasha" Sango said victorious.

"Whatever" he grumbled full.

"Ok boys you know what you have to do" Sango grinned.

"Sango come on now I'm your friend! Have mercy" Miroku pleaded.

"This is what you get for being the perverted monk you are" she grinned

"Rin, Ayame got your cameras?" Sango asked

"Got it" they both said

"Wh-what are the cameras for?" Kouga asked

"Oh did I forget to tell you, we're gonna take pictures of your humiliation" she grinned

"B-But that's not fair" Miroku said

"You didn't say I can't do it" she smirked

"If you're gonna do that I'm not doing this!" Kouga yelled

"Oh you will do it or else" she glared.

"You better do it dude I know Sango and Sango can do pretty dangerous stuff" Miroku said.

"Please like I'm fall for that" Kouga spat

"Kouga see this mark" Miroku showed him a large scar in his arm. "Sango slashed me with a pencil, because I had her diary" he shuddered from the thought.

_Flashback_

"_Miroku get your dirty perverted hands off my diary! Sango yelled_

"_Make me!" Miroku grinned_

"_Oh I'll make you, and I'll teach you never to touch things that don't belong to you!" Sango picked up a pencil and slashed it on Miroku's arm._

"_Ow Sango that hurts" Miroku whined dropping her diary and held his arm._

"_Now you experienced what I can do, you better listen to me when I say something or I'll do the same to your other arm" she growled_

"_Ok fine!" Miroku said giving up_

_End of Flashback_

That scar has always reminded me to do never touch anything personal to Sango" Miroku sighed.

"If you still don't believe me this is what Sango did to me with a fork" Inuyasha showed his chest that had the teeth marks from a fork.

"How'd you get that?" Kouga asked

"I stabbed him with a fork because he wouldn't eat the food I made for him for Thanksgiving" she sighed happily thinking of last Thanksgiving.

_Falshback_

"_Sango! Hurry up I'm hungry!" Inuyasha yelled_

"_Inuyasha shut your big baka and wait!" Sango yelled from the kitchen._

"_I'm gonna die from hunger" Inuyasha whimpered_

"_You better not mess with Sango, Inuyasha, she's doing her best" Miroku said_

"_You should be grateful she's cooking for you at all!" Kagome snapped at Inuyasha._

"_I know that! I'm just so damn hungry!"_

"_So be patient and it'll come!" Kagome sighed._

"_Fine" Inuyasha pouted and waited._

_When Sango emerged from the kitchen she placed down the food._

"_There Inuyasha, happy!" Sango growled_

"_Much" he started grabbing food. Kagome then slapped his hand._

"_Hey what was that for" _

"_We need to say grace" Kagome said as she bows her head along with Sango and Miroku. _

"_You too Inuyasha" growled Kagome._

"_I'm doing it" he growled_

"_Ok Bless us O Lord and these your gifts, which we are about to receive from your goodness, through Christ our Lord. Amen_

"_Ok let's eat" Inuyasha said opening his eyes._

"_Not yet Inuyasha! It's Thanksgiving so we have say what we are grateful for" Sango snapped._

"_Fine" he growled._

"_I'm thankful having all this food" Inuyasha said "Which I want to eat" he growled_

"_I'm thankful for having my friends here" Sango said_

_Inuyasha looked up to see everyone's eyes still closed so he sneaked some food and began to eat. When he tasted it he felt sick. He spitted out into his napkin and wiped his mouth. Yuck what the hell is this Inuyasha thought._

"_I'm thankful for having my boyfriend and my 2 best friends here to celebrate with me" Kagome said._

_Inuyasha looked at her and smiled._

"_I'm grateful to have beautiful ladies and to have them in bed" grinned Miroku with his eyes closed. But 3 fists slammed on his head._

"_Opps did I say that out loud?" he laughed._

"_Let's just eat" Kagome grumbled. Everyone opened their eyes and started to fill their plates full of food except Inuyasha._

"_What's with you Inuyasha, you keep complaining to eat and now that we're eating you don't" Sango growled_

"_I-I don't fell hungry anymore, that's all" he grinned but then his stomach growled loudly._

"_Inuyasha eat or I'll make you eat!" Sango exclaimed._

"_No you can't make me" he said turning his head away from the food._

"_I worked my ass to make this food and you don't eat it! I'll make you eat!" Sango got up walked over to Inuyasha and stuffed food in his mouth. Inuyasha spat the food out. _

"_Inuyasha!" Sango screamed and stabbed the fork to his chest._

"_OW!" he groaned holding his chest._

"_If you don't want that to happen again you'll do as I say and eat!"_

"_Ok, ok, shessh" Inuyasha filled his plate and stuffed the food in his mouth and swallowed._

"_Now was that so hard" she grinned_

"_Yes" he said meekly over the taste of the food._

_End of Flashback_

"So I suggest you do as she says" Miroku said getting up and heading outside, followed by Ayame and Rin.

"Where do you think you're going" Sesshomaru grabbed Rin from walking any further.

"I want to see this" she said trying to get out his grip.

"Uh, uh, uh you can't look at these pathetic people's bodies" he said sternly.

"Aw man" she pouted.

"I think we have to go now Rin, say goodbye to your little playgroup and let's go" he said

"You never let me do anything fun Sesshy" she pouted

"We'll see about that" he said picking her up bridal style.

"Sesshy" she blushed "Bye guys" she waved back to them.

"Bye Rin" everyone said

"You guys go do your little game, I'm gonna look for Kagome" Inuyasha said leaving.

"Great now it's just us" Souta said happily.

"Oh no young man, it's past your bed time and we have to get home" Mrs. Higurashi said looking at her watch.

"Aww man" Souta whined.

"Bye Miroku, Sango, Ayame, and Kouga" he said sadly.

"Bye and thank you for the food" they said

Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, and gramps left the 4 to do their bet.

"Ok boys start streaking" Sango grinned.

**A/N: Hee! Hee! Mission accomplished the dance was a success! Now we have the streaking thing to worry about. Plus Inuyasha is looking for Kagome, who has a lot on her mind. Find out what happens to the boys as they streak and what is on Kag's mind. Til the next chapter! Chapter 29 coming up!**


	30. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29**_

"Papa you say that you're watching over me and that you're always with me" "But even then, it's not good enough" "You're not here to see me become the dancer you wanted me to be, you're not here to see your kids grow up, you're not here to give me advise, you're not here when I need you the most" Kagome cried under the moonlight.

Inuyasha sniffed out Kagome's scent and followed it. He followed it to the park, where Kagome sat beneath the moonlight. _She looks so beautiful under the moonlight Inuyasha thought to himself._

He walked up to her and smelt her salty tears fall to the ground.

"Kagome" he whispered. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha there.

"Inuyasha, I miss him so much" she cried. Inuyasha kneeled down to her and held her as she cried.

"It's ok" he said rubbing her back, to calm her down.

"We may have won the contest, but to me it feels nothing special" she sighed

"Why?" he asked

"When he died when I was 7 during my ballet recital, when I danced up there and he wasn't there to see it, it felt nothing special" "I was doing this for him and he wasn't there to see it, just like today" she cried again.

"Kagome, on that's not true, he might not see it physical, but he sees it by spirit" he said

Kagome looked at him and sniffed.

"I just wish he could see it" she sighed as she put her head down on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"He did and he's proud of you" he smiled

"Even then it's still not enough, it still hurts"

"If it makes you feel better I feel the same about my parents" he said.

"Huh?" she said

"Well my parents died and they couldn't see me grow up and do what I do" "Just like you it's hard to get over" he sighed

"I guess so" she sighed. They stared at the shining moon in the night.

0000000000

"Ok that's the last of them" Ayame said holding onto the boys clothes.

"C-Can't we have something to cover ourselves?" "It's freezing out here" Miroku shuddered.

"Nope, should have thought about that when you made the bet" grinned Sango

"S-so how long do we have to streak?" Kouga shuddered in the cold.

"Hmmm…..what do you think Ayame?" Sango turned to her

"I think we should take pictures as they run home butt naked" Ayame evilly smiled

"WHAT! Don't you know our houses are like 5 miles away from here?" Miroku shouted cold.

"It'll take us 2-3 hours!" Kouga shuddered

"Don't worry we have all night" "Otherwise people will see your tinky winky" giggled Sango.

"WHATT!" The boys yelled

"I suggest you start running now" Sango grinned.

"Don't worry we'll behind you the whole way so you don't cheat" Ayame chuckled.

"You ladies are evil" Miroku said

"We know" the girls said.

"Oh one more thing" Sango said "Close your eyes"

"Why?" the boys said.

"If you don't shut up I'm gonna have knock you out to have you cooperate!"

The boys gulped and closed their eyes. Sango put something in each of their hands and closed it.

"Ok done" Sango smiled and got into the car.

"What did you…." Kouga looked down to see handcuffs in his hand attached with Miroku's.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" He yelled

"Just another addition to the bet" Ayame smiled as Sango started the car.

"I'd start running now cause it's 11:30 and if you fall asleep you're gonna attract a lot of attention" Sango chuckled

"See I told you Sango can be dangerous" Miroku said

"Shut up and run!" Kouga growled.

The boys started to run in the dark, butt naked, but the moonlight shined showing their bodies. The boys covered their sacred spot as they ran.

"Whoo run baby! Take it off!" Ayame laughed and started taking pictures as Sango drove.

"I'm outta here" Kouga said as he ran off. But he slowed down the concrete under his feet burned as he ran.

"KOUGA! WAIT FOR ME!" Miroku said being dragged behind him.

"Dammit Miroku hurry up!" "I don't want to be here all night"

"Well if wasn't for these stupid handcuffs I wouldn't be lagging behind!" Miroku yelled

"If it wasn't for you to bet on streaking we wouldn't be here!" Kouga yelled back

"If it wasn't for you losing the bet we wouldn't be here!" Miroku yelled

"You lost too!" Kouga countered

"You angered Sango in doing this!" Miroku yelled

"You made the bet first!" Kouga yelled

"Shut up and smile!" Ayame yelled at them. The 2 turned to Ayame's side and smiled.

"Thank you!" That one is going on the internet" she evilly smiled

"INTERNET!" Yelled the 2 boys.

"Guys it's quarter to 12 I'd hurried up" Sango grinned.

The boys ran faster into the dark.

0000000000

Kagome had fallen asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha had fallen asleep too. When Inuyasha felt the shudder of Kagome he woke up and saw Kagome was cold. He took of his jacket and put it over Kagome's shoulder. Kagome woke up and saw the jacket.

"Thank you" she whispered

"Keh" he said "Might as well get you home"

He picked up Kagome bridal style.

"Can we walk, I don't want to get home so quick" she said

"Sure" Inuyasha grinned putting Kagome down. They walked slowly and quietly down the park.

"Inuyasha"

"Yea Kagome?"

"Thanks for coming here" she smiled.

"No problem, that's what boyfriends do" he smirked

Kagome shook her head and sighed.

"You ok Kagome?"

"I don't know, I'm still down about my dad" she sighed

"Well don't be, it bothers me to see you down" he smiled

"Ok" she smiled and leaned closer for a kiss when she saw 2 men running butt-naked, handcuffed, with a car next to them taking pictures, pass by.

"Hi Kagome" said, Miroku and Kouga, as they passed by her and Inuyasha.

"Uh Inuyasha I don't think I'm gonna be alright" she said turning red

"Why?"

"That" she pointed to Kouga and Miroku running past them butt-naked through the night.

"Is that…."Kagome questioned

"Oh that….they lost the bet so they are streaking" Inuyasha sighed in embarrassment.

"And the pictures and handcuffs?" Kagome asked

"Additions from Sango" Inuyasha shook his head.

"Ok?" she said confused. "Can we go now?"

"Yea" Inuyasha said happy to get away from the subject.

They walked down the road and to the shrine. Kagome kissed Inuyasha goodnight, gave back his jacket and went inside. Inuyasha then left for home. The 2 were tired from today so they went to bed. As they slept they could hear the shouts from Kouga and Miroku, and Sango and Ayame's laughing as they ran and drove through the night.

**A/N: STREAKING! WHILE HANDCUFFED! HAHAHA! What do you think? Poor Miroku and Kouga, they are such idiots to bet against Sango. AH Chapter 30 should this be the chapter I end at or should I continue? I'm gonna take a survey. **

**Should I end the story at chapter 30? **

**OR**

**Should I continue the story?**

**Vote Now! I'll be working on my new story so I'll wait til you vote and respond on whether you want me to continue or not. So bye once again. Arigato **


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: Ok! I get the point you want me to continue. Sheesh don't kill me. (Sigh) I'm gonna continue this story but after this chapter I'm taking a break off this story. I need more ideas and inspirations. Not to mention I have to work on my other stories dammit! I have like 6-7 stories in my head that want to be written. There's this one and Old Friends, New Love. Then there's 5 more that I have planned and written out but I need time to work on. I even have the titles for them. But I can't tell you yet! Hmm…maybe I will later. But for now onward to Chapter 30!**

_**Chapter 30**_

After the night of excitement of winning the competition, Kagome and the gang were left bored. Well not for Inuyasha, he can't stop bragging about he having to win and Sesshomaru having to lose against him in his face.

"Who's the hanyou that whipped your ass in dancing!" he recited in his face. Sesshomaru growled. "Oh that's right I did! Ha Sesshomaru got beaten by me, Sesshomaru got beaten by me, Sesshomaru got beaten by meee!." Inuyasha sang.

Sesshomaru and the others grown tired of hearing his voice and screamed "SHUT UP!"

Inuyasha pouted and sat down.

Kagome sighed and said bored "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know about you humans and asshole over there" Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha. "But I have better things to do" he hmphed and walked away.

"Oh come on Fluffy you know you're lying!" Rin pouted, ran to him, and pulled him back to the group.

"Yes I do Rin, now let go" he said sternly

"Oh, if I'm correct the only thing that made you busy was practicing the dance with me for the competition and since it's done….you have nothing to do" she smirked and crossed her arms.

Sesshomaru growled and leaned on the wall.

"Okayyyy!" Miroku said bored. "Now what?"

"Hmm…nothing much since the dance" sighed Ayame leaning on Kouga.

Kagome then smirked and stood up straight.

"What?" Sango said looking at her like she had an idea.

"Anyone up for DDR?" she grinned.

The gang lightened up except for of course Sesshomaru, they had something to do!

They connected the playstation2 and inserted DDR Max 2.

"Ok who goes first?" Kouga asked as the game came on.

"Hmm…who about we pick out of a number out a hat, the number on the paper is your turn" Ayame suggested.

"Ok" Kagome shrugged and wrote numbers on a piece of paper. She then tore it up and tossed it in a hat. She shook it up and held it out for everyone to pick. They each took one except Sesshomaru.

"Come on Fluffy, please" Rin pleaded. Sesshomaru sighed and withdrew a paper. Kagome took the last one and they looked at their papers.

It was Sesshomaru first then Inuyasha, then Kagome, then Sango, then Rin, then Kouga, and then Ayame, leaving Miroku last.

"Aw no fair I'm last" pouted Miroku "Can't we play 2 players it's no fun this way"

"You're such a baby" Inuyasha hissed

"That's only cause you got first" Miroku crossed his arms and sat Indian style on the floor.

"Get your facts straight I'm second! Miss I'm-better-than-you-but-loses-to-his-little-brother is first. (Hee it's long I know) Inuyasha pointed to Sesshomaru who was growling.

"WHO CARES I'M STILL LAST!" Miroku shouted.

"Fine if it'll shut you up, well play winners. We'll play in teams; the winner plays against the winner in the other team got it!" Kagome yelled at the two.

"Who made you in charge?" Inuyasha growled

"I'm not I'm settling your stupid dispute!" Kagome yelled

"Well I like it like this" growled Inuyasha

"Fine we'll vote all in favor of my idea raise your hands" Kagome said. 7 hands went into the air, even Sesshomaru's!. They looked at him bewilderment.

"Hey I don't like taking turns or my little brother's ideas" he grumbled.

"All in favor of Inuyasha's idea?" Kagome said and only one hand went up in the air.

"Out voted aw too bad Inuyasha" grinned Miroku.

"Shut up monk" he growled and punched him in the head.

"Ok it's settled then we'll go by the numbers we picked" Kagome said. "So I go against Sango, Rin against Kouga, Ayame against Miroku, and the lovely brothers face each other, how lucky of you" Kagome grinned.

"WHAT!" they both shouted.

"Hey Sesshomaru was first then Inuyasha so you go against each other" Kagome stated

They both growled at each other.

"Fine with me, all the better to kick your ass little brother" Sesshomaru then grinned

"Ha! You said that yesterday and I still kicked your pretty little ass "Big brother" he mocked.

"Well see about that" Sesshy said and stood on one of the mats while Inuyasha took the other.

When the arrows descended and the song began the two danced hitting the arrows, both determined to win. Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha who's score was higher; he grinned and purposely tried to trip him. Inuyasha growled and dodged it. He continued hitting the arrows and punched him back.

"Cheater" he growled

"Hmph never said I couldn't" Sesshomaru grinned

"Fine if that's what you want 2 can play that game" he growled and tripped him.

Sesshomaru stood up and growled he looked as his score drop; he danced on and hit Inuyasha making him mess up a bit. They continued this until the last stage. When the scores were added Inuyasha won with 100 more points than Sesshomaru. Inuyasha grinned as Sesshomaru sat back down in defeat.

"Once again I bet you" bragged Inuyasha

"I'm never dancing again" muttered Sesshomaru folding his arms angrily..

Sango and Kagome were next. They didn't cheat, and when the last arrow dropped they're scores were added. Kagome won this one.

Rin and Kouga were up next. Rin wasn't very good so it was an easy win for Kouga.

Miroku and Ayame were then next. Ayame danced like a pro and Miroku struggled but made through. When the score was tallied up Miroku actually won. Miroku did his happy then victory dance.

"This piece of shit must be broken" growled Ayame as she sat down angrily with the losers.

"Ok so the winners are Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga, and er…Miroku" Sango said as he continued to dance.

"So who goes against whom?" Rin asked.

"Numbers again?" Kouga asked

"Nah let's change it we put our names in the hat and someone picks out 2 names. Then we have our pair" Sango said

"Ok" Kagome said as she wrote the 4 names down and threw them in. Rin shook it up and picked out a name.

"Ok first one is Miroku" she said. She dug into the hat again and picked out another name. "Against Kagome" she read the name.

"So then Kouga vs Inuyasha" Miroku said

"Excellent I kicked my brother's ass and I'll kick yours" Inuyasha grinned

"Not in your life mutt" Kouga growled

"Ok Inuyasha, Kouga you're up" Ayame pointed to the game.

Inuyasha and Kouga stood on the mat as the game was beginning. Kouga began dancing and Inuyasha grinned, he took a soda shook it up and blasted in Kouga's feet. Kouga slipped from the soda and fell.

"Stupid Cheating mutt!" he growled getting up again but slipped once again. He looked as he's score dropped to the red zone. He tried to make up for the lost arrows but, he was too late round one ended and he got an E. Inuyasha snickered as Kouga cleaned up the soda so he didn't slip again. After he cleaned up the mess he went to the kitchen to get something and came back. When round two started Kouga tried to mess Inuyasha this time by taking out Plan R. He danced as he ate the delicious ramen noodles. As he ate the scent of the noodles entered Inuyasha's nose making his mouth water, realizing he was hungry. He then noticed his score dropping. He growled and ignored the distraction from Kouga. He made up for his loss but he ended up with a C while Kouga got an A. Last round and this time they didn't cheat. Both had to work on this to win. They wanted to prove they were better than the other. When the song ended Inuyasha looked at the score of the 3rd round he and Kouga both got an A. He growled and waited for the final score.

When it showed Inuyasha leaped for joy. He had gotten an A while Kouga got a B from the first round.

Kagome and Miroku were up next. They did their best but Kagome was just too good. She gotten double AA's in all three rounds making her the winner.

"Ok so Kouga and Miroku are out leaving Kagome and Inuyasha left." Rin said

"Ha I'll beat you 1 2 3" Inuyasha laughed as he stood on his mat.

Kagome scoffed "The only reason you made it this far is because you cheated while I was playing fair"

"So I still made it" Inuyasha corrected

"Yea you rely on cheating cause you know you're gonna lose" Kagome snickered

"Whatever" he grumbled and they began to dance.

So far it's been a tie. Kagome had gotten an A in the first round while Inuyasha got a B. But he made up for it and got an A on the second round while Kagome received a B. The last round would determine the winner. Kagome then snickered to herself. If Inuyasha can cheat so can she. When the last song began they danced with Kagome with a plan up her sleeve.

Near the middle Kagome pretended that she had pain to her stomach and groaned. She then began to fall back. Inuyasha noticed this and stopped dancing. He caught her and looked at her with worry. She then grinned, got up and continued dancing. Inuyasha was shocked she pulled a stunt and looked as he's score dropped. He growled when the song ended and the score showed Kagome with a C and Inuyasha with an E. She had gotten a C for missing some arrows because of her stunt.

"You cheated" he growled at her "You didn't win"

"I think I did, besides you cheated too" she grinned

"It's true Inuyasha, you made this far because you cheated. And Kagome beat you at your own game because of it" Miroku laughed.

Inuaysha growled and smacked Miroku in the head.

"Gees can't accept defeat" Sighed Kagome.

"Ha Inuyasha got beat by Kagome" Kouga shouted "That's my girl. Kagome rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Poor Inuyasha, I can accept defeat from you because I feel you're not worthy of my standards but to a girl!" Sesshomaru snickered

"Shut up" he growled and sat down followed by Kagome who kissed him on the cheek.

"Aw you do care" she grinned seeing that he had given up his win since she was in need.

"Whatever" he grumbled angrily.

"Kagome" Mrs. Higurashi came in.

"Yea mom?" she asked.

"This just came in the mail" she handed her a letter with her name on it.

"Wonder what this is?" Kagome asked as her mother left the room while her friends looked at the letter in curiosity.

"Well if you just open it you'd find out" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome stuck her tongue at him and opened the letter.

She read out the letter to the gang.

_Dear Miss Kagome,_

_We are happy to inform you and Mr. Inuyasha that you received a free trip to Europe for 2 weeks because of your excellent performance last night! There you will experience and see the greatest dancers that ever lived! The hotel and the flight expenses are on us and you will be permitted to invite 6 friends with you. So have fun and ENJOY your trip! _

_Sincerely Tokyo Dance Company_

Kagome and the girls shrieked. Mrs. Higurashi ran in worried.

"What's wrong?" she said concerned.

"Nothing's wrong everything's right!" Sango exclaimed

"Huh?"

"I'm going to Europe because of the dance company thought our performance was excellent!" Kagome exclaimed

"Wonderful honey" she sighed relieved they were ok. She then left the room, back to what she was doing.

"OMG this is going to be so much fun Inuyasha!" she said hugging him.

"Yea" he smiled and hugged her.

"So I guess you'll be going" sighed Sango

"Yea and you'll having tons of fun…without us" Rin whispered

"Huh?" Kagome asked

"Have a great trip Kagome, bring me a souvenir when you come back" Ayame hugged her.

"Uh…no"

"Why not?" Ayame asked sadly

"Cause you can get it yourself when you come there with me, after all I can bring 6 friends" laughed Kagome. The 3 girls screamed happily and hugged Kagome. "That means you 3 too" Kagome said to the 3 men standing silently.

"Thanks Kagome-chan!" Miroku joined the hug but the girls slapped him for touching their asses.

"Can you believe it Fluffy! Europe I always wanted to go there" Rin smiled and hugged her boyfriend. Sesshomaru chuckled and hugged her in return.

"I sit next to Kagome!" Kouga debs

"No way she's my girlfriend and you're just a guest" Inuyasha growled.

"So I still debs first" Kouga argued.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

Kagome shook her head and sighed. Her dreams of being a dancer were coming true. She looked at a picture of her father on the wall, smiled, and whispered "Thanks Daddy"

**A/N: Ok Readers that's all for today and for a while. I spend too much time on this story. It's time to change to another story for a while. Gomen Readers. But relax I'll come back to it. Oh if you want to see my new stories you're gonna have to wait awhile for me to publish it. Hee hee. Now make like Inuyasha and Osuwari! Arigato**


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hey! Update time! You've been waiting forever haven't you? Well here it is! Chapter 31 and continuing their trip to Europe! Eh, I still can't decided where in Europe first thou. I guess I'm gonna take a poll and gonna prolong the trip to Europe a bit. Sorry guys hee hee.**

_**Chapter 31**_

Kagome and the girls took no hesitation in packing up. Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin headed to the mall for a shopping spree. With of course Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshomaru to carry their bags.

The girls shrieked at every story at the latest clothes. They bombarded every rack and shelf. They ran in and out of the stores. In and out of the stalls to show the others their clothes. As the boys sat groaning trying to keep up with them as they held their purchases.

After 3 hours of running around, the girls sat down in the bench gazing at their new clothes.

"Finally!" Inuyasha groaned falling to the floor, exhausted. "I thought they never stop"

Miroku and Kouga fell to the floor and leaned on each other's back to support each other up.

"How do they do it!" Miroku moaned. "They must have had a lot of coffee or worst...sugar"

Inuyasha and Kouga laughed a little. Just laughing gave them pained.

Kouga then realized there were only 3 of them. "Hey where's Sesshomaru?" asked Kouga looking around for him. Inuyasha and Miroku shrugged, not caring.

"Probably died somewhere" Inuyasha sighed putting a hand on his head.

"For your information little brother, I'm right here" Sesshomaru growled struggling to keep his balance while holding about 20 bags. Sesshomaru then tripped on clothing that was falling out the bag. His face slammed onto the floor followed by the 20 bags on him. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku looked over to the pile of bags and laughed.

"Hey guys did you hear something?" Inuyasha said forgetting the pain and was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Nope I think I'm hearing things, cause I could have swore I heard those bags of clothes talking" Kouga laughed along. Making Inuyasha and Miroku laugh harder. Sesshomaru got his head out off the pile and growled at them.

"Don't just sit there! Get me out!" he snapped at them.

Inuyasha pulled his ears closer. "What's that you're half off?" he laughed making Sesshomaru angrier.

"When I get out here I'm gonna..." before he could finish the girls stood.

"Sesshomaru! You're getting our new clothes dirty!" Rin scold. As she and the girls went over to Sesshomaru, placing back the clothes inside the bags and retrieving their belongings.

"I swear, you boys are such babies" Ayame scoffed also taking her bags from Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Hey! Try carrying these crap and run all around after yourself, then tell me whose the baby" Inuyasha snarled.

Kagome put her hands to her hips. "You can't handle a little jog and a few bags?" she narrowed her eyes at them.

"JOG!" Miroku exclaimed

"FEW BAGS!" Kouga yelled.

"You bought the whole store" Sesshomaru answered for them as he stood up and brushed off his clothes.

Sango, Kagome, Rin, and Ayame looked at each other, then their bags.

"No" they said unison and shook their heads.

"Now get up, were going" Sango pulled Miroku's collar to get up and dragged him. Kouga and inuyasha stood up and groaned.

"Where to now?" Sesshomaru sighed

"Eh, I guess we can get something to eat" Kagome felt her stomach growl. The boys sighed relieved. "...Then we can continue to shop" she added happily. After she said that the boys followed by a loud groan.

They walked to the nearest fast food restaurant.

"Remind me again why we're carrying their bags?" Miroku asked as he was dragged by Sango.

"Because...we need to shop for new clothes for Europe and you boys were free" Sango answered.

Miroku put a hand to his chin as he thought. "But aren't you just gonna get more stuff in Europe?"

"Exactly" the girls said.

Miroku scratched the back of his head. "So why shop when you're just gonna get more in Europe? Isn't that just a waste?"

Sango was getting irrate by his annoying questions. Sango stopped and dropped Miroku to the floor. "Look it's a girl thing, and it's none of your concern, so shut up and just stick to your job of carrying our bags. Ok? Ok" she growled and entered McDonalds followed by Kagome, Ayame, and Rin. Miroku stood up and looked at the girls, he pointed to them and raised an eyebrow, the boys just shrugged, sweat dropped and entered after.

They order their lunches and ate til their stomachs were satisfied. The boys sat back and relaxed, they finally had a break from the shopping. When they finished the girls stood back up.

"Ok" Kagome clapped her hands together. "Time for more shopping!" she smiled. The boys groaned once more. (Wow lots of groaning, that must be exhausting)

"Come on Sesshomaru" Rin whined pulling him out of his seat.

"You three as well" Ayame hissed and pulled Kouga up, as Inuyasha and Miroku were pulled up by Kagome and Sango. They went out and went shopping for another hour before leaving the mall.

"That was fun!" Sango smiled as Miroku put in her 30 bags that contained clothing, shoes, bags, and make up in the car.

"Yea, we should do this more often, right guys?" Ayame turned to the boys.

"NO!" the boys answered. The girls laughed as they put their final belongings inside.

They entered the car that had little space for them to sit. They somehow where able to fit and drive back home.

111111

The girls slept over Kagome's house as they packed and planned what they were gonna do in Europe. The boys were somehow forced to sleep over as well. Something about not knowing how to pack their own clothes.

"So where do we go first?" asked Kagome as she packed her clothes and attempted to shut it closed.

"Well I know I want to go to Paris!" Rin exclaimed. "Ahh...the city of love" she sighed dreamily, thinking of her and Sesshomaru in the city of love.

"I want to go to Rome!" Ayame exclaimed. "I heard the have cute guys there."

Kouga happened to hear Ayame's comment. "HEY! I heard that!" Kouga growled.

"Opps...said that to loud" she giggled and closed her mouth til kouga was gone.

"Where do you want to go Sango?" Kagome turned to her best friend and asked.

"Eh, where ever, as long it has to do with shopping, boys, and it's free" she grinned happily.

"True that!" the girls were laughing, when Mrs. Higurashi then came in.

"You girls ready for tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes" the said unison.

"Remember the rules" she looked at them sternly. "No stealing, no breaking the law, no picking fights, NO sex, NO drugs, and don't do anything that will bring you to jail" she counted off her fingers as she named them.

"Yes ma" Kagome sighed as she listened to her.

"And Kagome" she looked only at her.

"Yes" she groaned, wanting her to finish already.

Her eyes soften as she walked to her daughter and hugged her. "I'm proud of you, you deserve this, so I want you to have fun, ne?" she smiled.

Kagome hugged back and smiled. "Thanks, I will"

Her mother let her go and looked at them all. She sighed deeply and smiled "Ok it's time for bed, don't wanna miss your flight ok?"

"Yes Mrs. Higurashi" they said and lay in their sleeping bags.

They fell asleep with the next day in mind, today Japan, tomorrow Europe!

**A/N: Ok guys AND girls help me here. Where should they go first?**

**-Paris, France**

**-Rome, Italy**

**-Berlin, Germany**

**-Britain/ London, England**

**-and where ever else you want them to go...**


End file.
